Blood&vines
by BloodxKanji
Summary: a AU of another one of my stories taking a slightly darker turn IS RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys back again heres our AU of jinikuri's kanji going more along a different path of how the story could be told also we will try and make the demons more proactive in this one hope yall love it as much as we do!**

**warnings gore,rape,character death,cussing and depression ohh and orichimaru naked its gross(the dudes UGLY!)  
**

Moriko pulled the hood of her cloak tight against her head protecting her coyote like ears from the desert winds and hiding her long bushy tail from view. The sun beat down on the desert sands causing almost unbearable heat as the rouge nin contemplated removing her red fighting kimono and traveling the remainder of her journey in only her bandage top and the black shorts she wore beneath the top. Stopping at the top of a sandy dune she looked around, taking in her coyote jinchuriki spotted a female leaf nin in a black tank top and shorts desperately attempting to try and travel the harsh conditions.  
" Heh she'll never make it through. Silly girl everyone knows not to wear black in the dessert, oh well lets go Shioka!"The girl spoke to her demon enthusiastically, starting back on her journey to the village hidden in the sand. Shioka was anything but enthusiastic "Why must we be in such a barren waste land and why do you insist on speaking to me as if I have a choice in what you do pup" the demon growled annoyed at her overjoyed host.  
The blonde just smile "I already told you we're going to bring life to these dead plains for one and for two, cause its nice to have someone to talk to even if you're inside of me." the blonde shrugged-shaking her head as if it were obvious, though they both knew it was more just to annoy the demon. "Now hush we're almost there" Moriko approach the tall gates of sunagakure it seemed the whole village was made of sand shielded by the tall walls surrounding it.  
Slowly she walked up to one of the guards he looked at the traveler. "State your name and business in Suna." His words were gruff and distrustful as he eyed her, noting her hachimaki around her waist was of the Mist but it was scratched out with a single slash deep into the steel.  
Moriko bowed her pigtails falling to either side of her face as she smiled coyly up at the guard, using the her gift with plantl ife to have the lavender in a flower pot release its soothing spores, beguiling the guard into a more relaxed state without him even noticing. "I wish to speak with the Kazekage, on private matters "she requested politely awaiting a response, her tail wagging slowly beneath her kimono,  
swirling and strengthening the scent. After studying her for a while he allowed her to pass giving her directions to the Kazekage's office. She quickly gave her thanks and with a mischievous grin she went directly to her destination.  
Once at the door she knock a few times only to hear a stoic "Who's there?" The voice seemed young yet the tone it carried spoke of pain and wisdom far surpassing its youth.  
"Moriko Nabora previously of the mist village."She called out through the door. There was a long pause as if he was contemplating sending her away.  
"Enter." Grabbing the handle, the blonde entered the office. Stepping inside she removed her hood revealing her ears and tail to the red headed man sitting at the desk in the middle of the room.  
His aquamarine eyes looked up at her unfazed , Moriko could see a kanji tattooed to his brow reading "love" red as his blood colored hair he was dressed in tradition kage robes without the hat which lay on the corner on the desk "Kaze-sama, I won't waste your time with embellishments. To be perfectly frank, I wish to join your village as a shinobi. I am a jonin rank with skills for reconnaissance, combat and as a medic. As you can see I'm also a jinchurikri much like yourself within me is the seven-tailed coyote which allows me control of plants which can be useful to your villages food supply as well as medical herbs and for trade," she paused momentarily watching him "I believe with my jutsu and medic skills I'd be a great asset to you Kaze-sama" She finished now smiling coyly at the young kage, green eyes flashing.  
Gaara thought long and hard on his decision, watching the blonde like a hawk "You will be on probation until I say otherwise. For now you will be on boarder patrol.  
Go check in with the head guard. If you find any intruders question them. If found to be a threat execute them immediately." Moriko bows slightly ," Which reminds me Kaze sama, I saw a female leaf ninja a few miles off from the village and headed this way. Blue hair I believe but I didn't get too close to get any more information about her. Want me to bring her?" Gaara pressed his fingers together in a steeple before nodding and dismissing her. Once outside her pink lips formed a grin taking off towards the boundaries, remembering the way to where she'd spotted the leaf nin earlier.  
-

Hinata fought through the tremors racking her body clumsily trying to start a fire to warm her shivering frame.  
Long indigo locks flowing past the mid-way point on her spine,bangs hanging limply around her where still puffy and red from dry desert air made them sting and the sun had evaporate the tears stains now with it gone the temperature was didn't have a thing on her that hadn't already been on her when the hyuuga retreated from her homeland into the sunagakure desert.

********************  
-Flashback-

Hinata stood before the Hokage's door after returning later than expected from one of the missions she had been sent on. when there was no response from her first timid knock she raised her hand once more to knock again, stopping when she heard a slightly feminine giggle. Curiousity driving her to wait and listen she looked to her left and right, seeing the hall completely empty. Listening in she heard a stifled moaning and the sound of something falling to the floor. " Oh Orochi... that toungue of yours my god!" Hinata knew her kage's voice when she heard it, as she covered a gasp from her mouth. she turned to leave but the next sentence stopped her, the oily slightly raspy voice well remembered from her chunin Exams.  
" So my busty beautiful young lover, " a sick slurping sound filled the room joined with more whimpers of pleasure,"First we take down the akastuki and place the buji they have captured so far into new hosts, then we enslave the buji, and get them on our side." A devious feminine chuckle was heard,  
" yes, then no village will be able to challenge us and all shall fall to our power. " silently she cracked the door an peered only, instantly wishing she hadnt. Tsunade was laying on her work desk, completely nude, her large breasts free. but even more eye grabbing ,and not in a good way , was Orochimaru leaning over her, his pasty nude body leaning over her, his hips cradled between her thighs. His back was to her, showing her a full view of his nearly albino white ass. A sharp moan sounded as he thrust into her. Unable to stifle the gasp as it clicked what she was seeing she turned and ran, not caring that Tsunade saw her leave and shouted after her.

****************/end of flashback***************

The memory cause bile to climb up her throat an her stomach to lurch,forcing it down the fire finally coming to life illuminating the small area around small flames warmth began to radiate warmth as she tossed in more kilning the glow reflecting of her porcelain skin.  
Hinata cursed her luck that she'd be the one to discover the hokages betrayal when she told her father he had tried to have her ran as fast as her feet would take her as long as she body would hold her.  
Now almost to suna she still had no idea how she could get the kazekage to believe her!Subaku no garaa host of the racoon demon a man she had seen kill for people making the mistake of looking his way while he was in a foul had watched him smirk when he made his victims blood pour from the sky like from underneath his umbrella only for his sand to soak it up from the earth then return to his goard.  
Being around gaara made her feel the way she hated most scared an weak she had become strong over the years she might have lost naruto to sakura but she still had hope in finding came to terms that to her father she was the wrong gender,not strong enough and not beautiful enough to marry off she was in everyones words a at her scarred arm she new someday she'd become important even if it was only to one person that she was determined.

"When I die my death will make a impact somewhere in this world"She made the oath to the nights sky searching it for answers that never came no matter how much she seeked comfort in the sight.

Anxiety and depression had plagued her since the chunnin exams thats when cutting became her crutch it calmed her an gave her a feeling of control she longed for leaning against a rock by the fire side she drug the kunai across her wrist wincing at the biting pain the action brought feeling the warm fluid trickle down her arm an fall to the sandy minutes past her eyelids grew heavy an it became a chore just to stay conscious ,she lost track of time as the sky grew darker an the sounds of the nocturnal desert lifes fill the eyes began to close only to snap open when the night sky began to twist and distort only a few yards away.

**I know the start is almost mirroring the orignal but I promise by the end of chappie two it will go in a completely different story a AU of the orignal plz bare with us XD read & review we love to hear from ya!**


	2. The path breaks

**Chapter 2 now things will take a different turn ;D**

_Anxiety and depression had plagued her since the chunnin exams thats when cutting became her crutch it calmed her an gave her a feeling of control she longed for leaning against a rock by the fire side she drug the kunai across her wrist wincing at the biting pain the action brought feeling the warm fluid trickle down her arm an fall to the sandy minutes past her eyelids grew heavy an it became a chore just to stay conscious ,she lost track of time as the sky grew darker an the sounds of the nocturnal desert lifes fill the eyes began to close only to snap open when the night sky began to twist and distort only a few yards away._

Fear shot through her like ice flowing in her veins eyes wide as the sand retreat in rejection of the corruption  
of vortex formed as if forged from the nights sky itself."kami you have damned me"the whisper carried  
as little weight as the wind,she couldn't believe what she was seeing hinata wondered if it was a hallucination  
perversed from the horror stories her clan elders told the children to teach them to fear the night and not to wander  
into its darkness.

Raising her kunai she activated her byakugan she scanned the recesses of the vortex for what had caused the  
aimonally.A feminine form emerged from the endlessness stepping onto the sand that recoiled at her touch,Oil like  
substance pouring of her silhouette disappearing once coming in contact with the grounds on the blackness  
fell away raven hair cascaded wildly down her back like a raging river,her skin was as white as polished rice,eyes  
as black as the night with kanji'd iris's as red as fresh blood cutting through the in  
a black and red Chinese keyhole top with a monk sleeve on her right arm with the a strange symbol, a fishnet  
under shirt, bandages over her stomach, pyramid stud belt with angled belt carrying kunai pouch, black ninja  
pants, high double slit black&red skirt, knee high ninja sandals, lace up arm warmer on her left arm and wore a  
head band on her right leg with a symbol she had never seen.  
-switching prov-  
Upon her first steps on the grounds of the land of day she smelled the familiar scent of blood she scanned the  
area unimpressed with this new in a place where the sun rises was detestable to say the least  
the fact she had no choice but to come here was even more so.

'They'll have your hid this child!This time you went past the breaking point' The inner voice snarled in warning at it's  
host.

"It will be awhile before they discover how to follow we should have a moment longer"her voice seemed lifeless sending  
a errie chill to the air around her.

After awhile adjusting to her new surrounds she notices the distinct smell of human blood. "You smell it don't you it a girls blood to the east of us." the voice sounded exited and hungry.  
Eva stalked towards where the smell was resonating; it didn't take long before she was looking down at a indigo-haired girl a little younger than herself, she was bleeding for her left wrist  
'is that a self inflicted wound?'Evarin thought to herself jumping down quickly dragging the girl up by the injured the screams erupting from the girls lips, closing examining the  
many scars on indigo-haired girls arm "you did these to yourself?"Eva question, still engrossed in the marred skin.

-switching povs-  
Hinata franticly tried to escape the woman's grip doing anything she could think of nothing was working, but she asked "you did these to yourself?" the question was genuine  
curiosity like she had never heard of a cutter. Hinata could swear she heard concern in her voice "ye-yes I did" Hinata replied ashamed looking down trying hide from the raven-haired woman's gaze.

She felt the grip on her wrist lessen and another hand cup her chin forcing her to look up "why?"Her voice made Hinata shakes, her kanji eyes locked intently on her own.  
Honestly Hinata didn't know "why" anymore because it distracted her from her emotional pain maybe or self loathing?

Without out a answer to give she tried to turn away only to be turned back this time closer to her captors face. The proximity caused Hinatas face to turn red in embarrassment  
furthering the older woman curiosity"your face is red? Are you ill" unknowingly getting closer to Hinatas face causing there noses to brush against each other.

Hinata was now about to faint 'doesn't she realize how close we are!'

It seemed the raven-haired woman took the hint backing away taking a swig from a large sake flask kanji glowing when she stared back at  
at the hyuuga."Why did you injured yourself?"

"Be-b-c-aauze I cant be what people want me to be I'm not beautiful or strong I am not loved by anyONE!"anger wiping away the stutter  
hinata panting breathing heavily after the outburst by her screaming the woman stared down at the girl in her grasp.

"What are you called?"

"hinata hyuuga y-yoouu-U ah-re?"

Staring down at hinata eva tried to decide whether or not to what ever reason she felt protective over this  
girl and in doing so it pushed away her own troubles from concous her more than good reason to decide  
to remain with the girl for the time being.

"Evarin of the village of enternal night."

Studying the day walker for her reaction to the information it had been centuries since any shadow villager had revealed themselves to the daywalkers.  
Not surprised to see disbelief and suspicion on her face.

Hinata racked her brain to remember the stories the elders had told her as a child there was no night village except  
for in their if such a village had once existed it had been gone for hundreds of years and she doubted  
evarin was 400yrs did have to admit eva fit the description of the myths minus the kanji'd eyes that reminded  
her so much of gaaras still skimming before coming to a dead halt the shadow villagers where  
cannibals following the belief that they could steal their enemies power by devouring their bodies.

"kagegakure..s-soO yu-y-o-U a-rrre a can-ibal?"

Evarin lowered the girl to the ground letting out a laugh startling her companion hinata now battle ready acouple feet  
away from her taking steps away from her.  
While a valid concern from someone who didn't know the current practices of her village it was still quite amusing to  
her someone so stoic appearance returning she replied.

"the fool to practice the old ways will suffer the blood people haven't practiced the devouring in a  
death sentence for my people to eat our your species"Her features darkened at her own words as she rifled through her  
bag jerking hinata closer by her injured arm again earning a whimper from the younger retrieving a small  
sake bottle pouring some of its contents across the tried to rip her inflicted arm out of eva's grasp in febel  
attempts."Stay still baka child I'm dressing your idiotic wounds" ignoring hinatas protests she stitched the gash and wound  
the bandaging around her small wrist before fastening it with a type of pin.

"Eva-chan wh-yy are yo-Uu he-re if y-ou aRre fr-om tthe shh-ad-ow vill-age i-I me-an wh-yyy noOW?"Hinata asked gaining  
alittle more courage as evarin finished up an replaced the contents back into her pack only for it to vanish in a same oily  
substance eva appeared in.

'Are you alright musume?'

'What other option is there amaya?'It was the only response the wolf demon could coherse out of her host as she looked  
through the evarins eyes as she brought the sake bottle once again to her lips trying to rub the foul taste off on the roof of  
her remained silent wondering how long her host would last in the current way she was living but could do  
nothing to help pushed the cork back into the mouth of the bottle an stored it back out of sat down on the ground still wary of  
the shadow nin yet not finding a better explanation for why she was still breathing air in her presence so she choose to accept it  
for the time being.

Hinata watched the raven-haired woman standing above her but didnt have the engergy to stay on her feet any hadn't been  
near anyone quite like the woman while she had done nothing hostile an had even treated her self inflicted wounds,her voice held nothing  
almost always her face held a unreadable expression as if conflicting emotions cancelled each other out keeping whatever war might be raging  
inside from veiw of any reminded her of a beauty corpse that had been readied for a funeral everything about her was  
let out a long dragged out breathe lowering herself down beside the blue haired girl facing towards the fire

"Where is the nearest village we can't stay here much longer"

"I-I'm h-H-ea-ding to-wards s-ss-una it's h-alf a d-ayss jou-rney fr-fr-om he-re"hinata trid not to stumble over her words as she half offered  
not really wanting to travel the rest of the distance alone she'd welcome company even if it was from a creepy shadow suna winds  
changed course blowing the cool air between them causing hinata to shiver involuntarily her whole body tensed when evarins arm snaked around  
her waist pulling her petite form against the shadow nin,evarin's monk sleeve blocking out the wind while her body heat was alittle more  
than hinata could ignore nor could she shaking the awkward awareness that it was a woman embracing her to shield her from the cool night.

"You are attractive"

"Wahh-ha-aat?"

"Your wrong you are a beauty like a doll"

Hinatas cheeks redden as much as she wanted to get away from eva and the embarrassing situtation she wasn't ready to face the cold either  
But before she could come to a decision evarin stiffened against her arm tightening possessively around her waist.

Beside her Evarin was on full alert the overwhelming feeling of shadow justu washed over the desert causing every muscle in her body to  
tighten ready for a fight.'amaya did you sense that?'the question snapped in her head to the inner demon in a rushed voice 'musume  
you have to get out of her take her and go!They've found a way through sooner than expected I don't wanna know what would happen if they  
capture such a timid thing'Amaya advised her voice sounding through her skull,evarin nodded in agreement coming outta her thoughts  
dragging hinata to her feet earning a startled look *whistling*in one quick movement she grabbed Hinatas arm jerking her out of the way of a oversized  
shuriken just before it took off her head.

"Come on!"Evarin snapped pulling hinata along with her in a dead run faster than the leaf nin could run resulting in her being half dragged  
over the Hinata turned around she saw large wolf like beings with black out eyes they had oversized upper bodies disfigured  
with massive muscles made Hinata know they were NOT real wolves but something else they were accompanied by large overly  
muscled men with oversized weapons dark clothing with blackout eyes much like the wolves.

Hinata seeing was pursuing them what she saw made her veins turn to liquid ice she scrambled in attempt to match rin's speed  
"why are they after us! Who are they?" Hinata cried out while dodging a kunai it was only a matter of time before the caught up with them  
She was shadow nin didn't spare a glance back she just kept running 'damn it damn it this better work or I don't think hinata  
would make it in a fight with them] Evarin kept her sights towards the east watching the rising sun slowly rise waiting for the sunlight  
to touch the desert pain was blinding an caused ringing it her ears it was amazing she could keep her feet upon the sand  
pulling the leaf nin along side her.

After moments that seemed like hours the stinging burn in her eyes began to dissipate and they slowly began come to a stop panting  
evarin ran her free hand through her hair as vision returned to her eyes,taking a deep intake of dry air."We should be alright now"  
She was pulled to the left when hinatas weight dropped causing the shadows nin to look in her direction."Hina?"the question was  
cut short evarin paled looking towards the leaf nin with a look of horror.

Hinata's right hand was still holding onto evas as she kneeled in the desert floor gaze facing down ward left hand laying in her lap  
collecting katanas blade went in just to the left of her spine coming out between her breasts the maroon colored handle partailly covered  
by her navy tresses the village symbol still in clear view matching the ones on eva's arm band an monk sleeve.  
Dropping down beside her,she brought hinata into her lap the blade biting into her left eyes wavered looking up at evarins  
worried face"Will you remember me?"She asked weakly coughing up blood on the front of her shirt and fought back her emotions  
forcing a smile that seemed misplaced on the shadow jinchuri "Never who could forget you cutts"leaning forward claiming her lips  
with her own sliding her tongue out to wipe away metallic taste of blood,to her surprise the girl in her arms timidly tried to return the kiss raising  
her hand into evas raven-colored locks.

"aishiteru wa hina-chan"

Hinata smiled warmly up at her "Sukidesu yo kimi no koto evarin"her lavender eyes went dull as her arm fell limp at her side the last  
breathe escaping her could feel the warm liquid of her blood seeping into the fabric of her pants,grinding her teeth she  
reach out a hand and closed hinatas a prayer in her native tongue for the young woman's soul

**I know I'm awful for killing off poor hinata...for the record no they didn't fall in full out love in such a short period of time while they bonded almost instantly saying "aishiteru wa"and "sukidesu yo kimi no koto" as in I love you had more to do with what hinata had said in the earlier part of the chapter Evarin wanted her to die in the arms of someone who loved her...yes my logic is faulty but in this story I am god so nuahaha if i got the phrases wrong I terribly sorry Ive been trying to use a english to japanese website so Im praying its all correct**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	3. questionable blonde

**No more yuri for awhile instead you'll have moriko's wonderful antics XD in furture chappies rape,gore,yuri,boyxgirl lemons and limes,bisexual and other random insanity  
rated M afterall XD**

**thanks for reading!**

Moriko ran through the dessert, backtracking by scent alone despite the high winds and her own speed.  
" Where the hell could she have gotten to she looked on her last leg when we saw her earlier." Moriko sighed in frustration, before freezing mid stride, the scent of blood hitting her nose  
hard and suddenly from the eastern breeze. Jumping into action she moved forward silently, ear flicking back and forth alert for any sound as the smell of blood got stronger with every step  
. 'What do you think happened Shioka?' Moriko asked her demon mentally, opting for the silent method of communication for now. Shioka's silence was not reassuring to her vessel as they  
came across a gory sight, back lit by the red sun rising as backdrop. the golden red sand almost blended with sickly dark puddle of blood. Staring at the girl from earlier, body limp in a  
strange woman's lap, she couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming. 'Of course my first mission to bring in a traveler would end up like this' she thought with a mix of amusement and irritation.  
Drawing a kunai Moriko stepped forward, watching the pale skinned woman who was clad in all black as well, the one who held her targets corpse in her arms. It was then that Moriko noted  
the blood on the new woman's lips, arousing the coyote's natural curiosity. Noting the village symbol on the woman's left monk sleeve as well as on the blade piercing the dead leaf nin's  
chest she watched silently for moment before sighing.  
" Well this complicates things. I was sent to escort this girl to the Kazekage and yet now I find her dead in your arms... Well least my day won't be boring."  
sighing once more she looked at the woman, surprised by her eyes, the blood red kanji oddly familiar as she realized it was the same that her new Kage bore on  
his forehead in the same color. 'Watch your step with this one pup, she is a vessel like you.' Shioka cautioned. ' Yeah I noticed, kinda hard to miss the aura.' the  
blonde retorted, her mind beginning already to go through various situations depending on the woman's reaction. " I think I will have to bring you to the village  
with me, Lord Gaara is going to want to know what happened, sorry Miss it's protocol." Moriko continued sniffing subtly, something about this scene  
bothering her though she couldn't quite catch what it was and yet seemed to that it'd be something important.

'Great we're in the presence of a genius '

'A vessel at that'

Evarin watched her out of the corner of her eye as she pulled out the blade setting it aside as she put bandages to block any post  
mortum bleeding very slowly to not risk getting attacked by the blonde materialized a red sheet carefully wrapping hinata in it brushing her hair out of her  
face before covering her completely securing it in better footing she rose to her feet hinata and the blade in the leaf nin so her  
head lay on evarins shoulder she held out the katana to moriko."Take it your kage will want it as evidence" standing awkwardly trying to keep hinata up while one hand was outstretched.

Moriko nodded pulling a pair of leather gloves from her pocket and putting them on before grabbing the blade. feeling a slight pang of sympathy for the  
other jinchuriki she made decision that she knew she'd probably eventually regret." I wont bind your hands since you will be carrying the corpse but I'll be  
walking just behind you and I'm sure you realize you're technically in sunagakure's custody until Gaara Sama decides what to do with you" Granted  
The blonde was pretty sure that normal cuffs really wouldnt do much anyway, the power even low level jinchuriki held made sure of that. Moriko watched  
her carefully,finding it odd the way the woman treated the body but not saying anything, for all she knew the chick had a preference for the dead.  
Grinning slightly at her thoughts and biting back a few very dirty jokes the coyote vessel nodded the direction towards the village.

Evarin gave a slight nod in acknowledgement setting off in the designated direction listening to the shifting sand beneath her feet remembering hinatas words  
that it would be a half a days walk before they arrived at sunagakure she let her mind travel as the sun beat down on the two women an the seemingly endless sand dunes.  
*************************flash back************************************************  
Blood everywhere pouring down exposed flesh,the fresh scent filling her nostrils.  
she felt pain so much pain her skull felt as if it was being torn apart her eyes felt as if a kunai was being drug across the surface  
she looked down into ice-blue eyes and then pain over whelmed her,the room began to distort  
pain was becoming worse as her vision went red she heard the door being kicked open before she blacked out  
************************************end*********************************************************************  
shaking out of her thoughts she heard the blonde nin not far behind her sensing the agitation emanating off her as she glare at the back of her skull

" Hey chick I have been asking you for your name for the past five minutes. I'm tryin' to be as nice as possible about this whole situation  
but you ignorin' me isn't helping." the blonde said, though her tone was irritated she couldnt keep the curious edge from it. "Ya looked kinda zoned, where'd you go?"

Evarin rolled her eyes at the younger woman "Evarin of kagegakure host of the eight tail"

" Moriko previously of the Mist, host of the seven tailed beast." the blonde replied, not even questioning the woman's claims to be  
from a non existant village, just taking it as she was suffering from heat stroke. "So care to tell me why you killed the girl? She hardly seemed a threat when I saw her before."

Eva kept in stride repositioning hinata to bring the larger of her sake bottles to her lips the now hot liquid pouring over her lips only to exchange it for the smaller before putting them both away."I don't recall saying I did"  
The blonde shrugged," Thats what the scene looked like and I can't help but think that Gaara will probably perceive it that way, but please  
correct me. How did the girl die?" Moriko watched the woman drinking curiously," and why you have two bottles to drink from?"

"There is no proof towards any other conclusion so any explanation would be a wasted so I wont admit to it either "evarin one  
again began carrying hinatas body bridal style silently cursing the heat,keeping constant awareness of where the blonde was at all times.  
"She died because while running someone threw a sword through her,the bleed out was a matter of minutes"the cold distance voice speaking of hinata even irked herself.  
"as for the two bottles ones a chaser"the last statement laced with sarcasm.

'what are you going to do once you get to this village you know they'll imprison you and thats if your lucky'

'Hinata was going there for a reason maybe I can find out why,If not its a place to stay for the time being we can worry about things as they come'

The wolf demon grumbled not dignifying her answer with a response,having little options or knowledge of the land of day so going along with things seemed like  
the least troublesome all it got her out from under the merciless sun

Moriko nodded, choosing to ignore the sarcasm and focus on the girls death, knowing a chest wound didn't take very long at all to finish a person off,  
but the kind of skill it took to throw a blade with that kind of accuracy, well it couldn't have been a lucky shot. Moriko watched her, thrown off by the  
unconscious amount of care the woman used to carry the corpse,knowing most would toss them over their shoulder and be on their way.  
" What was her name?" the blonde asked, throwing it out as if it were just that a question and not a test of her own.

Moriko sighed, finding the lack of emotion behind her, companion, for lack of a better word, slightly irritating. Seeing Suna she was slightly relieved that  
she'd get to spend time around more emotional people soon but she was still curious about the woman. She spoke as if nothing really phased her but  
she'd gotten used to many shinobi who did that,it was only her subtle actions that betrayed there was more to this stranger than it appeared. Reaching a  
hand to her ear she spoke into the com link the guard on duty when she'd left had given her," Nabora checking in. In route back to the village with company eta four hours give or take."  
She received an ok confirmation and the line went silent again. " Evarin, what's it like in your village?" she asked, deciding to see how convinced she was  
of being from the village that only existed in children's ed time stories.  
"Dark"Evarin didn't want to give away to much information to the girl even though what she was asking was unimportant she figured it was a question she'd  
be asked again in sunagakure and did not want to spend her day repetitively repeating herself.

"dark with lots of stones and here is bright with lots of sand"

Moriko shook her head grinning, a small hope that there was a personality buried under the stoic facade somewhere underneath it all.  
" Yeah about that sand, it gets in uncomfortable places for the record, I prefer the not so sandy areas here." Chuckling she sighed looking around,  
deciding she was going to find a way to get rid of at least some of this sand.

Evarin speed up her stride in time to crush a snakes head under her boot the body still thrashing with its head crushed  
Moriko looked at the writhing corpse of the snake be reaching down and picking it up by the tail. " well I guess saves me some effort of chasing  
it with a kunai." With that she tore it in half and took bite out of one side offering the other to Evarin," Hungry? its as good as anything else around here till we get to the village."

Evarin declined with a shake of her head,not wanting to further disrespect hinatas body hoping after the medics inspect her they'll  
give her a proper burial the girl deserved as snake just unfortunately crossed her path when she was in a annoyed mood

Moriko shrugged finishing off the first half of the snake as she walked and starting on the second half. " Suit yaself Rinny. That's probably the best  
food we'll find on the go since wasting much more time in this heat will mean her corpse will start stinking. " It wasn't Moriko's typical way to be so callous about  
the dead but she was still trying to see what else she could get about the woman's relationship with the girl from the subtle reactions.

Eva shot a glare the blondes way before her pale features returning to their default bored like state "If we run the rest of the way will they kill me at the gate?"  
asking the question as if the answer didnt matter either way she was about to run the rest of the distance no matter what the kunoichi's response was.  
Feeling pleased with the fact she'd gotten a response she shook her head," That's why I called in on the com. Let's go." Moriko took off, knowing the woman would probably  
move back in front of her once she started running.

The two took off sand flying out from beneath their feet the increased speed significantly reducing the amount of time it took to get there evarin made sure to stay ahead of morikio  
but not so far ahead that the guards would thing she was giving back done to a stride outside the village entrance waiting on moriko to lead the remainder of the  
way not know which way they where to travel from this point watching the various glances she was already receiving from the villagers mostly due to the wrapped body in her  
arms but also due to her irrie appearance being quiet foreign to people who spent their lives under the desert sun  
Moriko nodded to the roofs," Would be better to take them, the civilians don't seem to take very well to seeing a stranger carrying a corpse. The Kage's tower is the tallest one  
on the center Gaara Sama's expecting us." she said, leaping easily to the roof of the nearest building.

Evarin followed her jumping rooftop to roof top making good time to the village raised a brow when moriko slid through the open window of the building inside of using the roof mounted door.  
Adjusting hinata evarin followed the blonde through the window into a room littered with scrolls and a large wooden man sitting behind it no doubt the kage adorning  
the traditional robe minus the hat leaving his blood red hair in view for all to looked between moriko and her kage she seemed unaffected by his furious glare.

** well C yall tomorrow**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	4. metal bars

**HEY IM BACK ! at random points throughout ...rape,gore,yuri,boyxgirl lemons and limes,bisexual and other random insanity  
rated M afterall XD**

**thanks for reading!**

...

"Are doors nonexistent in the mist? "he pinched the bridge of his nose anger coming back with a vengeance when he laid eyes on evarin and hinata "explain"

The sand shifting in the room closer to the women as gaara aura expanded in response to his mood  
" Well, first off, I don't like doors as people often try to tag them with paper bombs when I do use them." Moriko said crossing her arms and leaning back against the window frame,  
" As for The leaf nin's state, she was dead when I found her. she had this blade between her shoulder blades and coming out from her boobs. There wasn't anything I could do for her  
but if you want the story of what happened ask this woman, her names Evarin and she was holding the leaf nin, Hinata's corpse when I found them this morning just after sun rise."  
Gaara stood, taking the sword the blonde offered and inspecting it, noting the symbol on the hilt that matched the one on the dark haired woman's sleeve. "You, Evarin, what happened  
to Hinata and what is the meaning of this symbol here?" he asked pointing to the one on the blade refusing to accept that it meant what he thought it did.  
"The same as her hachimaki it is my villages symbol" she laid hinatas body on a nearby couch taking a seat on its arm before continuing "As for what happened she was running the sword was thrown she died"  
Moriko grinned as she propped her foot against the door frame, glad she wasn't the one who had to deal with eva's roundabout answers.  
Gaara stared at the woman," Who threw the sword?" he asked, his patience wearing thin already.

"A man"she replied still leaning against the back of the couch

"Care to be more specific?"

"A bald man"

"What fucking bald man!"

"The bald man who threw the sword"

Morio covered her mouth snickering a bit grinning widely," do you know the bald man who threw the sword?" she chimed in, seeing the red in Gaara's face beginning to match that of his hair  
"most likely I didn't see who threw it"evarin grew bored pulling out her flask and taking a toyed with the lid before storing it away again brushing a hand over hinatas covered face absently

'She smells of blood boy, and not just that yummy looking lil blue's either. that sake bottle she opened isn't just sake.' Shukaku said from his prison within Gaara's mind.  
Growling Gaara moved quickly in front of Evarin, his sand grabbing her by the throat as he glared, a vein in his temple throbbing,"Start spilling the truth now no more games."  
he bit out, ready to just kill the stranger and be done with it. Moriko lept up, summoning vines that whipped through Gaara's sand causing it to fall as they pulled the two jinchuriki apart,  
" Hey hey guys lets just try this again without all the killing intent?" she said, moving between them and picking up Hinata's fallen corpse from the base of the couch," besides that we  
have the whole issue of needing to get this one autopsied."

Evarin cut the vines going to hinatas side unwrapping the cloth to inspect for any damage from the fall "She doesn't need a autopsy have her sent to the morgue for burial arrangements  
and I'll tell you anything that involves her" she was furious at her current loss of control of the situation but she couldn't stand the thought of doctors marring hinata to find out something  
that was obvious from a gazed down at hinatas face for the moment it only seemed as if she was sleeping looking down at her mended wrist she covered it with the sheet using  
her body to block the remain silently above her waiting for their answer  
Gaara snapped his sand back to it's gourd staring warily at both females, shocked by his own out burst. stepping back to his desk he crossed his arms. "Tell me all you know of this girl and  
what happened of her now."His voice was as cool as ever but Moriko picked up he was far from back in control. Shukaku kept cackling in his mind, wanting blood shed. Moriko stood prepared  
between the two of them, rather hoping she wouldn't have to knock her new kage unconscious on her second day.

"Her name is hinata,she had emotional instability when first coming upon her she was inflicting self injury in the earlier part of morning we where pursued by a group of men sometime  
between when the light blinded me and they retreated she was run through by that katana just to the left of her spine she didnt last long after that "  
Moriko looked at Eva with a brow raised," What about her blood on your lips when I found you?" gaara's own brow raised at the blondes question.

"She had been coughing up blood before I kissed her getting it on me was unavoidable"she stated as if common knowledge rewrapping hinatas body till it could be taken to the morgue

Moriko's jaw dropped as she started for a minute, her mind playing the image in her head before she grinned shaking her head," Of course! that makes so much more sense now. I was  
kinda thinking you had a thing for the dead or something." Moriko giggled taking a seat on the armrest of the couch. Gaara just stood silently as Shukaku laughed pervertedly  
,'Ah well if that's how she plays maybe we will have to make her see a new way.' Gaara's eye twitched as he tried desperately to ignore his suddenly horny demon,  
" Well if that is all then Moriko, take her to the dungeon and leave her there for now. I'll have someone take Miss Hyuuga's body to the morgue to be prepared for burial." the coyote turned  
to gaara surpised," you know the girl?" The redhead nodded slightly, " Yes she took the chunin exams the same year I did. I will send a messenger bird to Konohagure to let them know of her death."

Evarin ignored morikos rambling raising up to her feet "So be it"she waited to be lead to the prison no longer having to worry about hinatas body  
Moriko grinned sheepishly at Gaara," Ok well, I guess we will be on our way... just as soon as you tell me where the dungeon is." Gaara inhaled deeply through his nose as he closed his eyes.  
" Three building to the left of us, hard to miss as there are guards stationed all around it. Now leave." Moriko grinned and waved," Okies well ja ne," and with a smile she led the unresisting  
Evarin through the door and down the stairs to the street level. " Really rather sorry ya got stuck in the jail, least its for a better reason then just the fact you're a jinchuriki though," Moriko  
said with a sad smile as they followed Gaara's directions. If she was perfectly honest thats the true reason she chose the sand village to make her new home. With a Jinchuriki as kage  
they couldn't be quite as prejudiced as the other villages could they?

"All evidence points towards me being guilty not imprisoning me would be foolish I take no offense by it"She replied passively as she followed through the throngs of people  
past the guards at the door and down the dark passage the sandstone floor as their combined foot steps echoed off the walls

Moriko nodded," Yeah I know, " she paused," call me crazy or whatever but I'm thinking more and more it wasn't you. Just wish I could find proof other than my instincts and your story."  
Shrugging slightly she sighed shaking her head," This part at least is probably going to make me hate being tied to a village again."

Heading to the lower levels after direction from another guard "You fret for pointless reasons I will be out of the sun,free board and meals"walking down the stairwell  
"Not really something to apologize for if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't "  
Moriko shrugged," Ehh, just a touchy situation for me. I don't know about where you're from but everywhere I've lived Jinchuriki tend to be prosecuted whether guilty or innocent. Just kind  
of hoped here would be different. I guess prison's better than an execution order." The blonde paused opening the cell door for her," Desert nights gets cold, I'll come back later with a  
decent blanket and some soup or something warm." she said, ears drooping

Coming to her cell she aloud the guard there to shackle her wrists to long chains on the wall sitting on a cot along the wall completely unaffected by the things happening around her  
"My village felt the same disdain for our kind then any other "pulling her legs up in a Indian style position on the cot "If bringing meat will alleviate your guilt then that sounds more  
appetizing then any gruel the guard might bring" hands resting on her boots as the guard left brushing past moriko returning to his post.

Everything in eva prayed she'd leave soon the kages demon must have alerted him to the contents of her sake,It no doubt was the reason for him loosing his control so quickly.  
For now it seems he had forgot it but moriko would no doubt press the issue if it came to her hadn't even batted a eyelash to the fact the elixir had caused the  
kanji in her eyes to glow but she couldn't always assume to be so could feel the nerves in her arm twitch in the instinct to reach for the bottle instead she grabbed the smaller.  
Bring the clay mouth to her black painted lips the fluid poured over her tongue falling down into her gut with burning vengeance the rice wine had been brewed to make even a large mans head fog.

Moriko nodded, watching Eva hesitate between bottles before taking the smaller of the two and drinking. " Anything besides meat you'd like. It will probably be an hour or two before I can  
get back with it though." Moriko tuned to close the cell door before pausing and moving beside Evarin. with three quick handsigns she summoned a small pale blue flower in her palm,  
setting it beside the older woman. " If anything happens while I'm gone, just crush this flower and I'll be on my way." she said, offering a small smile before turning and shutting the door.

"water"Eva called through the wooden door seeing the blonde hair through the barred windows before she bounced away foot steps a fading out down hall before then door to upper levels  
opened an closed signalling she had gone.

Evarin looked down at her wrists feeling the weight of the iron shackles there,she had expected them to be colder but they held only a cool temper their heavy weight was more noticeable.  
The blacksmith who had crafted them made good on the forge of ore and eyes followed the chains to the wall where they where heavily bolted them went through the stone for good  
measure most likely bolted on the other cot on the other hand seemed to be made of worn bamboo and canvas with stains she didn't even want to back against the  
wall she finally took a drink from the Blood sake kanji coming to light in the dark room.

'What now?'

'It will be awhile yet before I can return so for now we'll bide our time'

'what will you do if they come?'

'They will most likely regroup and wait coming onto unknown land is a unnecessary risk considering I will eventually have to go back.'

'If you go back there's no guarantee you'll survive it'

'there isn't one if I stay'

Evarin leaned to the left enough that gravity would pull her the rest of the way down onto the cot laying on her back staring at the ceiling

*************Flashback**********************************************************************************************  
A woman ran frantically through the dark back roads and alley to make sure her foot steps barely made a sound,she dashed around another corner.

Loud foot steps could be heard in her pursuit not far didn't worry about giving away their position in fact her knowing how close they where added to the thrill

Large masculine shadows reflecting off the alley walls,They let out calls laughing at their game

She turned another alley her short bob cut whipping around in the wind behind her

She held the container close to her heart,clutching tightly at its breathe coming out in clouds in the cold night air,lungs and muscles screaming for her to stop

while her mind an adrenaline constantly pushing her onward

In her desperate escape she didn't notice the plank across the path till

she came crashing to the cold stone slamming into her knee as it collided with the stone ground

Her impending death running through her thoughts,She could hear the pursers raise their crude disgusting words coming from their mouths

Blood curdling screams pierced through the night

*******************************EF*******************************************************************************************

Eva's eyes shot to the door when another guard walked past her door he talked with the other guard then left as quickly as he came the door slammed as he  
retreated back up to the upper quite prison left eva with little but her thoughts and the promise of food to preferred the solitude to having to explain  
who what when and whys that the kazekage had been so dead set on learning.

*******************************flashback**************************************************************************  
Their headless corpses litter the alleyway,bodies laying limp on the ground  
as newly spattered blood painted the surrounding area  
adding color to the stone walls.  
The short-haired woman's face caked in the substance  
Her expression mixed with fear and relief  
looking at her raven-haired heroine  
snapping out of her shock grabbed the container.

"hurry there isn't much time to explain,this will keep the illness at bay but you must sip it once a dial turn.  
do not let the contents of this bottle must go"the short-hair kunoichi hastened

"Where they the only ones who discovered you?"

The raven-haired woman demanded.  
Blood dripping from the bandages over the woman eyes  
adding to her deathly appearance  
*********************************EF*******************************************************************

**Some of the flashbacks will be similar to the original since its mostly splitting our from where hinata died but some of their memories will be changing but nothing too drastic**

** well C yall tomorrow**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	5. crushed

**Hey too lazy to write anything beside review thanks for readin blah blah sooo tired**

Moriko sighed knocking once more on Gaara's door before just walking in, a small brown pouch in her left hand. The redhead whirled around, aqua eyes  
flashing in annoyance," what do you want?" he snapped, eyes seeming slightly unfocused. with a sigh she tossed the bag towards him," Really you should chill out.  
That should help get your demon to chill the fuck out, cause, no disrespect intended, but it's really really hard to be around you when your demons trying to rile Shioka  
and the other jinchuriki's demon. I'm surprised your guard didn't come check things out with all the excess chakra and intent flooding the room. Boil it in some water and  
drink it around lunch." walking over and grabbing a seat she watched him, still, sensing the one tail's rather extreme emotions. 'Watch yourself pup, don't go encouraging  
his wrath, it's friends we need know not more enemies,' the coyote cautioned her vessel watching the redhead warily through her own vessel's eyes.

Gaara grunted in annoyance but excepted the package depositing it in the top left door of his desk nodding to acknowledge he heard is the bridge  
of his nose between his thumb and forefinger he took in a ragged breathe frustration emittianting from decided to get everything straight before actually dealing with things further

" body was examined but not autopsied as agreed with the exchange of information she had multiple lacerations on her left arm all different time frames one  
happened within the last twenty-four hours she also had a bruise in the shape of a hand print on the same wrist hidden beneath the bandage "

The blonde's ears perked curiously," Bruise? Could they tell how old the bruise was? perhaps her family aren't the best people to contact if it were more than 24 hours old.  
Were there any other markings aside from the cuts?" the blonde frowned rubbing her chins as she began once more proccessing ideas and eliminating others, muttering under her breath slightly as she bounced from idea to idea.

"It was six hours same as the laceration there was signs of her trying to free herself from the only other mark was the puncture wound from the sword"  
Hoping the blonde would catch on to what he was implying before he was forced to say his suspicions outright

Brow furrowing as she frowned a bit more, " So about the same time as her and Evarin were running from the mysterious pursuers. I will say the girl looked about on her last  
leg when I'd crossed paths with her, who's to say evarin wasn't pulling her along to try help her go faster, I've seen bruises form from much similar situations. If the attack was  
sudden then, perhaps eva did'nt have time to actually pick her up and dragged her along instead."

gaara inwardly groaned she had confirmed his fear that she would take the side of a fellow jinichuriki "Understand I cannot risk this village on the word of a woman caught red  
handed claiming to be from a non existent banished village,There is no proof that they ran from anything no proof the where attacked only a woman with a girls body in hand  
with a symbol on the sword matching the one she wears"  
His aquamarine eyes staring through a curtain of red using a hand to smooth it back he glance to the door he had deposited the herbs "Earlier when I attack it was after the one tail told me the contents of her sake bottle"

That got the blondes attention he might not have the best of control over his demon compared to other but during the day he had little troubles reeling in the raccoon  
"Its human blood quite at bit of it more than anyone could give and survive it"

Moriko paused at that frowning, the beginnings of a glare forming as she crossed her arms over her chest," And you mean to tell me the one tail never once forced you to kill another,innocent or otherwise?  
I know before I made peace with Shioka, there were many who died by my hand, their blood and bodies fed my plants and my demon. you of all people should know there is  
more than meets the eye, especially with our kind. Even now i can sense your demon wanting blood." Emerald eyes flashing she met his glance.  
" Yeah I've realized she's probably hiding things, but I can't say I blame her as annoying as it is. If she meant this village harm I really think she would have tried a lot harder to resist.  
or would have at least done something to show such intent. She seemed to care enough about the hyuuga girl to want to ensure nothing happened to her even in death,  
Gaara please don't tell me you're not seeing everything I am. I know you didn't see the way Eva was holding the girl's body when I found them, as if someone precious to  
her was taken. If she wished this villagers harm there would probably not be much we could do to stop her but that's obviously not her intention." she huffed, ears laid back ready for a fight as Shioka simply sighed in her head.

"It's a risk I cannot take she will remain where she is for now you will be in charge of her if it is her demon I wont risk sending a normal guard you will report there after green house  
and border duties"Grabbing his hat he stood placing it on his head "All of the vessels have killed but that never stopped thoses around us from trying to prevent the deaths"With that said he brushed past her out the door

Moriko stood there seething for a minute before sighing and releasing the fists she hadn't realized she'd clenched. " Gah this is going to be a long day." she sighed Pivoting  
and leaving his office, deciding to go ahead and grab the meat and water and drop it off to Evarin before taking off for her boarder patrol. After a quick trip into the market  
Moriko grabbed a variety of jerky and steaks and other cooked red meats, along with 3 canteens of water and swung by the dungeon, nodding to the guards as she passed them.  
" Hey Rinny, got ya stuff." she said in her typical cheery voice. Holding the bag up into the barred window. Opening the door she slipped in and took a seat on the cot by Eva,  
not quite meeting her gaze as she offered the bag.  
Evarin took the bag absently rummaging through the bag taking a mental inventory of it "Any particular reason you are so agitated "She asked nonchalantly placing the bag  
underneath the cot opening one of the water canteens chugging down the contents to the midway point before replacing the replaced the bottle in the bag before waiting for moriko to respond  
Moriko frowned leaning her head against the cool stone," Gaara is convinced you are guilty, and that the bruise on hinata's wrist and her most recent lacerations were your  
fault as well as the blood in your sake bottle are all the condemning proof he needs to keep you here. It just always pisses me off when people assume the worst of Jinchuriki,  
and he of all people should understand that. From what I heard the people of the village treated him every bit as badly as most other jinchuriki I've come across." growling faintly,  
her irritation showing through. " Don't get me wrong I know you aren't innocent, I can smell the blood on you with my own nose, but I refuse to believe you intentionally hurt the  
Hyuuga girl, or that you mean this village ill." Moriko looked up at her finally, green eyes darkening sadly," But you'd have to give me more to work with please. Gaara put me  
in charge of keeping an eye on since I'm pretty much the only one who even stands a chance if you were to decide to attack the village. If he were to assign the normal  
shinobi squads to you it'd take more details than he has to spare. " the blonde paused rubbing the bridge of her nose as her ears flicked back and forth in annoyance,  
" and getting you out of here would benefit me as well. I don't like it down here, too few plants for me to connect to unless I bring them." she finished with a sigh rolling her head to the side to look at Evarin.

"I caused her death whether by my hand or not the end is the same,the lacerations she had her self to blame though I inflicted the bruise when hauling the girl off the  
ground"Leaning back against the wall looking forward "I have no intent towards the village but could bring it to ruin all the same the men who killed hinata care little for  
collateral damage and would gladly collect play things while completing the task at hand"Even in her blunt warning she seemed bored drinking from her sake bottle  
swallowing the blood with little worry since she had already been discovered eyes glowing as she gazed at the floor

Moriko grinned dryly," Ah so it isn't you that is the one we need to worry about, its the ones after you. As for Hinata, it is how I thought more or less, of course  
Gaara saw it as me just being sympathetic..."shaking her head and rubbing her face she stretched, not quite able to feel triumphant at her discoveries,  
"Gaara's gonna wanna know this. But I'm guessing he will come down later of his own accord, I'll leave it up to you to tell him or me. I will be gone for a few  
hours since I have to instruct the carpenters in how my green houses need to be constructed and then another 6 hours of boarder duty after that, but I'll be  
back once I'm done with today's duties. and I'll bring something actually hot to eat when I come back." Moriko offered her a small genuine smile," Maybe if we can  
convince Gaara of what you just told me, then perhaps we can get you out of here, even if you're stuck on house arrest or something It'll be a bit better than down here,  
and you'll have a much better," the blonde paused and sniffed delicately at one of the spots on the cot, regretting it instantly," Yeah much better sleeping arrangements.  
Speaking of," she paused once more reaching in her own backpack and pulling out a blanket with a sheet wrapped in it navy blue in color," Its not silk but its better than  
whatever that is." Moriko said pointing at the offending and unknown stains on the cot. Standing she smiled once more at eva before turning to the door,"And thanks."

Eva spread the sheet over the cot but placed the still folded blanket on the end to be used forward she pulled the jerked meat up chains ringing along with  
her movement,She rocked her weight back so she was resting against the wall again.'She does realize you gave her the same information as before,really the only thing  
you did give her is the sukis purpose 'Evarin bite into the jerky tearing it with her teeth enjoying the salted meats flavor 'I don't question good luck okaasan' amaya had  
taken over eva's body in her infancy after she was abandoned in the highlands by her father the wolf demons first act was to kill the heartless man,She raised eva in a  
mixture of taking over her body at her younger ages to keep her fed and coaching/nurturing her from within her had been the one to name her evarin had  
known nothing but her wolfen mother and the shadowland hadn't been till her seventh year of life that she had even seen another human.

Evarin smiled baring her sharp canines shredding the meat,her whole body seemed relieved that she finally had something solid in her gut leaving a comforting weight.

Moriko sighed rubbing her face, smearing more dirt across it. It seemed to her that everyone's brains had been fried in the desert heat. "No no no and once again no.  
I said no stone, wire and wood only." she stared in growing annoyance at the mason who was preparing to lay down stone over her precious soil.  
" I picked this place BECAUSE of its soil I don't want that covered up." she stressed once more ready to pull her pigtails. she wondered if Gaara sent her  
to those people just to get back at her for made a total of six times she'd attempted to explain her very simple instructions to them,  
she'd even made blue prints for them to go by. And yet still they tried relentlessly to cover the small bit of precious earth she'd found. she had wandered  
almost every street in town, sniffing everything just to find that small patch of fertile soil and she'd be damned if they covered it with stone. Rubbbing the  
bridge of her nose she looked at them individually and pointed out the two most competent ones that were building the shelves she'd set them to.  
"You two stay, the rest of ya please go do whatever it is you do normally."  
Mr. likestoputstoneseverywhere ,as she'd dubbed him. started angrily," But Lord Gaara-" Moriko sliced her hand in a horizontal line silncing the man,  
" Lord Gaara ordered you to do for me whatever was needed to get these green houses up and running, as you can not seem to fulfill this order then leave I will  
do what needs done with the help of these two men, there are still four other houses that need to be built before the weeks out. As you can not follow my orders  
I am relieving you o your duties now get." She said, eyes flashing as her tail bristled despite her surprisingly calm tone. The man backed down slowly, before  
tuning and leaving the other five men off following. Turning to the remaining two she went and inspected their work with the shelves, nodding her approval to each.  
One of the, a tall broad shouldered man with face paint done up in the traditional manner of the puppet masters of old grinned a bit and whistled shaking his head,  
" You know they are probably off to go complain to Gaara" the blonde shrugged as she moved to where she'd wanted the entrance to be and began making handsigns slowly,  
eyes measuring of distances and calculating as she continued," Let them, they may be civilians, but they were given orders by their lord to follow my instructions, as he  
could not do that I dismissed him and his lackeys. they would have given me more trouble had I let them stay. he didn't seem to think Id realize those were his drinking  
buddies he hired on. And I plan to have a little chat with Gaara myself tonight after I've finished all my duties. I take my gardens very seriously, anyone to mess around  
in them without permission or endanger the safety of my plants, typically ends up seeing a side of me I don't enjoy showing to the world." she seemed almost distant  
as she replied, hand signs never pausing as she spoke. With a final sign chutes of what appeared to be bamboo shot up from the ground, growing rapidly and arching  
toward each other. the upper branches entwined making a shady canopy that filtered the harsh desert sun into a more gentle softer light and blocked most of the sand  
blowing about in the wind. turning her attention back to the man who spoke she smiled, finally placing his scent that was masked by his paint,  
" You'd be Gaara's older brother correct?" The man nodded, grinning wide," What gave it away, I've hardly spoke at all the whole time I've been working."  
Moriko grinned and winked touching a finger to her nose before turning back to the bamboo, trimming the lower leaves off and making an insision along the  
sides for the glass that was to be put up. " whenever you're done with the shelves and cabinets start hanging the glass, I've got to go for boarder patrol now.  
Kankuro you're in charge." With a smile she turned to leave but a large hand grabbed her shoulder. resisting the urge to throw him and risk breaking her new  
walls she turned around once more," Yes?" she asked, a little stiffly. Grinning sheepishly the puppetmaster released her arm, " sorry I was just wanting to ask  
if you'd like someone one to show you around town later." Relaxing Moriko stepped back shaking her head," Sorry Your dear little brother has me on boader  
patrol till late this evening and then has given me a few other responsibilities to take care of, But I shouldn't have so much to do tomorrow, maybe then." She  
flashed him a charming grin before turning and leaping off, already late to meet up wth her detachment.

The commander of the detachment, a seasoned dark haired female frowned at the dirty blonde that showed up 20 minutes late. "Care to explain why you are so late?"  
she asked, her tone cool and hiding her irritation with the new kunoichi. Moriko sighed shaking her head before bowing slightly," Sorry Ma'am Was doing some other  
things Gaara sama ordered and had to deal with some incompetent civilians he assigned to work with me." the woman's blue eyes flashed as she laughed  
,"It wouldn't have been Old Setu would it? That man just never gets along with outsiders to the village. It's the old fashioned like him that make relations with  
other villages hard. How did you handle it?" the older woman asked curiously. The blonde shrugged," I dismissed him and his buddies for not following orders  
and I'll be talking to Gaara later about it. His brother was there and saw it all. I left him in charge of finishing that one off." she said dusting herself off." Sorry  
about showing up a mess. It seems like Gaara is planning to put me through my paces." Moriko laughed shaking her head. With a wry grin shared between the  
two women they were off to meet up with the other 4 members of their temporary squad.

The day was long and hot but quiet, nothing more was spotted aside from a person's body that was already unrecognizable from the carrion that had fed upon it.  
The detachment leader inspected the corpse as Moriko sniffed despite the bile that rose in the back of her throat at the scent as the other member took notes and  
looked for any tracks or evidence how they had died. The stench of the bit of flesh that remained covered any actual scents about the person she normally would  
have picked up, but the fact that there were no backpacks, no clothes or anything even remotely resembling clothing struck her as odd and she made mention  
of it to the others. About five feet away there was a small blade with a handle matching the one that had been found in Hinata's body. Moriko sniffed, surprised  
the scent matched the other blade ut there was something subtlety different in it. Not being able to place the differnce she sighed, once more getting  
out her leather gloves and wrapped it in a clean cotton cloth to take back to Gaara. There was no use in taking the corpse back to the city,  
there wasn't enough left to do a biopsy so after thoroughly investigating the area they returned to their route, taking the dagger with them.  
Everything was normal and quiet except that incident. Night was falling by the time they returned to the city and debriefed with Gaara, leaving their  
notes on the corpse with him for him to go over when he got a chance. Moriko waited for the others to leave before she propped a hip against the door frame watching the readhead skim over the reports.

green-blue eyes scanning left to right skimming the report searching for any key points of information leafing through the pages stressed from  
the days events the complainants of not one but two new jinichuriki women in his village one a suspect in the death of a kohona native.  
All the elders had already came to voice there opinions on it and he was more irritated then ever at the fact he did not then he would have reason  
to not answer their incessant read the end of the report looking up to the blonde sensing her annoyance.  
"Was there any indication of what happen to the belongs,could they have been burned?"before she had a chance to answer he also lifted the blade the symbol turn as if to ask her about the similarities it had with the katana

The blonde shook her head, putting her annoyance to the side til after they finished going over the evidence. " there wasn't any evidence of fire,  
but it may have been blown away there was not much of the corpse left and what flesh was left was stinking so bad I couldn't smell hardly anything else.  
the blade itself smells almost identical to the sword, I'm guessing crafted by the same person as part of a set. Between the carrion and the heat there  
was no way to really tell cause of death or time of death for that matter, It looked like a canine of some sort might have chewed open some of the bones  
but again couldn't tell if it was postmortem or not as there are lots of scavengers in the the area." Moriko sighed unzipping her top and leaving it open,  
finding his office stifling hot and breeze less before sliding down to sit on the floor against the door frame. "I still don't think it was her. there's something  
not right with all of this I just can't put my finger on it." she said with more conviction than she felt. Looking over and meeting his gaze she sighed,  
" So what conclusions have you come to." she was pretty sure she knew what he'd say and waited for the inevitable.

"Your prisoner your investigation she will remain where she is till viable evidence can be presented in her defense"Sat firm in his decision hoping  
that this atleast would appease the loud mouth blonde not wanting to prolong her inviolable would question the woman again after she had spent  
some time behind bars the fact she had yet put up resistance was both a relief an a worry since he did not know the reasoning behind why she wanted to remain here in custody rather than return where she had came.

Sighing the blonde nodded standing up. that was better than him ordering an execution or something. " speaking of things I'm in charge of..."  
she trailed off and gave him a predatory smile as she stalked to his desk and placed her hand on the edges, "I'm sure you got a few complaints today because of me."  
she couldn't resist a grin," I'm surprised you haven't gotten on to me about removing the men you sent to help with the green houses from duty. I was actually almost looking forward to it."  
Her red top was still undone and all she had on beneath it was the top made of bandages as she watched him, emerald eyes sparking at the opportunity for mischief.

"I past the point of caring for pointless squabbles for one day"staring directly at her face "be sure to tighten your top before leaving we have enough misunderstanding at the moment"  
He returned to working on the mountain of paperwork on his desk

"Well be sure to get a fan put in here then," she retorted standing upright. " And if you really must assign civilians to assist in the construction of the green house, think ya could  
find some that can actually follow simple directions like no floors? Even I can only deal with so much idiocy." With that she flashed past him, out of his window and into the  
cooling night air. Swinging by the only restaurant open, which happened to be a ramen bar she ordered two big bowls of the spicy terriyaki beef with a pitcher of tea to go.  
Glad of the fact it was late and not many were out she slipped silently into the prison and opened Evarin's door.

"Hey Rinny chan, I brought dinner. Ramen place was all that was open this late but its hot and fresh." she said slipping in, balancing the meal in one hand as she shut the door.  
"Hope you are ok with spicy." she said grinning as she set the tray she'd grabbed from the restaurant on one end of the cot.

Evarin raised a brow at her only partially zipped top deciding she would rather not know the out quickly resting the hot bowl on her crossed legs to  
prevent burning her fingers she broke the wood chop stix using them to stir the ramen on her it expertly with the utensils she took some noodles into  
her mouth biting into it finding meat hidden inside the spices an broth dancing on her alcohol abused tasted different then dishes she was used to ,  
it must have to do with the different animal and plant species that or merely different wasn't much of a cook so she wouldn't know herself.  
She felt the blonde watching her opting to wait till she was through eating to talk with with noisy women with open tops was better dealt with a full stomach.

"Are you spending your own money to buy these items?"

Evarin placed her empty bowl aside on floor to avoid spilling it on the makeshift resettling in place her line of vision once again being drawn to moriko's bust,  
reaching out evarin grasped the pull to the zipper pulling it in a upwards trail till it got to the catch.

Moriko looked down and blushed, having completely forgotten about it being unzipped. "Oh , eh sorry bout that more habit I guess. I'm still getting used to village life  
again and desert isn't exactly my typical climate. As for the things I get, no worries, money has never been something I worry about since I really hardly every use it on myself.  
Between all I've collected over the years alone from old contracts and such there's more than I could ever spend." she said, biting her lip still a little embarrassed of the fact  
she'd forgotten about her top being undone she focused on her ramen. she'd never really worried about something so silly before but she couldn't help but kind of want this older jinchuriki to think well of her.

"hai its from my village its a habit of some shinobi of my village to take possessions from opponents after death whether other shinobi or victims.  
It is doubtful you will ever recover the mans belongings"Deciding the humor the girls wishes Evarin's wrists covered in black smoke getting to her feet she arms phased through  
the shackles and she walked to the center of the room the smoke engulfing then extending from her right arm forming a large scythe-like weapon a  
chain connecting from the base of the weapon to her wrist."I don't use physical weapons my jutsu allows me to create shadow blades its more convenient to have weapons that add no added weight "  
As quickly as it appeared the blade faded into the night returning to the cot evarin phased her arms back into the a coin she showed the engraved drawing "This is amaya"

Moriko stared, rather surprised and a little smug since it proved her point that Evarin could leave whenever she wanted. "To be honest we couldn't even tell  
gender of the body or time of death even there was so little left, and some of the bones had been crushed as if by jackals or something. But that shadow jutsu looks really handy,"  
she grinned watching the scythe," Now we just need Gaara to get his ass down here to see for himself. " the blonde giggled and took a drink from the tea.  
"Well I'll try to make it as comfortable for you as I can while you're down here till he can be convinced."

"It was male I'm sure of that just as I'm certain it wasn't jackals "She said pouring another glass of tea "As for The conditions are exceptable Theres no need for  
unnecessary kage wants information I don't feel like giving"She took another sip before opting for the blood sake looking down at the tea a moment before looking up again

Moriko cocked her head to the left watching her, coyote ears flopping with the motion of her head,"How can you be sure about it?"

"You didn't mention a crushed pelvis"

**R&R**


	6. ranting coyote

**HEY IM BACK ! at random points throughout ...rape,gore,yuri,boyxgirl lemons and limes,bisexual and other random insanity  
rated M afterall XD**

**thanks for reading!**

**More of stubborn mori XD  
**

...

Moriko's brows furrowed at that comment, wondering what that had to do with anything, her eyes asking the question for her.

"Had it been female,she would have been raped without concern of her surviving the experience"

Stomach churning slightly, she frowned," Is that what they would have done to you and Hinata if they'd caught you both?" bringing her handto her mouth she  
chewed on the knuckle of her index finger as she tried to settle the nauseated feeling in her stomach at the thought of such actions.

Evarin leaned against the wall taking a moment to enjoy the cooling surface "Hinata yes they are known for taking toys but me they would have left me alive  
most likely not in good condition but alive non the less"Growling slightly angry at the thought of what would have happened if the suki had captured the young hyuuga.  
Even if she had lived she wouldn't had wanted suki were little better than the hounds they brought with them no self control just indulgence.  
Murdering their kind an insulting their leader just brought down their wrath upon her.  
"Their master most likely gave orders to retrieve so he could deal his vengeance he wouldn't want his play toy broken before he got it would he"  
for the first time since being in the land of day did she laugh it was cold and sarcastic but a laugh.

Her head tilting to the opposite side the blonde sighed before shaking her head,"I'm not sure if I wanna ask what you did to piss them off to be  
in such a predicament. But why couldn't you tell Gaara at least some of he wouldn't be so adamant about keeping you locked up like this."

Racking her brain to try an remember the right terminology that would make the blonde understand.  
After some help from amaya she remember what the fire village called there upper level shinobi  
"They are similar to the leaf villages...anbu"she wasn't sure she pronounced it correctly"They are under orders to arrest me for murder,I will be  
if caught punished for the death of not only some of their men but multiple civilians.I doubt telling that to your kage would turn things in my favor"

The red-head would probably tried to crush the life from her evarin wasn't trying to conserve energy she might indulge them both in a battle to  
see just which jinchuriki had the most the sand wielder against her shadow jutsu was a thrill that put her senses on inhaled  
the scent of blood leaking from the sake flask and instantly darkening her unwanted emotions to the surface keeping them hidden  
behind the ever stoic mask she could feel the blonde shift on the cot beside her blonde pig tails drooping slightly from a day of wear  
fatigue obvious just by a glance,her tail and ears reacting to her wouldn't lie there was no point these people where not allies nor  
had any ties to her telling them everything was pointless as well in time everything would fall into whatever place fate saw fit.

Moriko shook her head sighing, a yawn escaping," Why does it seem everyone  
wants you in jail or dead. You'd think it'd get kinda old after a while." she  
rubbed the bridge of her nose, hoping whenever she actually made it to bed she'd  
be able to fall asleep that night. Shioka growled in her mind,' There will be  
time for sleep later focus and keep your guard up pup.' Moriko was too tired to  
really argue with shioka and just rolled her eyes and muttered," Sush you pain  
in my ass."

Evarin listened to the blonde yawn beside her "Killing people normally  
causes that reaction atleast in a plausible sense"

"Its a shinobi's job, and what it seems jinchuriki do best. Civilians have  
an annoying habit of getting in ones way." Shrugging she laid her head back  
against the stone once more, wrapping her tail around her waist so it rested in  
her lap.

"I wasn't ordered to do it"evarin pointed out bluntly taking a sip of her sake  
"amaya didn't make me there wasn't some justifiable reason behind it."Looking  
directly at the woman grabbing morikos chin between her finger making her look  
directly into eyes "You show sympathy because we are the same kind had I not  
been jinichuriki my consequences would be the same law is law and murder is  
murder"

The blonde stared back stubbornly," I never said you weren't guilty of anything,  
I am only saying there is more to this story than you're sharing, and until I  
don't know about you but the fact that you are being blamed for at least one  
murder you didn't do isn't right and I plan to do my damnedest to try clearing  
your name of that one if nothing else. And just a side note, I can not think of  
a single shinobi that would bat an eye at killing us for what we are, most would  
be pleased to. I show sympathy because I know how that kind of constant threat  
changes a person, warps them if you will. The demon inside us is not the most  
dangerous one we have to face, its the one we become due to the way people view  
us and treat us."  
Evarin scoffed at the girl black smoke charging into room covering it in  
overwhelming darkness "baka"

Moriko was about to reply when the darkness cleared and she was in her  
apartment. Growling faintly she threw a nearby pillow at the wall. " stubborn  
freaking wolf." she grumbled flopping face up onto her futon. As tired as she  
was she couldn't quite manage to fall asleep. So she laid there, more than a  
little tempted to march back down to her cell and give the wolf host a piece of  
her mind. With a dejected sigh she tossed out the idea, knowing the woman would  
probably just send her right back here if she tried, which made her wonder how  
she'd found out where Moriko was staying. She'd only been up to her apartment  
once and that was just to find it and toss her bag on the bed. "Friggin  
stalker," she muttered, crossing her arms as she stared at her ceiling and  
began counting holes in it.

Evarin finished off the tea throwing the container into the far wall where it smashed into tons of tiny shards across the sandy floor.  
The bowls and trays following after leaving a broken pile in the corner.

Gaara paced his room, glaring at the bed covered in silks that he could never  
really use for more than a prop. Cursing silently he wished neither of the  
jinchuriki females had ever crossed his path and he could go back to the  
semblance of normalcy that he had finally attained. In his head shukaku  
battled for supremacy, having decided instead of wanting to kill the two new  
females he wanted to sample them. Growling Gaara clamped his hands around his  
head, trying to force the tanuki back in line. He decided to leave his room and  
go for a stroll, to hopefully settle the raging beast who kept playing dirty  
images in his head of the two new jinchuriki.  
Letting his feet take him where they would he realized it was a mistake when he  
realized he was heading to the cells. black and gold bled through, hiding his  
typically aqua eyes as he glanced through the cell bars.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	7. red metal and gold

**hey ppl =)**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**WARNINGS rape,gore,abuse,psyhcological trama,lemon,  
**

Evarins body tensed as she felt the intruding presence,her head jerking into the direction the chakara was coming daggers at the red-head in the shadows of the rooms far corner.  
"What are you doing here?"evarins demanded venom lacing her voice,she jumped to her feet using her left leg to kick the bamboo cot aside.  
Aztari stepped into the light, chucking as his eyes seemed to glow with a predatory light. " Now no need ta be tha' way. not like I'm here ta kill ya." he grinned wider at her.

Evarin spat at his feet "then why are you here you sick fuck didn't I disgrace your name enough the last time"her sharp canines instinctively bared at the large muscular man his blood red hair  
reaching his shoulders his chest bare down to the kilt around his waist made of skins and furs.

Smirking at her reaction, reminding him of a caged beast he laughed once more," I was thinking perhaps a solution to our... differences." He stepped closer, watching her.

Evarin activate her jutsu smoke wrapping around her hands but when she pulled at the shackles her wrists remained locked in a violent jerk of the chain the metal clanged together  
but she couldn't break free.A wave of panic came over her but she didn't show it instead her face revealed nothing but unbridled tried to form her scythe but it wouldn't solidify.  
Using her foot she broke a leg off the cot spinning it in her hand."Differences?and here I thought this had to do with me knocking your ass out in front of your men"her tone taunting "really emasculated you didn't it?"  
Evarin retraced her steps trying to think what would have happened to strip her of her chakra even amaya had somehow been her only the option of close range  
combat with the assumption he didn't pull a didn't doubt the young brunette she saw guarding the cells was dead an no one else would be down till the morning.  
"I could kill you put you out of your misery you know"She smiled raising the sharaded bamboo staff

Grinning wider, baring his teeth in a feral grin," I must admi' I rather like when you get feisty like that." laughing he swiped at her, knocking the bamboo from her hand and pinning her  
against the wall,the cold metal cutting into her flesh," And here I came to offer you a way back into the village." Leering down at her he clamped his lips on hers roughly, in a dominating kiss.  
Evarin struggled against him though it did little more than knock her body against his muscular wrists stung from the metal scraping her skin trying to reach over the cuffs  
to dig her nails in his away pressing her left cheek against the wall panting from the lack of air "I fail to see how this will get me back into the village you fuck"She snapped at his face  
Laughing he said," Simple, you submit to me. After that point you don't need to worry your feral little head about it." one hand grabbing her chin with a bruising grip he forced her to  
look him in the eyes. " Or you can keep resisting and there might be a few more day walkers to disappear  
, Maybe tha' li'l light haired female that 'watches' you would make a fine toy for Abbas." Grinning as if it were the best idea in the world he continued looking down at her as if were  
being most magnanimous and a bit smug, knowing she'd realize they were still watching her. even if they hadn't made a move yet aside from leaving the corpse near the city for the villagers to find.

She glare back refusing to admit defeat "Trailing after me like a love sick child now?how beneath even you lusting after a female that rejects you your pathetic.  
"Leaning closer to him mere centimeters from his lips "What happened to me being a vile demon witch"her voice husky causing a warm mist to spread over his mouth and chin.  
"I killed my own people you think I care what happens to strangers who dare think they imprison me?I'd sooner rip the life from their bodies then defend them"ran her free hand through his blood colored  
locks dragging her nails over his scalp "you think I wouldn't hesitate to kill you? Az-ta-ri"

" Oh tha' view of you hasn' changed a bit, don' mistake my motives as anything but what they are, curiosity to see how well the demon cunt rides and perhaps if ya are good  
enough I migh' keep ya as a pet. Dinni ya know the best rides are normally the ones you break yourself." Grinning at her he took another kiss, biting her lip as he did so and slid one of his hands to her ass,  
pulling her flat against his muscled body.

she kissed him back as her nails drew blood,her body betraying her with him so close  
Smirking he looked own at her," Heh I see ya not as opposed to the idea as you profess." his breath flooding over her as he spoke into her lips, ending it to move her hair from her neck,  
biting the tender flesh roughly without drawing blood.  
hissing slightly from his teeth baring down into sensitive flesh both palms pressing into his chest "like you and your reasons?"  
head butting him in the face hitting the right side just missing his eye

Backhanding her he grabbed her by the throat and held her so her toes were dangling just above the ground. "I'm bein' completely honest in my motives, not that you'd know honesty if it  
bit you in that round ass of yours." Not giving her time to respond he dropped her to the ground, knocking her feet from beneath her and pulling her until her arms were locked above her head by  
the chains as he straddled her, revealing that he wore nothing beneath his kilt. Grinning her looked down at her, making sure she felt his erection grinding into her pelvis.

Evarin felt bile climb in her throat at his intentions but her body no long listened to her layered clothing blocking the full sensation of him on her  
Smirking down at her, he ran a hand along her belly," You feel odd don't you? Not able to control your own body." leaning down he licked her cheek just to enjoy her trying to flinch away from it."  
The blade that killed the girl that was with you had my blood on it. I knew you'd end up consuming some of it. It seems to be a pattern of yours, eatting your lovers or potentials lovers anyway."

His tongue on her felt wrong everything in her screamed to get away but she couldn't move an wasn't supposed to touch her,inner instincts roaring that this man was not her mate that she should  
kill him for getting close.'It seems to be a pattern of yours' The words got the desired effect striking a cord that stopped her in her heart sank as it pumped liquid ice through her veins all facial feature going blank.  
No matter how she tried to hide it the death of her former lover still tore at her deeply enough to put her in harms way whether by aztari or her own hand."bastard"the word came out barely over a whisper  
she looked anywhere but his face refusing to look at the smug look she was sure he had that was one luxury she could deny him.  
His weight pushed her harder against the unforgiving surface,He was slightly shorter than ryo but broader with bulkier muscles from obsessive training and a life of strenuous labor before becoming a suki.  
His red hair coming down blocking her vision to either side giving her little else but to stare at the strands

Grinning wider at her curse he leaned down and nuzzled her in a mockery of a lover's embrace,"Such a shame, Ryo was a good shinobi if nothing else, though I would have enjoyed such a chance to get rid of him myself.  
He was always a pain in my ass," pausing and chuckling," Guess ya did me a favor after all, lets see if I can repay ya for it," laughing he slid her top up, baring her bandaged chest and pulled the bandages beneath her  
breast as they sprang free from their binding. " for a demon bitch a have a lovely rack, what a waste." he clicked his tongue and shook his head as if it actually mattered to him.

Evarin continued to stare at off to the right she couldn't hear his words anymore but could feel his hands on her him push her top up and rip her breast air was cold goosebumps spreading over her ivory skin.  
She could feel his eyes on her staring down at her like a wolf does a clenched her fists trying to break free of the jutsu

Realizing what she was doing he laughed,"The demon bitch threatened by my jutsu? Afraid you'll start feeling things for the one man your poor deceased fiance hated more than anything?" Pinching and  
rolling her nipples roughly to get her attention he licked his lips, grinding harder into her pelvis. Leaning down he breathed softly into her ear," Don't worry, his memory won't bother you too much longer."

Evarin head whirled around to face him spitting directly in his face.A burning rage behind her eyes "You aren't half the man ryo is even dead.A coward like you could only dream of fucking like him"she  
seethed at him her glare twisted into amusement as he wiped away the defilement to his person."You won't even be his equal in death"A dark chuckle her inhibitions an worries completely forgotten.  
She bucked forward at him as far the jutsu would let her before falling back laughing at her captor

Reigning in his rage he clenched his fists," We will see cunt, we will see..." Voice fading and trailing off he disappeared in a small puff of smoke,Allowing Evarin control of her own body once more,  
as the cell door banged open, black and gold eyes gleaming in the darkness, spiky red hair hidden in the silhouette.

Growling and pacing back in his own room Aztari punched a hole in his solid stone walls, ready to destroy the first living thing he saw.  
" Tha gall of tha fookin tavern wench even compairin' me to tha worthless bag of flesh. HE was second ta meh! not the other way aroun'!" Roaring as if the object of his rage could hear him through  
the veil if he yelled loud enough, he proceeded his destructive rampage, other members of the suki feeling rather wary of the rage and killing intent radiating from their leaders quarters.

Evarin pushed herself up opening an closing her fists just to prove to herself that she abrupt disappearance taking her off and aches racking her body  
with every movement somewhat stiff from being bound by the blood jutsu  
Gaara watched her slow, stiff movements from the back of his mind and felt an odd spike of something he did not want to know what it was before it was snuffed out by  
Shukaku's feral growl at her vulnerable position. Stalking closer he watched her, licking his lips as sand slammed the door shut loudly.  
Evarin vision shot up to the redhead quickly noting the gold eyes "Go away one-tail I've had my fill of redheads for the night"she stated dismissively as  
she took a sip of her blood sake kanji eyes cutting through the dark the cork and returning her sights to the jincuriki.

Stepping closer he chuckled," But I haven't even gotten a taste of you. I've let the boy have his little bit of peace and such, but I will have you." Eyes glittering he licked his chops, more sand swirling around  
the room as he moved closer.  
Eva flared her chakra shadows shifting behind her "I said leave me one-tail I  
have no patience to spare on you"  
" And I have none to spare with your constant games and intrigue. What I want  
is simple and straight forward at least." he snapped back, the sand swirling  
faster in his growing annoyance at being denied what he wanted and being  
dismissed for his single tail as all the other jinchuriki did.  
Her jutsu phased her wrists through the shackles her injuries wrapping around  
like bloodied bracelets bruised an torn from fighting against the shackles.A  
cold stare of red boring into gold as she sashayed towards the raccoon beast  
"What makes you males think I could be tamed?"Raising herself on her toes she  
brought her lips down on his cutting his lip with his with her sharp  
her tongue across the wound mixing the metallic taste with the  
one already in her mouth.

Groaning slightly as his erection grew he lapped at the blood, stealing a kiss," I don't want to tame you." he growled, eyes losing focus," I want what you as is, just would like more answers eventually."  
Resting his hands on her waist he pulled her body against his, sliding them up to her breasts and back down to her ass, lifting her off her feet and nestling between her legs.

She braced herself on his shoulders resting her arms loosely around his neck,locking her ankles behind his breathing becoming labored from his constant herself up she brought  
her lips to Shukaku's mouth pressing down with a dominating force,her right hand trailing down his chest getting a feel of his muscles beneath the shirt  
Relishing the attention he decided then that there would be at least a few repeat performances. It been far too long since he'd been able to be unleashed. Kissing her back fiercely‚ he grinned slyly at her when  
they parted for breath, him nipping her shoulder just enough to draw blood to lap at as he held eye contact," I must say, this place is giving me a few ideas I think you might enjoy as much as I will."  
his voice was almost a purr as he grew annoyed at the clothing between them, the sand removing his own clothing.  
"Sorry but thats enough for now one-tail"With a swift motion her elbow collided with his face releasing her from his on the floor she did a round house kick to his torso using her shadows to get past  
the sand drop kicking him in the back of the neck while he hunched over using both hands to twist his body in the plummet so that he landed on his beside him "I expect to be in new quarters by the  
time your sun rises"Stealing a kiss she got up holding the door open "I'll be with the blonde you can have gaara send his guards there"With that she disappeared down the hall

**...**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
**

**wow evarin can't catch a break with these red-heads can she XD**

**R&R**


	8. bloodied scarcasm

**HEY IM BACK ! at random points throughout ...rape,gore,yuri,boyxgirl lemons and limes,bisexual and other random insanity  
rated M afterall XD**

**thanks for reading!**

Moriko took her time in the shower, not really wanting to go back to bed. the steam muffed sound and hid her reflection in the mirror and she sighed still not able to relax enough to sleep. With a sigh of exasperation  
at her delima she wrapped her towel around her torso and opened her bathroom door, letting the steam fill her room with its comfortable warmth in the cool night she stood in the door way staring at  
her bed in which Evarin had made herself comfortable. She looked rough and the blonde bit back an instinctive growl as the smell of dried blood hit her nose. "My door was locked." she said simply,  
holding her towel closer to her bosom and eying the distance between her and the dresser which was on the far side of the bed. A faint blush tinged her cheeks that had nothing to do with the  
steam as she thought of her earlier comment.

Evarin groaned covering her head with a pillow "Didn't use the door"her voice was groggy she had been almost asleep before moriko returned to the body throbbed the pain coinciding with the beat  
of her heart the gashes ,abrasions and bite marks had faded into dull stings easily cool sheets felt good against her overheated skin she relaxed further trying to absorb the feeling

Moving to the dresser quickly Moriko dropped the towel while she was digging through the drawer for pajamas. Pulling out a pale green tan top and a skimpy pair of matching shorts she slid them on,  
the material not covering her tanned belly as she moved to the bed and eyed the wounds critically. " what happened to you?" she asked, moving her hands to hover over the gashes on her wrist, waiting  
for some sign of permission before she started healing the woman.

"heal it if ya want its more a nuisance then anything"Staying in her place beneath the pillow "Jerked against the chains quicker than my jutsu"  
Eying the state of her clothing and the bruises Moriko refused to believe that but began healing the wounds, starting at the older womans hands  
and moving up her arms. Letting her chakra flow through her and guide her to each of the injuries she healed them, finding bruises all the way down to her pelvis.  
"What the hell happened Rinny, you weren't bruised earlier these are fresh..." staring at the faint outline of a bruise forming on the porcelain skin around her lips  
Moriko traced a finger lightly around it, getting angrier with each new mar on the pale skin she found.  
Eva leaned up against the head board watching moriko work on the bruises waiting for her inevitable discovery of the bite would have to mend her top later  
on the bandages would have to be replaced once she could make it to a indifferent even when moriko touched her face the green jutsu giving off a numbing  
effect to her nerves."Miscalculated" She fished out her blood sake taking a few swigs replacing it then pulling out the sakes smaller container drinking down the burning liquid  
the alcohol washing away the remaining taste in her mouth evidence of the Celt and sand demons intrusion burned could smell them still on her skin an clothing after  
the coyote finished she'd borrow the girls shower so she could wash off the filthy feeling that was clawing at her on the blondes actions rather then  
replay the nights events in her head "Your kazekage knows I'm here it would be wise to report to him upon awakening I doubt hell be in a pleasant mood."

'eva child what happened I was blocked off from you then the one tail?'

'Ivenius's blade he coated it with aztari's blood...I took in some when I kissed hina enough to give him control'

'Will you be alright?'

'he knew I'd take in her blood,he knew I'd let another die in my arms amaya.'

'it was unavoidable'

'I CHOSE MY LIFE OVER THEIRS!I KILLED THEM I SHOULD BE DEAD WHILE THEY YET BREATHE!...it should never have been this way'

Evarin knew the wolf wouldn't press her a understanding she was grateful for "Ryo forgive me for I have fallen farther then I think I can climb from"

She felt the blonde pull the fabric aside the hid the marring teeth marks the bruising pattern on her neck and where shukaku's teeth punctured her shoulder

Unable to hide her outrage at the bite marks any longer she growled, chakra leaving her fingers as she lost concentration for a moment," Where did these bites come from and I know you didn't do them to yourself..."  
Catching a mixture of masculine scents on Eva's clothing she clenched her fist, recognizing one immediately and deciding she would be having a serious talk with her new kage soon ,either that night or in the  
morning she hadn't decided. In her head Shioka chuckled at the blondes seething inner rage. ' The girl can obviously handle her own pup no need to get worked up,' She said,  
mirth in her voice showing she actually enjoyed when Mori would work herself up like that. Standing up Moriko went to her dresser once more and dug through it, finding a pair of loose silky black  
pants and a black tank top of the same material and set them on the edge of the bed. " Sit up and take of your top so I can see the rest." she said, eyes  
focused on the dried blood on the open wounds where she'd been bit.  
Moving to where she sat beside the clean garments she pulled off the top folding it before packing it into the satchel hanging from one of her pulled away what was left of the binding with  
little effort letting it fall to the floor beside the bed she rested her right ankle across her left leg while her hands held her weight to either side of her as she sat on the edge waiting for  
moriko to finish her assessment."I had some visitors its been handled" the response was nonchalant an calm,her body language ignoring her topless state in front of the scolding blonde  
Eye twitching Moriko bit the inside of her cheek cracking her knuckles before getting back to work, mentally cataloging every bruise scratch and mar she could find. Mapping the size  
and likely cause of each for future reference inher mind she started at the bruises and bite marks on her neck, the cuts and bruises on her wrists from the shackles,  
the scratches on her wrist, the bruise forming on her chin and lips as well as the hand print on her face, larger than Gaara's, with more bruises on her waist and arms.  
"I know Gaara was one visitor... who is the other scent belong to?" she asked, Finishing up healing all of the wounds down to her belly, sighing mentally in relief when  
she saw her pants were still in place and in better shape than her top had been.

"The other was suki"She walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her She her pants an assortment of belts placed in a pile with her boots and headband on the floor.  
Pulling aside the curtain she turned on the hot water adding only enough cold as to not scald her skin,testing it with her hand before stepping in letting out a breathe of relief when  
the hot water hit her sore muscles easing away the stiffness.  
Twisting off a cap to morikos shampoo she poured some into her hand then lathered it into her long onyx hair she leaned back into the water rinsing it away before washing off the  
rest of her body thankful to get rid of the grime and couldn't smell either of the red-heads anymore satisfied with that she stepped out grabbing a towel to dry off not bothering  
to wrap it around herself she grabbing the clothes moriko had given her slipping into them she looked into the mirror combing her hands through her hair looking at her reflection it  
seemed off reaching in the leather satchel she pulled out a handful of metal the silver metal engraved with delicate designs.A setting the assortment of piercings on the counter she  
began fastening the earrings in one by one in each ear till all of one and half the other had their metal works back in one of the two barbells she quickly replaced it in  
her brow wincing from the sting of the hole trying to seal itself with the absence doing the other she then picked up the last precise force to pierce her right nostril using some  
water to wipe away the another quick look in the mirror before picking up her things and opening the door.

Moriko was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling with her hands laced behind her head, one leg dangling from the edge. Turning her head without getting up she looked at Eva,  
surprised by the piercings ,"You always have those? " she asked, stuffing down the questions she'd planned to bombard her with when she got out of the shower, deciding she was too tired to try fighting it.

She placed her belongs by the bed before falling back onto the mattress "hai besides the nasal" she had moved her wrist guard to her left arm placing it over her eyes as she drifted to  
sleep exhausted from the eventful night  
Moriko stared at her bunk mate as drowsiness she'd been lounging for began to settle over her. tracing the pattern of the tattoo on Eva's arm the blonde drifted to sleep for the first  
time since she'd entered the village. Just before she drifted all the way of she mumbled,"Thank you Rinny Chan." softly.  
Moriko awoke wondering why her pillow was so warm before she realized it was breathing. Opening her eyes she realized some time in the night she'd layed her head on Evarin's belly and had  
wrapped her arms around the older womans waist and her tail around her legs. Blushing slightly she looked up, wondering if she had noticed or cared just not quiet ready to get up yet.

Eva peered down at the younger woman from beneath her arm her breathing causing the blondes head to rise an fall with her chest."The guards have already came knocking you  
might want to get up now"remaining still not to disturb her till she decided to move  
Yawning and stretching she sat up slowly, blushing a bit and grinning sheepishly before waving her hand dismissively," Meh He can wait on me and I doubt he'll be happy with me anyway."  
giggling she slipped out of the bed and padded to the dresser once more pulling out her normal outfit and getting dressed, not bothering to hide while she dressed. She moved to the kitchenette,  
"Coffee or tea?" she asked, putting a pot of water on to boil before starting to brush her hair and pull it into pig tails, binding each just at the base of each of her coyote ears.  
" Any chance you'd be willing to pierce my ears sometime?" she asked offhandedly as she moved about watering her plants around the apartment.

Evarin had dressed while moriko had busied herself with her her normal clothes in need of cleaning and repair,she dressed in black harem pants with her satchel belt over them and black an red gypsy top had a low cut scoop going up to short sleeves black on top fading into red just below the bust behind it was backless held together by three ties over her shoulder blades,mid back and just above her waist she fastened a monk sleeve to the right side covering up her tattooed arm.  
pulling on her boots before grabbing two gold earring lifting them up for the coyote nin to see before she sat at the table "tea since we seem to be in no hurry"  
She relaxed back in the chair watching the moriko fuss over her plant life  
Smiling aoddingn her approval of the other woman's choice she wandered back to the kitchenette, pausing to pluck some leaves from one of the pots near the counter, mincing them before dropping them in the now boiling water to steep as she covered the kettle and moved it off the heat. Rinsing her hands she took a seat beside Evarin looking at the hoops before her eyes lit up. "Oh I have the prefect thing for them. Moving to one of her smaller pouches she kept on her she dug through it to a hidden pocket on the bottom, pulling out a small silvery pearl on a small ring. Bringing it to the table she looped the two hoops together and the pearl became a charm for one of the earrings. Holding them up for Eva's approval of her addition to them, the pearl one next to her right ear. " What you think?"

"Its exceptable its your ear not mine my opinion makes little difference,Sit and I'll place them for you"  
Pulling the blonde onto her lap she quickly pierced one above the other in her left ear the charmed one on sure they where fastened then pushed the moriko up to her feet "You'll want to wipe away then blood before you pour the tea"  
Smiling and reaching up, touching the sensitive ears lightly before stoppping the little bit of bleeding and grabbing a rag from the sink to clean the fur on her ears. Washing her hands and tossing the rag into a basket hidden in a corner to be cleaned later she set out two cups a cup of cream and a bowl of sugar on the table. " Not sure how you prefer your tea but it's a Chai with a little Jasmine." she said, pouring the tea into each cup, the strainer in the spout collecting the loose leaves.

Evarin drank from her larger flask then picked up her cup drinking it without additives "Shall we go see the seething lead'r?"The celtic side of her blood line sneaking through in the statement contrasting with the heavy hindi an arab features her almond shaped eyes where the only thing that gave any hint she might have any ancestors from the shadow village founders had been nomads who had taken hindi an arab brides on the way to these lands later on their children marrying natives while other tried to keep as many of the mixed traditions and well as preserve the older like her kept the traits of the brides while ones like aztari kept traits of their celtic fore fathers.  
She finished her tea setting aside the cup studying the her supposed guard sitting across from her.

Chuckling Moriko finished her sweetened tea, rinsing the pot and putting away everything before turning back. "I guess we may as well." Slipping into her sandals by the window she stepped out on the narrow balcony and led the way to Gaara's office, using the window just for the pleasure of seeing his annoyance. "Have a nice evening GaaraSama?" she asked, the biting sarcasm barely restrained from her tone as she leaned against the wall once more, watching the red head who was looking much worse for wear than he had been last night. Tired aqua eyes glared at the two women entering his office before widening as they paused on Evarin's outfit. Shukaku rumbled in pleasure at the sight, finding her foreign appearance fitting with the dessert back drop. 'We should have her dress like that more often.' he chuckled perversely. Shoving him back down mentally Gaara's glare didn't lessen as he stood from his desk. Ignoring Moriko he continued staring at Evarin,"Did you enjoy your new sleeping arrangement last night?" His tone was neutral but by the stiff way he moved it was obvious he was not only still sore but reigning in his rage.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	9. shu the smooth talker XD

**=)**

****

Evarin raised a brow leaning against a book case her arms crossing below her bust and one ankle resting on top of the she return the unwavering gaze to the tired red head  
"Thats my new arrangements sharing a bed with the blonde" not able to resist she instantly added "Is being a pillow part of my sentence?" she made sure that her voice sounded suggestive along  
with a slight his body to make sure she didn't do more damage last night then she intended  
Moriko blushed slightly but remained silent feeling tension building between the two. Shukaku raged in Gaara's head at the idea that she left them to deal with a raging hard on all night while she  
was cuddling comfortably with the blonde. Raising on hand to his head trying to silence the demon, hand trembling slightly. Seeing the trembling hand Mori raised her brow,  
" You've not been drinking the tea. No wonder you ended up assaulting and molesting poor rinny chan last night." she said with a disapproving clicking of her tongue. Gaara's gaze snapped  
up to Moriko," Don't you chasite me, Shukaku has been fighting for control ever since you two showed up, it was him acting last night, not me! I had gone down to talk to her and get answers  
when she freaked out. Shukaku took over and she was kissing him dammit! And speaking of did you know it was so easy for her to get in and out?" Gaara seemed to have snapped, something inside shaking loose  
with all  
the pressures and lack of sleep piling up on him. Moriko rolled her eyes and grinned," I kinda tried telling you but not like anyone ever listens to the blonde." Shrugging, palms up,  
she continued hands resting on her hips as she shifted her weight, moving closer to him, " and as far as blaming Shukaku, You are a Kage, you should be responsible enough to  
remember to make a pot of tea once a day, and even if you forgot that's what all your little assistants are for. All of it boils down to you lost control, you forgot, and you did not do it.  
Be a fucking man and own your own damn mistakes and short comings got it? And If i find another mark on her from your negligence you will have me to deal with and as far as this  
matter is concerned I don't care if you're my kage or not, you've no right to go about molesting women be they prisoners or not." Standing nose to nose with him she jabbed him in  
the chest with her finger. Stepping back and pushing her hand  
aside, trying desperately to resist the urge to destroy her with Sand Coffin he met her gaze,"Fine, If you are so worried for her well being, the two of you will continue staying the same room until further notice."  
The mention of the her living with the blonde got her attention she didnt want to be near anyone for long periods of could only keep up her charade so long being with  
the girl 24/7 ran too much of a risk."The one-tail might have bite my shoulder but he was not to blame for the rest.I caused him more harm to him then he did to me"her voice  
was back to its nothingness an her face dead back onto both feet her arms tightening around her slightly "I will make the tea in exchange for different board that  
way your people wont have to be aware that you are having troubles with your demon"Annoyed that she would have to barter to get the privacy that would keep mind at ease.  
Instead for constant worry of discovery she had yet discovered whether or not she still had any of aztari jutsu in her system bedding near the blonde would put her at risk as well if he returned.  
"I can handle shu should he get control again this way you wont have to worry about anyone else being around should he get control when you try to drink the brew"  
Moriko just shook her head finding it all amusing. "Guess I'll have to find a second bed and maybe a privacy wall." she said," Though I will say sleeping with Rinny Chan was  
incredibly restful." Giggling she sat on the edge of Gaara's desk. Eyes twitching, he clenched his fists. "Just go. Get the hell out of my sight the both of you." With a feigned  
hurt innocent look Mori held her hand to her chest,"But what about my orders for the day Sir And what about her first visitor last night?" Gaara stiffened, the chair he'd rested his  
hand on cracking in his grasp and Shukaku roared in outrage. ".Visitor." he bit out, eyes flashing as he grew even closer to losing control. Shrugging she looked to Evarin  
to see if she wanted to say anything first or not.  
"The man who came to my cell before you he didn't find me funny either"Eva shrugged as if she had actually tried to amuse aztari before she received the injuries."redheads tough crowd"

Moriko grinned at Evarin shaking her head,"Tell me about it," she chimed in. Gaara's face flushed almost as red as his hair as he moved in front of the dark haired woman,  
not sure what his intentions were. pausing he sniffed,"You're drunk aren't you?" he said, eye twitching as he stepped back. Morio chuckled once more, a bit dryly,  
" Well ya know, from my own personal experience, blood doesn't exactly taste good, of course she'd want something strong to chase it down." Turning on his heel he  
glared at moriko, Whole body tense before he yelled unintelligibly and threw he nearest chair at her. Neatly ducking under it she smiled wide  
,"And on that note I think it's time for us to go Rinny chan" she said giggling, dancing to the window sill, still dodging sand and furniture.

Evarin enrapt herself in the shadows dropping into the floor before coming up and catching the redhead in a choke on the edge of the battered desk as sand clamped  
down on her legs and struck at her trying to free its master "One-tail your jinchuriki needs healed should my problems become your own.I will not have injured when you should  
be at your peak"Looking up at moriko in the window Ceil "You can heal him as you did me?"her voiced strained from the effort to hold the red head,she doubted she'd be able to  
keep it up had more chakra but he had the physical strength on her in her inebriated state

Without questioning Moriko moved quickly, reaching in the pouch on her thigh and pulling out some powder meant to make people fall asleep almost instantly. Summoning vines around  
her to protect her from the sand she forced her way to them, blowing the powder directly in Gaara's face. The minute the red head was asleep Shukaku roared, excited in his freedom,  
only to be cut short by a very sharp kunai in his nether regions. Moriko met his gaze," I put him to sleep cause I figured you'd be easier to work with than he would. now sit still and  
enjoy your time with Rinny chan holding ya like that while I heal your body. You make things hard for me and move around and you'll be a fixed tanuki got it?" she said, her hands  
glowing green as she began at his stomach and worked her way up.

Evarin wrapped legs over his thighs to keep him from kicking moriko while she as much distance from him as the hold would allow,making sure it would be difficult from him to free himself should he try  
Moriko let her chakra spread through him, finding all the injuries and whistling softly with a faint grin,"My Rinny, ya did quite a number on him, no wonder why he was so pissy it has to hurt like a bitch."  
Shukaku grinned widely, turning his head to face Evarin and moving his body as little as possible, just n case the blonde was serious about her threat. "Ahhh but it was completely worth every second.  
Just as seeing you in that outfit is worth sitting still with her where I'd prefer you being."  
Eva scoffed at her kanji'd eyes locked onto the gold on black instead of answering she tightened her grip feeling the need to tighten it as the alcohol content in her veins mad her feel alittle dizzy  
Finishing up she sat back on her heels," All done. Shukaku I'd appreciate if you'd behave til Gaara wakes up. Maybe he'll be a bit less of pain in everyones ass if he  
can sleep from time to time." Grinning slyly up at him," and maybe he'd be more willing to let you out to chat with Rinny if ya don't go on rampages and rape fests when he does let ya out."  
she added with a giggle. "Ehh I'm comfy right where I'm at." he chuckled and leaned his head back on her shoulder turning to face her,"So any chance you'd answer my question's since I'm  
so much more lovable than my dickhead of a vessel?" Grinning at her charmingly he pretty much ignored Moriko being in the room.  
Eva shifted her weight to accommodate him leaning back against her ,her nerves in her neck on edge as the one-tails breathe tickle the base of her  
able to move her head due to his close proximity she watched him through her peripherals "All depends on the question If its something I can answer without  
loosing ground that I will granted you" She kept her hold on him more so because what he might try rather than any thought he might get away she was more than  
certain he was serious that he was content with his current position.  
"Fair enough. Any no-no grounds before i get started asking?" he replied grinning wider. Moriko locked the office door and plopped herself in Gaara's chair as she kept an  
eye on Shukaku in case he decided he wanted to get any more "comfortable" with Rinny.

"Anything unnecessary of personal nature no asking my life story"

"Hmmm, no promises but we will see." he chuckled,"So why did you leave your village? and why do you stay here, not that I'm complainin mind you,"

"I was charged with thirteen counts of murder by the council an suki men who pursued an killed hina along with the man who came to my cell are all suki"  
She looked straight staring past both of them "The head suki has ordered my arrest and prosecution at his I came where the could not travel easily as for why here?"  
she thought back to hinata an hers time in the desert "Hinata was coming here for refuge I know no where else in the land of day"

"Did you really do it or was it false accusations, and if you did why?" he asked, no repulsion in his voice, just curiosity. "Heh, perhaps it's better you're where you are, heheh " he added grinning.  
"Every single one died at my hand"Her voice was hollow her eyes going back to the top of his head at the suggestive comment  
"There was no reason not anger or want I just killed them some died merely for being in my sight normal civilians ripped apart infront of the business an homes" Her emotions  
locked away to hid away any half truths from being notice by the others in the was a subject she was not ready to face he had been laid to earth two weeks prior be  
the wound still hurt as much as his when he drew his last breathe  
Sensing her separating herself he turned slightly, but asked a different question," Why was the Leaf nin coming here for refuge and did she say what she was running from?  
She used to be terrified of dickhead." she said referring to Gaara once more with a vulgar comment, making Moriko grin as she sat quietly, playing with her new piercing and watching them.  
"She never had the chance to say and I never asked"Her hold had lessened without her noticed he was now looking at lent her strength to keep evarin in a  
functioning mental state rather than closing up him completely she grabbed the blood sake drinking some down before combing a hand through her hair  
."I killed her"looking directly at shukaku "he didn't miss the sword was never meant for me it was a trap,that I fell for"

Not used to actually regretting anyone's death Shukaku was at a loss for words. Moriko looked up, eyes flashing as she growled,"Don't you dare blame yaself just cause a  
bunch of fucked up manipulative assholes killed her. They did it not you. One thing for ya to be upset bout people you actually killed a whole other ta blame yaself when  
was someone else just trying to manipulate you. Just cause you were with her doesn't mean its your fault. Her death woulda been so much worse if she hadn't been with you."  
Shukaku looked over at the blonde,"You talk a lot you know that?" glaring at him Mori retorted with," Oh bite me."

Eva took another swig from the bottle "Choose your words more wisely" the warning sarcastic as she looked at the raccoon demon in gaara's body as if daring him to move.  
Leaning back on her elbows she kept close watch on shu "Anything else you need to know?"  
His attention back on Evarin he thought for a minute," Why do you have to drink from that bottle of blood so often and whose blood is it?"

Evarin shrugged offhandedly responding "More a habit then a need helps with nerves and cravings from amaya as for who?could be anyones really it was prepared by some else for me before I left my village "  
"What about the stories of your village, the cannibalism and such, I remember when it had been sealed off from the normal world they still ate the flesh of others  
and what have you. Is that still the case?" He asked, not catching Mori's raised eyebrow at Evarin.

"Ah I see, such a shame, I had rather hoped to end up with a vessel in that village," he said with a slight chuckle and shrug," But they took all the fun out of it.  
So anyway, What would the head of the suki use as punishment for youre crimes, since if he wanted you dead he would have done it last night apparently,"  
he asked, sand stirring in his annoyance at the thought of another male anywhere near her and the fact they'd managed to sneak into the village undetected and out again right under his nose.  
Evarin laughed coldly from her place laid out on the desk "I humiliated him once so he wants to return the favor" eye fading at the memory of his words  
"We both know enough about the old ways to know the punishment for a woman disgracing a man"She could feel Aztari's weight upon her and hear his  
perverse voice in her head."He cares not for the murders hes only using them as a means to a end" black painted nails clacking against the wood  
Shukaku growled, clenching his fists around the edge of the desk, splintering it, knowing just what she was implying. Moriko sat up straighter at his growling,  
watching him warily, ready to sedate him if it came to it. "It seems not all of the old ways have changed then have they?" he bit out, wishing he would have been  
just a bit sooner in his appearance in her cell last night. It seemed to sink in to Moriko what they were referring to and she growled as well, deciding she would  
love a chance to meet the man responsible for causing Evarin so much trouble and, and and she didn't know exactly what she'd do but she intended to make him wish he'd never fucked with a jinchuriki.

"The suki are given 'special' exceptions when dealing with murderers or dangerous criminals" moving her legs slightly to avoid the splinters "I don't doubt the plan was made out over a year ago"  
"I see...Any particular reason you were sngled out for his ... punishment?" Shukaku asked, moving away from her and sitting on the floor facing her.

"We fought once in public shortly after he had he earned his rank they had named him strongest in the village.I beat him it sent him into a rage he couldn't except that  
he lost to a woman insisting I used amaya to beat he refused to claim himself I knocked him unconscious and handed him over to his men" She smirk evilly  
"He didn't take it well and the suki took it as a insult to their squad"  
Shukaku laughed, shaking his head,"What a woman." Smiling up at her," I'm sure he deserved a lot worse than you gave him. " he said with a growing respect for the  
woman before him. Moriko relaxed a bit seeing Shukaku falling into a slightly better humor. "So my fiesty little wolf, anything else you'd be willing to share? and any chance they will try coming back here?"

"I would make sure no one goes outside the village alone but I don't see them coming within the village he said himself last night he wanted me to return on my own."  
She pushed herself up leaning forward leaving a few inches between her and shukaku "Sharing everything telling the truth kinda ruins the fun doesn't it?"

Grinning at her he stole a quick kiss, feeling his vessel begin to fight for consciousness,"Quite the opposite actually" he said with a feral grin before stepping back  
, black and gold eyes fading to aqua. Moriko stood once more, surprised how easily Shukaku went back to his confinement.

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

** at random points throughout ...rape,gore,yuri,boyxgirl lemons and limes,bisexual and other random insanity  
rated M afterall XD**

**thanks for reading!**

Gaara awoke standing in his now wrecked office moriko sitting in his chair , evarin on his broken and splintered desk.  
The last thing he remembered was...He sand lifted evarin off the desk binding her in the air."Don't think you will get the chance to do that again"  
the scowl on his face turning to moriko "If you ever assist her in a stunt like this again you will be stripped of rank"lowering eva he pulled shackles from  
the drawer in hanging off the desk using the sand to pull her hands infront off her as he locked them in place "As long as you remain in this village these will stay in place"

Turning back to moriko trying not to let his anger get the best of him "She will stay in the room across from yours and you WILL make sure these say in place come back and report to me after your duties"  
Moriko crossed her arms and ,"Oh gee you're welcome for the healing, So sorry we had to knock you unconscious to do it as you were losing it and we're SO teribly  
sorry for keeping shukaku occupied and in line so he didn't go on a killing frenzy in the village, but yeah no biggie. " pausing and looking at the shackles she added,  
" Hell why you're at it why don't you make her wear a leash and collar and have to go around on all fours or something."  
Sarcasm dripped from her tone, growing more and more annoyed with her leader, who seemed to have his head stuck up his ass and be  
constantly pmsing, she was starting to understand why shukaku was the way he was. Moving to the window once more she began planning  
her revenge, deciding her needed to loosen up a lot, barely containing her inner delight at the very thought of giving the red head an aneurism at some of her schemes she was plotting.

Eva draped the excess of the chain around the back of her neck "Her minds a vulgar thing for a virgin"with that she brushed past gaara stepping out the window without  
the use of her three ties holding her shirt in place had left small indention's on her back from laying on his desk "Another time red head"

Shukaku rumbled , filling Gaara's head with images of evarin chained by a leash and collar to their bed in nothing else. her on all fours waving her pale smooth arse in  
front of them invitingly. Slamming his head on his desk gaara tried getting him to shut up, couldn't understand why Shukaku was getting so unmanageable.  
"What happened when I was blacked out?" he demanded of his demon. Laughing Shukaku grinned,'Nothing. just had a lovely chat with the shadow nin while blondie  
healed us. ' "What did she tell you?" he demanded once more. Laughing more Shukaku shut up and said no more, curling in a dark corner of Gaara's mind and falling asleep to dream of Evarin some more,

Moriko blushed furiously at Eva's comment,"How'd you know that?" she asked, leading the way to her first of many plots, following the puppet masters scent.

Eva followed along beside her chain still draped over her neck holding her arms bent at her sides studying the sights ignoring the looks she received from people they past  
"If you weren't you'd have a lingering scent from your first lover"  
Mori blushed more making note of that," Well could you not broadcast it to everyone?" she asked, changing direction as she caught a fresher trail."And why did you lie to Shukaku? "  
"Nothing unnecessarily personal "

Moriko flicked her ear, causing a small clinking sound from the new earrings as she cocked her head,"So how much of what you told him was a lie? I'm guessing it has to do with the  
blood since before you had no problems telling me Amaya doesn't force you to do anything."

"Enough to avoid revealing to much of myself,I have no interest in revealing my life to tryst nor do intend to,to you "Giving a side ways glance to the coyote nin "  
So where are you dragging me this is not the way to the boarding" she walked ahead lifting the chain over her head coming to a roadside eatery taking a man sitting at the edge of the bar,  
swiping up what she assumed was miso she drank it down dropping gold coins on the bar infront of him.  
Bowing slightly infront of him "Sumimasen" the man stared in shock at the coins before scooping them up muttering random thanks to the new comer. Seeing that he wouldn't  
cause a scene she walked back to morikos side  
Moriko stared at her before laughing," you could have just said you were hungry ya know I woulda stopped for us to eat. And we're going to pay Gaara's brother a visit," she said  
with a grin,"Dear lord gaara needs to learn some people skills, so I figured we could give him a helping hand with that and Kankuro will be our ace in the hole even if he doesn't  
know it yet." The blonde giggled, grinning a bit, her canine flashing in the sunlight as she plotted best way to insinuate themselves so that they could constantly be in a position  
to annoy the red head,"I'm sure Shukaku would be willing to help as well," she winked at eva,"Seems he has taken quite an interest in you. and besides I needed to see how the  
green house was coming along since only ones left to work on it are him and one other."  
"One-tail wants nothing more than flesh to warm his needs do not mistake lust for adoration,Keep me out of your games coyote I'm only following"she followed the blonde as  
the green house finally came into men visible through the glass walls

Moriko grinned at her and shook her head," If all he wanted was flesh I doubt he would have reeked of jelousy so much." she said slyly but shrugged. Examining the building critaclly before stepping in.  
"Very nice work Kanky I'm impressed," she said, smiling as she saw him placing some of her potted babies on a cart he'd built exactly to her designs. Grinning and rubbing the  
back of his head he shrugged," Oh well, was easy enough, but thanks, Kuro and I worked til late last night we were just finishing up here" he said,pausing when he saw Evarin and raising a curious brow.

Evarin leaned against the door frame turning her wrists to show the shackles "prisoner"then gesturing to moriko "guard" she placed her foot on the other side of the frame blocking the exit  
.Her bare back against the wood reminded her that she still need to mend her normal clothing what she was wearing was breathable and comfortable in the desert heat but was not  
something worn in hoped whatever the blonde wanted with gaara's brother wouldn't take long  
"Not one to mince words are ya?" he asked with a chuckle before turning to Moriko,"So how many more we have to do?" Moriko stood bent over one of the plants, plucking  
some dried out leaves from it,"At the very least six, though I've found room for eight. " He nodded to show he understood,"And, uh, we still on for tonight?"He asked his  
facepaint hiding his blush but not his stutter. Moriko grinned, not that anyone could see with her face buried in the plant,"Oh, well, ya know I would love to, but as Rinny so bluntly put it,  
I have to keep an eye on her... that is unless you don't mind her coming along too?" Kankuro laughed,"Well sure I don't see why not, meet me at the barbeque place tonight, around 6 ish."  
Smiling Moriko winked at him and turned,"Thankies, see ya there Kanky!" With that she danced off, hooking her arm through Evarin's. "Now, that that's all settled, what would ya like to  
do for the rest of the day?" she asked smiling brightly at evarin.

Evarin questioned the girls sanity slipping her arm away only for the chain to be stuck around the girls elbow "Mending my clothes and washing them would be of preference.  
"Looking back over her shoulder at the green house before being drugg behind the hyper coyote host "Unhanding be would be better"  
Moriko grinned, slipping her arm from the chain, " Well theres a tailor who lives on the floor below us I can run them down to her if ya'd like." she offered, lacing her fingers behind her head,  
" Lets see what else is there to do around here..." Closing one eye in thought her lips persed to the side,"Hmm maybe I shoulda asked Kankuro while we were there, oh well,  
we can explore the village together later while ya clothes are getting fixed and such if you're up for it."  
Giving the blonde a blunt look "I am capable of mending my own garments If you want to pay the woman for your convenience by all means" Evarin didn't like the idea of another holding on to  
her possessions but figure the blonde would do as she will so settled for taking it out of the girls expense rather than her own."aren't you suppose to report back to your kage after your duties?"

Moriko sighed,crinckling her nose,"Sadly yes. Is it sad His demon is more fun to be around than he is? " She asked grinning as she led the way to the floor below theirs.  
Evarin didn't respond merely followed the girl using her shadow jutsu to bringing her tattered top into her arms  
Knocking on the door Mori pulled some money from her pouch. Smiling at the older woman who opened the door she nodded to Eva's clothing and held out the  
money which was double the woman's normal rate. Eyes widening with surprise she smiled a wide nearly toothless grin ,"It'll be done within a few hours no longer."  
Taking the top she turned and set right to work, leaving Moriko to shut her door. "So Rinny chan, you want to come with me to visit mistertemper issues or go you ya room?" she asked.

"I'll wait in my room"

"Gee don't try to mask your excitement." the blonde said with a grin. "Well, Guess I'm off. See ya soon, most likely" Moriko said with a grin turning and sprinting off,  
Going across the rooftops and once more using his window instead of his door." Hey there Gaara." she said, propping her hip on his desk.

Gaara continued with his paperwork on his new desk "It's kazekage-sama to you,now do you care to tell me what happened during that episode this morning shukaku  
seems to have selective memory on what our prisoner had said"Finishing his paper work he set it aside he looked up at her "Now if you'd care to sit properly you can give me a report on your prisoner"  
Moriko scooted back so she was sitting propperly, but on his desk and grinned,"Well Rinny was last heading to her room after I paid the seamstress to fix her clothing  
for her after her visitors last night ruined them. Kankuro invited the two of us to dinner with him tonight so thas where well be if needed. Other than that not much to report  
on her really, as for this morning, " she paused and shrugged," Nothing of any real importance was talked about besides Shukaku verifying her village is real since he knew about it before it got sealed away."

"We both know thats not all that was said why is she here and why can she not return home since we both know she can leave whenever she chooses." Using his sand  
he dropped moriko in the chair in front of the desk "Must I remind you that you are a shinobi of this village any information on this woman could be what was said nabora  
"He purposely put aside the comment of taking a prisoner out on the town with his sibling putting his village before his dislike for the woman  
"I take it you wouldn't believe me if I told you a bunch of chauvunistic ass holes are after her cause she emabarassed their leader by defeating him in public. Oh  
which reminds me she did say to let everyone know to not go outside the village walls alone, as it was the same men who killed Hinata that were resposnisible for that  
mans death and that they'd probably continue it." Moriko crossed hre legs and watched him, a cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Why not kill her or capture since it was made apparent last night that they can get into the village unnoticed?"pausing a moment he call his assistant in telling  
her to give the order that no one should leave the village without shinobi escort and no one will leave at night dismissing her her turned back to moriko awaiting his answer.  
The blonde shrugged,"Who knows I don'ty spend my free time trying toi get in the mind of sociopaths. All I can tell is the guy she beat has serious ego issues  
and wants revenge to be pubic. But then thats only if youre willing to believe that much." shrugging she yawned,"So all in your court pretty much."

"If shukaku knows of the village then get a order for all archived information on kagagakure and its people,now get out of my office"looking down at his  
next set of paperwork he began to fill out the pages "Also I do not want to hear of any incidents involving either of you evarin is your prisoner not a plaything I advise you not to forget that "

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	11. vertigo

**same yadaha warnings lol  
**

Grinning as she stood she looked down at him,"I could advise you of the same Kazekage Sama." though she used his proper title it was  
impossible to miss her sarcasm when doing so. With that she laughed and stepped out of the window on to the roof and took off towards  
Eva's apartment Stopping by the shinobi's personal branch of the library to place Gaara's order. the woman at the desk raised her brow critically  
at Moriko who shrugged,"His orders not mine he wants all info of the village on his desk asap." Taking off once more she ran along the roof top's  
edge till she made it to her building. Leaping gracefully and flipping in midair she landed silently on the balcony outside the shadow nin's new room.  
She tapped on the glass before sliding the glass door open. "I'm back." she said stepping in and looking around. the room was a perfect replica of hers but done in much darker colors.  
Evarin hadn't bothered to turn on any of the lights she watched the blonde enter from her seat at the table spending most of the alone time she got  
talking with amaya and disinfecting her piercing her mind busy rather than have it wander to unpleasant things.  
"So the coyote can knock or is that a privileged only for prisoners?"the apathetic tone ever apparent in her voice as she threw away  
the cotton she had been using and returning the rubbing alcohol back to where she had found it.

Shrugging as she flopped onto one of the chairs near her she replied,"Ehhh, it's a come and go kinda habit." Stretching out she grinned,  
"So we've got a couple hours before dinner with Kanky, anything you'd like to do or would you rather just stay here and chat?"

"food"

Standing up Moriko went to the kitchen and began rifling through the cabinet and the fridge,"Hmmm, What you want to eat? Or you wanna head to the restaurant early?"

"What ever you prefer"  
Moriko sighed at the lack of interest,"Well if you're willing to wait long enough for me to shower and change we can go the restaurant early." she suggested.

"I will wait "she laid back on the couch placing her left arm over her face while the other hung of the side her finger tips brushing the floor  
Moriko nodded, pausing at the door," You want to borrow something to wear there?" she asked.  
remaining under her arm "is there something wrong with my current garments?"  
"Nope just wasn't sure if you'd want to dress up and bit or something,or at least freshen up a bit." shrugging she turned back  
,"My dresser is fair game if you change your mind." Leaving her door open she grabbed a deep red dress with a plunging vee neckline that had the  
material ruffled so it would look like a cascade of blood when she wore it and a split up to her hip. Jumping in the shower she left her dress out and  
scrubbed herself clean with her cherry blossom and freesia scented soaps. getting out she dried her hair piling it into a loose up do and leaving her  
bangs slightly curled and framing her face before stepping into her dress and looking through her bags till she found her red strapy high heels began lacing them on,  
strapping a kunai on either thigh, one concealed by the dress the other disguised as a garter belt peeking out from the slit on the right side of the dress that went  
clean up to her hip. Stepping out of the bathroom she looked around for Evarin, surprised it had taken her less than ten minutes to get ready.

Evarin was still in the place she left her seemly she hadn't budged the entire time "is it normal to bring company along while courting here?"it was genuine  
question the raven haired woman had been watching the behavior of every day-walker she had crossed trying to understand their customs though she was  
sure her guard was far from normal to her own people as she was to no hurry to move evarin remain sprawled out on the couch they had hours so taking her time was something she would take advantage of.  
The blonde shrugged," Who knows I never exactly had a chance to be brought up properly and not typically one to make too many friends as most people I know  
end up using me or betraying me. And this isn't courting just a night out." She smiled and sat with her legs folded under her.

"Thats not the impression the boy has"Shadow smoke bringing evarin's sake container to hand flipping the lid with her thumb drinking some down before it disappeared  
the same way it came."He taken with the thought you've accepted a courtship"  
Sighing as she shoved down the pang of guilt having decided years ago she wasn't going to let people use her like that anymore,"Ehh he'll get over me they always do.  
Apparently I end up being more trouble than I'm worth or outliving usefulness etcera why deceive him into thinking there's more he put the labels there himself not my fault."

"If it makes you feel better you've never been useful to my account" sitting up and getting to her feet "Shall we go before you become the menu?"walking past her and out the patio door  
Moriko caught the not so hidden barb but shrugged it off, pushing her self to her feet and following. Taking the lead to the Barbeque restaurant she paused at the door,  
delighted at the karaoke sign she found, not expecting them to even know what it was in the sand village. Leading her way to the back corner booth she slid into the  
seat with her back to the wall, seeing one of the male waters making a bee line for their table. "Get whatever ya want 's on me till Kanky gets here."  
Evarin order almost every meat dish on the menu and two whiskeys earning a questing look at the shackles as she pointed out the menu items asking how some where prepared.

Moriko just grinned and ordered a large rare steak and a bottle of sake.

Eva waited impatiently for the food watching the few other customers eat their food absently tracing the table with a black painted nail  
"So you actually that hungry or taking advantage of the fact that i'm paying?" Moriko asked with a playful grin.

"My diet has recently been less than satisfactory so to answer your question both "  
the blonde shrugged," Ahh fair enough." smiling she leaned her head back against the wall and looked at three waiters approached the table, each carrying a tray  
of plates, setting them on the table. Moriko dug into her steak, savoring the red meat as watched Evarin from the corner of her eye, pausing to pour herself a cup of sake.

Evarin ate as quickly as etiquette would allow chugging the whiskey between her first and second dishes hailing the waiter to bring more as she began her Korean style  
short ribs."Did your kage give you permission to take your prison into the general public"she asked referring to herself sarcastically in third person already knowing the answer just becoming unnerved at being watched eat.

Moriko shrugged,"Ehh he never said I couldn't so yeah just basically said he didn't want to hear of us making a spectacle of ourselves and yadayadayada. He knows where  
to find us if he gets antsy." she poured a second cup of sake and returned to cutting her steak, barely chewing before swallowing.  
Evarin was on her 12th dish and 10th whiskey when people began to come in waiters clearing the tables to one side to clear the dance floor  
Moriko watched them set up for the karaoke night and finished her second bottle of sake when Kankuro showed up. "Oh hey there Kanky we came a bit early " Mori said  
with a grin as he took a seat next to her." Sorry chiko." Moriko giggled, only slightly tipsy no where near drunk. Looking over to evarin she smiled,"How ya holdin up rinny? Need more whiskey or ya want somethin a bit differnt?"

"absinthe" was the only word she replied finishing her final plate adding it to the stack and wiping her hands on her napkin not acknowledging kankuros arrival  
Moriko raised a brow before calling a waiter over and ordering it for her," Kanky you want anything?" she asked before deciding she wanted some tequila and jello shooters as well and ordering them.

"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira"

Moriko giggled giddily, her movement making her feel even more intoxicated as she danced between evarin and Kankuro, rolling her hips near one, then the other as she continued.  
"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain"

Hips jerking and grinding faster and slower as the song did, Moriko couldn't help but blush at how close she ended up getting to both, eyes focused on Evarin's dance as she danced.  
The sang together for the next part,"

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día"

"I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira"

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"

"Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats"

"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection"

"No fighting"  
"No fighting"

All breathing heavily at the end of the song, Mori laughed and paused, seeing a very angry red head marching up towards the stage, sand flowing from his gourd as the crowd parted like the red sea.

Evarin stumbled towards the edge of the stage staring at the red-head blindly not really seeing him her vision kaleidoscope and her hearing warped .  
Looking from eva to moriko the red head was furious the shadow nin had clearly been drunk out of her mind from his place in the doorway it was a wonder  
she could dance at all in her condition,he doubted she had any idea what was going on there was no other reason she'd be on had seen  
the shackles on her wrists"What part of a guard singing on stage with a PRISONER seems ok in your way of thinking much less buying her the bar "  
Moriko shrugged," the part where it keeps her busy and not getting into trouble obviously. " Kankuro looked between them and raised his hands,"  
Gaara, this is my fault I asked Moriko to come to dinner with me and she brought evarin to keep from leaving her unattended." The blonde tossed Kankuro a  
faint smile, secretly glad Evarin was too drunk to reveal any of her plotting.  
"If you couldn't watch her properly return her to her cell"he seethed

Evarin began to look green swaying a bit before falling from the stage right into gaara's look at moriko "Shes past the point of busy she can't function!  
you've not only endangered the village but you've put your own prisoner in harms way"Eva was barely concous in his arms her head turning into his chest shielding her eyes from the light.  
Moriko crossed her arms," Well how the hell was I sposed to know she would drink more than she can handle, I figured with as much food as she consumed it would  
be enough to counteract the alcohol she was drinking. which is how it typically works." she gestured to the table where they'd been sitting before where two waiters were  
loading up the mountain of plates that had been her meal.  
"That all depends on what she drank and how drunk she was before she began eating the point is you took a prisoner on stage flaunting that a criminal was allowed to  
walk around freely"sands flicking in annoyance "Take her to her room She under house arrest till further notice" He lowered eva to her feet helping her get stable but  
keeping a arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing again  
"And what crimes has she commited against Suna for you to be considering her a prisoner for anyway? I wasn't aware suna held the right to imprison another countries  
shinobi. It's not like she's in the bingo book as a target or anything." Sitting down to slide off the stage she reached a steadying hand to Evarin.  
"Uh Moriko, perhaps it's time to just quit while youre ahead." Kankuro said, Joining them off the stage.

"The fact she is a murderer by her own admittance!that fact alone is enough to imprison her to protect my people,people you have no regard for YOU came to my village  
asking to be MY shinobi excepting me as your kazekage only to disrespect me at every you place or leave this village!"gaara practically screamed in her face  
some very uncharacteristic for sunas normally stoic kage catching many of took everything not to give in to the rage the two women cause himself  
the sands came to a stop "I've worked to hard for my accomplishments to be mocked by my own kind"  
Glaring back at him, arms crossed she stood quietly," I have more regard for the people than you seem to realize and wouldn't be so disrespectful if you'd  
loosen up a little, just as by his own admittance pretty much shukaku would behave better if you gave him more leash instead of stuffing everything down.  
I would never have brought her out of her cell if i thought for even a second she'd be a risk to the villagers. I will obey, but I ask that you bear in mind what  
I've said. Now if that is all we will be off to her room." Moriko seemed surprisingly calm as she spoke, her slightly inebriated state causing her to drop her typically flippant attitude and showing her more honest side.  
Gaara turned storming out the building,evarin had came slightly more to her senses while they fought gaara crimson mane startling her into board line sobriety.  
She remained silent realizing it was merely the flame headed kage,she still had a wobbly stance but could stand on her was good since moriko had  
let go during her rant."shall we go before someone else chooses to deafen me further or worse make me completely sober"

"Sounds good to me Rinny chan. " Moriko said, waving to Kankuro and offering a small smile,'Thanks for attempting to stand up for me but there's really no need.  
Ya shouldn't risk ya relationship with your brother over arguing about me." With that she turned and left, before he could say anything in response, holding the door for Evarin.  
"So rinny chan, feelin any better?" Moriko asked once they were alone in the twilight streets.

"Feel like I went a few more rounds chained with aztari"She staggered momentarily making her way towards the boarding house,steadying herself while clutching her head  
"Theirs no point in standing up for me you know I'm a prisoner at my own doing and sober I probably would have killed a daywalker by now, amaya stopped me from killing  
the man in the market this morning had he protested I would have"She continued on her way the blonde ever present at her side.

Moriko shrugged,"Eh the fact remains you didn't and for whatever reason you seem to want to be here so the only logical conclusion is that you'll keep refraining  
most likely with amaya's help, from killing them."Pausing she muttered,"Even if some of them deserve it."

Evarin raised a brow at her still to busy with her head to mock the girl "So why are you here?why not stay in your village?"  
"Ehh once the village puts a hit on you even from your own teammates it seems like a good enough reason to move on to me. Most villages don't like the idea of a  
jinchuriki roaming free, this would be the third village I've lived in, just kinda waiting to see how long they go here without attempting to off me."

Evarin gave a sound of understanding but didn't add anymore to the conversation  
Grinning faintly," At least this time I'm not the only new jinchuriki in town. I just kinda hoped this place would be more accepting of us with them having  
Gaara as a leader and all. Just kinda pissed me off his initial response to you showing up was no different than most of the ignorant villagers. Hence me  
deciding to give him as much hell as possible." she said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Had roles been reversed I would have given him to aztari's men as a plaything,being jinichuriki we know how much we are capable of therefore become  
more cautious of each other than our enemies,I hold no grudge to his actions"  
"Capability doesn't necessarily mean intentions or motivation for that matter." Yawning and stretching she sighed before blushing faintly,  
"Errr any chance I can sleep in your room tonight? I kinda have issues sleeping alone in towns. Normally I'd go off outside the village to sleep but it seems that's not the wisest course of action right now."

Blush darkening she shook her head,"Err that's alright, I'll just stare at my ceiling tonight. No sense in putting any more ideas in his head."

Coming up to the boarding house she fumbled with the door and walked through the door "suit yourself" climbing the steps  
Sighing and feeling a bit like an idiot she simply followed,"Well if ya need me or anything you know where to find me," she said as she mentally debated the pros and cons of eva's suggestion.

Evarin slammed the door without a word  
Frowning Moriko went to her room and changed into her pajama's and aid down in her bed staring at the ceiling trying to decide if she was tired enough to actually act on Evarin's suggestion.

Evarins head was pounding her body felt like jelly barely obeying her commands she didn't remember getting there but looking around she was chin deep in bath water still fully clothed.  
She didn't have the will to move looking over the warm waters mirrored surface.

*****Flashback*****

The purple-black sky hung starless overhead trees littered the landscape flowers that glowed in the darken hills where brilliant lavenders looked like stars had fallen to the earth.  
She lay among the branches out of sight except to the raven-haired man leaning against the tree trunk sharpening his weapons,He could feel her watching him probally hoping he'd give up the whole idea and leave her alone.

"I can stay here forever do you really want to stay in that tree that long?"

"I'm feral remember this is much more comfortable then those tatami mat floors,you should have left me in those caves"

"sorry not in the business of leaving little girls in caves especially ones that kill the village livestock but you'd think you'd let it go after 11 years"

"one might but even if not it doesn't change my answer"

She watched him his usual attire exchanged for a formal yutaka in preparation for the festival going on in the village,the bright white contrast with the darkness his blue on  
black eyes pierced the night air looking right through was the first human she ever met all those years ago she was his first mission he brought her to the village  
taught her to be human and the way of the ninja only to be surpassed by blue-eyed suki had always admired her for her power no matter how brutal and merciless  
she could merely sat in silence after that enjoying the undisturbed atmosphere each waiting for the others surrender  
*************EF*************************.  
Eye glazed she stared blankly as the pain carved deeper into her chest "Ryo"letting her weight press harder against the side of the stone tub  
******FB**************  
the silence they sat in disturbed by his defeated sigh and him rising to his feet in a flash he was in the branches hovering above her his body making hers seem insignificant  
in its size making his masculine form well known to the woman below eye dance wildly as his gaze never wavered as he looked at her Only her.

"Your the demon of the shadows,you are a warrior with few equals but does it not occur to you that your also a woman and I am a man?"His calloused hand reached out to  
her and his fingers brushed polished ivory his thumb over her lower lip as his palm cupped her cheek  
"Ryo?don't speak nonsense..."She looked away from him breaking eye contact panic and confusion pumping adrenaline threw her veins.  
She could feel his hand grasp her chin between his fingers forcing her to turn her head back in toward pressed his lips against her so gently sharing his warmth grazing his lips  
delicately over hers as eva couldn't bear to break away his strong hands tangled themselves in her onyx tresses pulling her toward him breaking them free of the branches  
causing them to fall towards the ground so slowly they look weightless ...  
******EF*******************  
The sake bottle had found it's way back to her lips fluid running over her tongue the bitter taste overwhelming the senses as tears flowed down her face pattering into the water, hair covering  
her face like a curtain cascading to float in the water its surface reflecting the moonlight sneaking through a small window above the wolf demon remained silent within her host  
watching from a distance no longer knowing how to provide her closest friend any other comfort than distance.  
"Whats this I see? A drowned mutt perhaps?" Laughing Aztari appeared next to her sitting on a stool. He reached down and splashed her face, making sure some of the water went up her nose.

Thrashing her head she scrambled out of the water her shoulder colliding with the bathroom floor as she fell to the bone jarring collision shoot pain through her herself to  
her feet she looked at her intruder "How did you get in here aztari" her voice was more slurred than she would have liked getting into a defensive at him swinging a fist  
towards his face to connect with air staring at the laughing suki with wide eyes.

"Don't you get eva he isn't here your just coming unraveled drinking yourself into the grave"Ryo sat on the edge of the tub leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest and legs stretched  
out crossed at the eyes cutting through her as her legs began to shake beneath her weight

"Ryo"

"I'm not real either eva"His words blunt and cold eyes ever probing,Her skin paled even more so eyes darting back and forth back up she took wary steps towards him stretching  
out a hand to touch him only for him to vanish before her eyes.

"Doesn't work that way"

Twirling around he was leaned against the wall a few feet from where aztari sat  
Grinning as he watched her bafflement Aztari crossed his arms," Though wouldn't be as fun to claim you in your current state but it's amusing non the less demon." Stretching out his long legs he watched her, mocking  
grin on his face."Always knew ya'd be too weak to stand on ya it took was one piece removed and ya turned to a drunken pitiful civilian pretty much."  
"Drunken or not I can still kill you!" activating her jutsu around her fist slamming her fist through him again causing the stone floor to crumble beneath the the pottery containing various soaps and  
shampoos throwing it at the men the bottles shattering against the walls "I'll fucking kill you both!" looking up they where gone leaving her all alone,Wrapping her arms around her self she slid down the wall  
sitting the mess of soaps and shattered blood sake to her lips tears streaming behind wild and stringy locks hiding most of her face she want to gag at the taste.  
Moriko sat up, ears flicking to the noises coming from Evarin's room next door. Grabbng a kunai she stood and stalked silently across the hall."Rinny, You ok in there?" she asked through the door, already  
slipping the kunai into the door jam to pop the lock.

Evarin barely moved only sipping at the drink in hand,her eyes remained unfocused from on the stone floor  
Moriko looked about the room, shutting the door behind her as she peered onto the darkened room taking in all of the shattered clay, the various shampoos, perfumes, and soaps filling the room with  
many scents, all mixing and swirling onn the subtle breezes within the room. Moving to check on Eva she knelt beside the older woman, one hand lightly resting on her fore head to check for fever.

Moriko looked about the room, shutting the door behind her as she peered onto the darkened room taking in all of the shattered clay, the various shampoos, perfumes, and soaps filling the room with  
many scents, all mixing and swirling onn the subtle breezes within the room. Moving to check on Eva she knelt beside the older woman, one hand lightly resting on her fore head to check for fever.

her eyes began darting around all she could see was red all sound had muted, the stone had crumpled beneath her moriko's presence wasn't even on her radar she had gone back there back on that  
night time flew by like lighting images became flashes blue black white,black and red flew through body began to shake kanji'd eyes rolled back into her skull and her body fell limp to the floor  
sake bottle fell onto the stone, it's top snapping shut but built in jutsu keeping it's contents safely within.  
The minute she'd begun to seize, Moriko reached out, catching her head before it hit the stone, shoving the bandaged handle of her kunai in the older womans mouth to prevent her from biting her  
own tongue, Moving her just enough so the there was no chance of her hitting her head on any corners she made two shadow clones, sending one to Kankuro and one to Gaara's hoping their asses  
made it here soon. as she knelt protectively over the seizing woman, waiting for the convulsions to stop before she attempted to move her to the hospital.

Not even bothering to knock Moriko's clone burst into Gaara's sleeping chambers. "Evarin's going into seizures, Moriko wants you to meet her at the hospital asap."

**R&R**


	12. truths

** TRYIng to make up for lost time =) ...rape,gore,yuri,boyxgirl lemons and limes,bisexual and other random insanity  
rated M afterall XD**

**thanks for reading!**

Gaara came to the hospital finding moriko sitting alone in the hall touching her shoulder he asked as gently as his voice an nerves would allow "moriko What happened " He couldn't think of what  
else to say she had been drunk but able to stand when he had left of her seizing caught him off guard.

Moriko looked up, her face a mixture of vexation and sadness,"They can't find anything physically wrong with her but she is now stable but in a coma. They haven't been able to resuscitate her from it though."  
Shukaku quieted in Gaara's head for a minute disbeliving. 'The hell? Fix her now boy DO IT NOW DAMN YOU!' He raged n the poor redheads mind.  
"They kicked me out cause they said I was getting in their way." Moriko continued with a dry laugh, finding it amusing that she was the one getting underfoot when they hadn't even realized what was wrong with her at first.

Trying to ignore shukaku 'How would I fix her?be quiet unless you have something useful to say'he reminded the racoon he was far from a healer."did it happen on the way back  
from the restaurant?did she show any symptoms or eat something that could cause a allergy?"Searching for answers as to why a woman willing to take him on full out could good  
from fighting position to comatose in a matter of she hadn't drank that much?

"Did they say anything about the alcohol levels in her blood?"  
Moriko frowned shaking her head," No they said they weren't related. She was almost sober on the way back. Talking coherently and all. She was fine when she went in her room and I went to mine.  
I got ready for bed and was laying there when I heard something being smashed in her room and her yelling angrily at someone. She was sitting on the floor against her tub, clothes soaked  
when I went in to check on her drinking from her blood gourd but she didn't seem to realize I was there, next thing I know she was seizing and I sent the clones to get you and Kankuro and  
I waiting til the first siezure was finished and brought her here."

'first' repeated in his head "How many?was there any sign of a intruder?"  
Shaking her head she sighed,"Even if there had been I wouldn't have been able to tell. There was too many scents in the room from all the shattered bottles. No physical marks on her,  
her door was locked from the inside but not as if that really matters when you look at the people who would be breaking in her room. As for seizure there were three big ones with some  
smaller ones in between before they stabilized her."

Placing a hand on her shoulder "Go to bed she will be here when you get up theres nothing to be done tonight I'll stay with her"He half expected her to slap his hand away  
"In the morning we will see what can be done"looking towards eva's hospital room  
Smiling faintly up at him she shook her head,"I'll sleep here thanks though but it is nice to see ya have a not so jerkish side." Yawning and stretching she stood,  
"Want to see her before ya leave though?" The words were barely out of her mouth before Shukaku was yelling,'DO IT!'

He rolled his eyes "Stop trying my nerves and you'll find I'm always like this"giving a comforting smile he nodded knowing shukaku would never give him peace if he didn't go to the woman  
Moriko shrugged, her mischievous glint returning for a minute," No promises but I'll try. It is rather fun to press you buttons." Chuckling she held the door open and shut it behind him, moving  
to Evarin's bedside and taking a seat beside her.

The strong dark haired nin looked so vulnerable in her current state,lay motionless on the white sheets of the hospital bed not even moving as He laid a hand on the matress  
Moriko watched him, a sad smile on her face,"It's painful to see isn't it?" Reaching up she brushed a stray lock of raven hair from her face."I'm not sure I could go sleep in my room if I wanted to.  
Never been able to sleep in cities without someone else in the room. I'd feel better being here anyway."  
"With shukaku I've never been able to sleep when I did all of suna paid the price"the words absently said moriko doubted he even knew he said them,he stared down at the woman  
remembering the last time he had been in a hospital to 'visit' had been with rock could feel shukaku push for control mentally urging to be free before they left and he was loosing  
the fight too tired to but up a full on assault against the raccoon  
begrudgingly he gave over control not knowing how to handle a bed side manner or fight the tailed beasts will any eyes flickered gold then going completely over leaving  
the demon to look down at the woman in the bed.

Moriko ginned faintly seeing the change overcome him,"Hey there Shukaku, please mind ya manners tonight. I don't think anyone's in much of a mood to fight."

The demon nodded his gaze never wavering  
"All her lies and still can't help but enjoy starin at her." He said," Down right annoying as hell but even with all the questions she's yet to answer honestly, I'd still jump at a chance to be with her." Moriko  
raised a brow at him, ready to warn him to watch himself. He raised his hands with a grin," Would ya rather me lie? I won't do anything until she wakes up anyway."  
Chuckling Moriko shook her head,"You'd better not. The castration warning still stands. But ya know, she seems to think sex is all ya want from her." Smiling she watched him, gauging his reaction to  
see how right she was. Laughing softly Shukaku's eyes went back to the sleeping woman," Granted that would be great I do still respect her. Was shocked to hear she was in the hospital she  
seems to strong to be in here." Moriko nodded her agreement and rested her head on her crossed arms on the edge of the bed.

She couldn't hear a the words be spoken above her

...elsewhere...  
Visions passed by a mile a minute blue ,silver,purple,gray,peace,smiles,hate,scowls,pain,fear followed by red and black nothingness  
Groaning from that pain splitting her skull,a ivory hand slipping through raven strands gripping at her scalp trying to will the pain away.  
Her other hand pushing her aching body into a sitting position as her muscles screamed out in around she was a training field

back home the ground was nothing but beaten dirt and aside from a stone wall encircling the area she saw nothing no matter which way she looked.

"nice to know your minds escape destination is a dirty arena.I must say I'm deeply offended I always thought I'd be something more interesting"the voice was deep pure masculinity  
and hinted underlying wickedness in his tone.

"Mrs varias"

Evarin couldn't help but release a sarcastic laugh as she slowly made her way to her feet,her legs wobble and tried to come out from underneath her before  
she forced them to straighten pushing back her unruly hair from her face steeling herself for whats to come.

"Funny I don't remember getting married,things like him joining a coup and getting himself killed"

She heard his baritone laugh fill the air growing slowly closer "I always told him you where a maneater,He just wouldn't listen you know that fool was always  
getting caught up with the wrong kinda people trying help people pure insanity"

He paused letting out a sigh "You know if there had been any other way I would have done it eva,everything happened too fast to prevent it" compassion and guilt in his words  
He was right behind her now she could feel his breathe on her neck and sense him hesitating to reach out and touch on on her heels

she pushed hard against his chest making him take a few steps back.

"And thats what you chose did you think how that would effect me and what about taiki shes alone back there!I'm a monster you should have followed orders!"

Her eyes tore daggers at the taller man,her entire body warred to she keep her feet firmly in place.A scowled marred his handsome features  
his arm shooting out lifting her up by her throat starting into her kanjied eyes with the passion and fury she knew only he could posses.

"I will and always will only take orders from the kagekage"She made no move to free herself just starring back at him waiting for him to continue, her body  
merely hanging slacken in his grasp."I would never have put either of you through something I didn't think you couldn't overcome."

"And what if I can't?"

"Your stronger than that evarin we both know it"

-EF-  
Shukaku looked down to see why the normally talkative blonde was so quiet to see her fast asleep, one hand resting on the older woman's leg as if trying to protect her even in her sleep.  
Unable to resist the urge Shukaku moved to the head of the bed, and placed a chasite kiss on the shadow nin's forehead," You'd better beat this woman, don't disappoint us all." Dropping  
a banket over Moriko and tucking Evarin in he left, though unwillingly, taking his time about it. 'Isn't it about time you found a mate?' Shukaku said with a mental grin to his vessel, as he  
slipped backk within his confinement, letting the boy have control of his body once more.

-elsewhere-  
Gaara sat at his desk reading through the scrolls,leaflet and texts of information of the shadow ,myths and illustrations of the history of its suki where in the scroll  
talking of men who souled their souls for power bringing to life giant wolf like hounds with a taste for told about they ravaging a path across old europe and the asian continent.  
Killing thousands on their way to the village they now call home kidnapping women to be their unwilling brides,eating the men to gain their of the carnivorous rituals that had been  
common in their warriors,till the time the wolf demon came to their village she was idolized as a god granting her power to give them the power to see as she sees enshrouding the village in  
eternal had been the wolf demon who had sealed the village and gave the elders the power to make the blood curse evarin had mentioned before going into the coma  
Shukaku chuckled as he observed his vessel's studying,'Her village is nothing if not colorful in its history, is it not?' Before Gaara could comment one way or another his door opened and  
in walked Moriko, seeming chipper as usual if slightly distracted as she sat down,"Kanky said you wanted to see me?" she asked, taking a seat in the chair, deciding to see how long he  
could be nice as long as she was. Shioka chuckled in her mind, surprised her vessel wasn't taking the most annoying route as possible and wondering if the shadow nin was having at least a little bit of a positive influence.

Turning the current passage he was reading along with some illustrations the painting where of giant wolves running along hulking men even the men sharing meals  
of their victums others bloodshot drowning in madness attacking anything in range.

"I need you to find out just how she got here go to where you found her and retrace as far as the scent carries"  
She nodded, pausing," Am I to bring the rest of boarder patrol squad with me or am I going solo?" she asked, eyeing the illistrations and wondering just how much it had changed  
as Evarin hadn't gone into too much detail or specifics before.

Gaara looked as if battling himself with his response "you are to go alone keep in mind this could be what you would be dealing with if discovered...do not be discovered and  
if you find anything or the village come back immediately do not step foot in that village moriko" his voice left no room for argument as he picked up another leaflet scanning it over "what is her condition?"  
Sighing as her ears drooped a little,"Same as last night, stable but unresponsive. And as far as these things go," she pasued nodding to the images of the men and beasts," orders  
are understood. If I'm not back in 3 days you can probly guess what happened. Anything else before I go?" Mori was slipping into her recon mode, eyes serious and distanced and her face surpisingly stoic.

"Don't get killed I will not be left to deal with that woman and shukaku with no way to distance myself"

"Fair enough." she said with a wry grin, standing. Pausing at the door, her hand on the knob she said," Please keep an eye on her for me." With that she was gone, door falling  
shut silently in her wake, leaving Gaara with his thoughts, Shukaku and more paper work than he could probably do in a year.

Moriko stopped at her room, grabbing her travel bag she kept ready for missions and throwing it over her sholder, filling her pouches with kunai, poisons, water and medic supplies,  
and locked her windows and doors, stopping in the hall way and staring at Evarin's door. Clenching her fists and vowing silently to herself that she would stop them from taking her  
back she left, disappearing in a small poof of leaves and reappearing on the roof top of the building. Taking off at high speed she intended to reach the spot she found them before nightfall.

Ivenius and Lukicain waited in the caves near the village awaiting nightfall then ivenius would return word to aztari on the wolf bitch on whether or not she had woken from the coma.  
Ivenius had been surprised to hear the kazekages men talking about how the strange woman prisoner had not been amused telling him to tell him as soon as  
she woke,he had been so sure that she would confident that she would return to the village on her he sharpened his blade an sat back and waited for that cursed sun to fall.

With less than an hour to sunset Moriko had found her way back to the spot where she'd found Evarin and Hinata, pausing only for a gulp of water before she set to work,  
following the fading scent trail as she kept alert for any signs of watchers. After about half a mile the trail changed, Evarin's scent was gone, but Hinata's was still there.  
Frowning she widened her circle, tying to pick up any trail she could, but there was nothing, as if the shadow nin had just materialized out of thin air. Just slightly away  
from he spot where she'd found Evarin's scent disappearing, she found the scent of many males, one in particular tickling her nose as she recognized it from both the  
blades that had been left in their victims. Following it she found it ran parallel to the path Evarin and Hinata had taken, which verified the shadow nin's story if nothing else.  
Pulling out some paper and a pen she wrote down all her findings and conclusions and asking Gaara what he wanted her to search for from there, opening a seal she'd  
picked up from the messenger bird's handlers when she'd first gone to the village. Opening the scroll and releasing the bird sealed with in it she slid the message into  
the tube at the birds ankle and ordered it to go straight to Gaara no one else.  
With the bird on its way she made her way to a few nearby boulders and made a temporary camp while awaiting further orders.

Gaara was still in his office when morikos messenger bird arrived he had finally finished his work for the day and was about to visit evarin at the hospital to honor the  
agreement with moriko an silence over the words he felt somewhat reliefed that her findings had proved something of what eva had said had founding.  
That they finally had something on hinatas out the window he saw the sun would begin to set soon so he quickly wrote a message ordering her to return before  
nightfall since there would doubtfully be anything else she could find in the desert the rest of their questions would have to wait till the shadow nin had he  
secured the note and sent off the bird to deliver the message to the blonde  
Morio had just started packing up her camp when she saw the bird heading back. Reading Gaara's message she finished up packing,resealing the bird before heading back  
to the village. the sun was flush with the horizon when she caught a fresh scent. Pausing in indecision for a minute of whether to follow orders or investigate this new scent  
she began to creep slowly towards the scent of blood and festering wounds. Pausing on the edge of dune she peered around and saw two male figures, one being carried by  
the other. She watched their slow procession as she caught sight of familiar robes. Of course they were familiar, they were plastered all over every lands bingo books, but she  
wondered why two akastuki members would be heading towards the village in such a state. These weren't the ones she'd been warned to stay away from but...She trailed off in  
her mental thoughts, wondering how Gaara would take it if she brought these two into the village. Taking a deep breath she moved in front of them, drawing a kunai." State your  
names and reasons for coming to Suna's land?" she said, ready to summon her vines if either tried to get past her with out answering her questions or tried fighting. The one  
carrying the bulkier man looked up and Moriko froze, memories that she'd fought so hard to suppress surfacing and refusing to be ignored. A little girl with big green eyes like hers,  
the three of them alone in the forest, laughing. Shaking her head she stuffed them back into her mental vault violently, ears flicking back. Those two were dead he wasn't the boy from  
her memories, he couldn't be. The man slowly lowered his partner, letting Moriko see his hands the whole time. He stared at her as if her were slightly confused, seeing a living memory  
himself as he spoke,"Kisame was attacked, he's severely injured and needs assistance. " Moriko kept her eyes on the dark haired man, her eyes meeting obsidian ones warily,  
wondering why he would look so much like him. Nodding for him to step back she looked down at the fish faced man, recognizing one form her last temporary home.  
Tapping his face softly to get him to focus on her she asked,"What happened?"

The blue skinned man was tired and obviously in pain "Two men a weapons master and a haze user ambushed"he coughed up some sort of bloodied liquid  
"Black eyes...they said they where waiting on a wolf"he struggled to breathe knowing he had lost to much tried to speak again before failing limp on the sand  
Moriko growled softly, trying to prolong the little bit of life he had longer to get more information from him, but with just a quick check she knew it was useless, there was nothing  
left for the fish man to live. closing his eyes she stood,"Do you know anymore about who attacked him?"Hefting the dead man onto her back she bound his wrists in front of her  
so he wouldn't fall as she nodded for the remaining man to pick up his fallen partners sword. " They got him when he was alone, I heard him yell but by the time I got to him the  
attackers were already gone. I've done what I could but it seemed like whoever it was who attacked him, the black eyed men, they did something that prevented his wounds from  
closing and they became infected with all the sand." Moriko frowned remembering the other dead they had found. Turning her com link on she reached in her pocket and bound  
the remaining man's hands before him, frisking him for weapons and removing them all. Looking up she saw the twilight was fast ending. "We need to hurry to the village. It's not  
safe out at night right now." With that she took off, the dark haired man behind her. "Moriko, it is you isn't it?" He asked, keeping pace with her. She ignored him, facing forward  
as she focused on their surroundings, hoping that the men who killed Kisame weren't still lurking around. As soon as she heard he crackle of her com link coming in range of the  
others she sent out a heads up she was incoming with a corpse and a live prisoner and taking them both to the kazekage. With the guard at the gate giving the all clear she put  
in a burst of speed, one of her vines reaching out from her pouch and wrapping around the cuffs like a leash. Going up and over the walls, pulling her prisoner after her she took  
to the roofs, arriving on Gaara's building in record time, knocking once before entering. Before the red head could ask about her tag alongs she slid the fish man off her back and  
laid him on the floor lightly,"Attacked by two black eyed men he said, one was a weapons master, the other I believe he called a haze user which I'm assuming he means poison.  
He said they had said something about waiting for a wolf. That was all he gave me before he died and his partner didn't see the attack for himself, just found him after the incident.  
They're still waiting for her." Moriko frowned, tail twitching in her anxiety. " She's still ok isn't she?"

Gaara watched the uchiha as he answered her "As of my last visit her condition was unchanged"he recognised both men from when diedra had tried to take shukaku,the dead man  
was kisame and the raven-haired man was sasukes brother itachi."Itachi and kisame must have come close to where the suki where waiting out from evarin obviously they intend to make good on their leaders threat"

Moriko's eyes tightened when Gaara said Itachi's name. she'd purposely refrained from asking him for his name. Taking a seat to keep from pacing she crossed her arms," Yes  
it does seem that way, which means it's probably best to keep all boarder patrols close to home for now, preferable within com range of the village even during the day so there's  
no chance of anyone accidentally stumbling upon their hideyhole in the day. Which brings up the question,why were you guys heading this way anyways?" Glancing briefly at  
the Uchiha's eyes she shifted her gaze to his hands and focusing on his cuffs

" what I say here absolutely can not leave this room. It is a matter of the upmost security, so secret even the konoa shinobi do not know the truth of it by their own third hokages orders..."  
he trails off looking first at Gaara then to Moriko and finally back to Gaara Gaara sat calmly behind his desk studying yet another raven-haired nin that his new employee had  
brought before time with naruto he had came to share the blondes respect of the now deased kage so he would wait to see just what the uchiha would say before making a  
looked towards moriko standing closer towards the exit keenly listening to everything being said by the man in front of his gaze back to the older man.  
"I will hear you out,whether or not I permit you to stay is entirely on what information you proved me both on your mission and what is going on in konoa." suppressing some anger  
he felt. "Moriko you might want to take a seat as well... this is going to take a while to explain." She continues standing, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed as  
she watches him silently., not been her tail or ears twitching for once. He shrugs slightly and begins." To explain all this we have to go back to before I left the leaf village." He begins  
to go over everything that had led to the massacre of the Uchiha clan. the coup they had been planning, their resentment of the fact that it was not their bloodline that was in control  
of Konohagure even though they helped found the village. The Thirds orders for him to kill his family to stop the coup and prevent civil war. He looks to Gaara as he finishes.  
"I did not complete my orders though. I could not kill my younger brother. Instead I went to the third and asked him to make sure my brother was cared for and I left, I may  
have been shamed, but my village was safe. The third did not wish to shame the memory of my family and since sasuke had no knowledge of the coup, the third agreed and  
made sure no one knew the truth, not even Sasuke himself. I left the village and tracked down the only other remaining Uchiha, the one I believe was the cause of much of the  
unrest within the clan. He had was the one pulling the strings to create the akatsuki but hid in the shadows . I followed him and watched him in secret and let him think I knew  
nothing of who he truly was. but he found me out finally and since he now knows what I know of him, it is not safe for me to remain there. I do my brother and the leaf village no  
good if I am dead and now there is news of new trouble in Konoha, something involving the new Hokage. she is one of the three legendary sannin, trained by the third and revered  
as some of the strongest shinobi to ever live." he pauses. " but Orochimaru was also one of those Sannin and look at all the evil he has wrought. I have been wondering and researching  
into this, I am not sure if he has a hand in this new trouble or not, but I do know that the Hokage is right in the middle of it and the leafs people are not safe. As the sand is an ally to the  
Leaf, Kisame and I came here the few other members who left the akatsuki for their own reasons have gone to other villages to search for refuge. Since us arriving together would probably  
make you even more wary of us hen you would other wise be, we split up shorty before suna came into when he was attacked"

The blonde stared at him unable to sense any lies,"You are him aren't you, the one I used to travel with?" she said it as a question,but her green eyes were sure in their final assessment.  
He nodded and she frowned, not sure whether to be happy or upset at him being there. "Gaara Sama, I know him. He was a traveling companion on mine a long time ago.. one I'd thought was dead."  
she stared at the Uchiha before pushing herself forward forward with her hips," Granted I didn't know most of that before, only his name and of his abilities." Itachi sighed, seeing the indecision in her eyes.  
" But my opinion is he is trustworthy, at least as far as all this business goes. The final decision of what to do is yours of course." she turned from Itachi and looked at the fish man,  
one she recognized as one of the seven swordsmen and began going over his wounds, attempting to determine which was the fatal one and what poison had been used  
to prevent his blood from clotting the wound as it was supposed to.

Gaara gave the man a glance over "Relinquish your past ties and join suna you cannot go home so it should be little doing so she "  
gestering to moriko"will be your partner we are currently hosting kagakures jinchuriki who has fallen into a coma with out her awake we don't know what to expect from the suki "

Itachi nodded, a smile of relief spreading across his face, glad to have been given a much better welcome than he'd expected. "Of course. " Itachi nodded,  
pausing when he mentioned the jinchuriki." So the eight tails finally showed herself. It's probably just as well that the Akatsuki has disbanded, that's one less  
enemy that would be after them. But the Suki you mentioned, Isn't that supposed to be the shadow village's equivalent of Anbu? Why would you be worried about them?"  
Moriko chimed in,"She's been charged with murder and the leader of the Suki seems to have the hots for her and wants her as a pet." she said filling it in the simplest way  
she could as she used a kunai to scrape a little bit of powder from the edge of one of Kisame's wounds and sniffing it carefully," I can't recognize the plant, must be something  
native to their village, but it worked like a anti coagulant, granted the two chest wounds here should have killed him quite a while before I would have showed up." she stood and  
placed the kunai on the desk to have sent to the coroner with the body, deciding to ignore all the questions and emotions running around in her head, mentally asking Shioka for  
help getting them in line at least long enough to finish all this mess. The demoness complied, soothing her mind until she was at a point she could think rationally  
."Unlike with Hinata, I think we will have to do an autopsy on Kisame even if only to collect more information o what they use and how they fight. In Hinata's case it was cut and dry and not very useful for collecting information."

gaara nodded "see it done on your way to visit the hospital"turning back to itachi "We've had a problem though there is a curse mentioned in the old  
texts do you know anything of it?it mentions visible signs of the dead on the cursed and a madness but thats all I've been able to translate as of yet"seeing if the rouge nin could confirm his suspicions  
Itachi nodded," From what I know the elders made the curse to affect any who ate one of their own, after the village was sealed away from the rest of the world.  
The marking normally symbolizes the relation between the victim and their murderer and is a growing madness that becomes all consuming. the only way for  
them to slow down the curse is to continually imbibe the flesh and blood of their victim, once their victim's body is gone the madness takes over fully,  
typically ending in the cursed ones death. I think there may have been more to it but the text I'd been deciphering from was partially destroyed when I got it so not sure what else there may be to it."

Gaara looked to moriko after itachi had finished "Evarin's sake bottle?"  
The blonde nodded,"probably whats been keeping her sane since she's been here, I'll be sure to have the nurses give her some every hour or so. Hopefully it will keep her calm when she wakes up."

"Lets go check on her status shes been almost 24hours without it I doubt she is doing we'll if thats the case"

Moriko went to pick up Kisame's body but Itachi stepped in front of he and lifted him, leaving her leaning against Gaara's desk,"Lead the way, We can leave him with the coroner on the way there after all right?" he said. Moriko sighed and turned, wondering why all the sudden she felt very warm as they made their way to the hospital just a couple buildings over. Moriko turned to where the morgue was, more following her nose than anything and Gaara waited for them in the lobby. Smiling absently to the man who handled all the autopsies she handed over the kunai she'd scrapped the sample with and gave him instructions to be as thorough as possible and send a copy of the report to gaara as soon as it was complete. He nodded and smiled back flirtatiously while offering to take her to dinner that week. Itachi dropped his ex partners body on the table and turned a dangerous warning glare to the poor man. Moriko missed the exchange between males as she'd already turned to leave," Thanks but no thanks, too busy." she called over her shoulder. Itachi smiled to himself, slightly relived on the inside as he followed the blonde, pausing before shutting the door with a final warning glare. The two walked in silence back upstairs and met Gaara in front of Evarin's room where he'd been sitting waiting for them, the whole time Moriko tried to ignore the fact she could feel the taller man's heat as he shadowed her almost protectively. Moriko grabbed the handle, deciding to take the lead, Gaara behind her Itachi behind him as she opened the door.

Evarin had heard them come in sitting in the window seal with her boots pressed against one side her back the other as she watched the sun disappearing beneath the desert land scape shackles back in place on her had woken not long before without the notice of the nurse setting the metal back in place herself before moving from the bed.

"Will you return my sake or should I rip off your head" anger in her voice accented with hoarseness from the lack of drink while she slept the iv that had been her arm now laying contaminated on the floor. Her onyx hair cascaded in a wild mess in every direction her skin seemingly paler than normal and her clothing wrinkled due to the long sleep,

Kanji'd eyes never leaving the setting sun as the three entered.

Moriko moved to the chest near the foot of Evarin's bed and getting the bottle from it," I'd brought it with me when I brought ya in. Sorry I wasn't here when ya got up I'd planned to give it to you when you got up but we had a bit of a incident. Suki have struck yet again." Offering the bottle she watched her. Itachi hung back near the door way as he watched as well.

Snatching the bottle and uncorking it with abruptness that jerked her other hand along with it the chain loops ringing together of the starch white walls tipping her head back pouring the crimson contents into her mouth,lifting her left arm as high above her head as the chains would allow chugging it down as fast as possible without risk of choking,she visibly showed the three that even though the container should have been empty the blood continued to flood a heavy flow no matter how much she that the point was across she stared into green eyes as the kanji's burned a flame with her empty hand to wipe away excess blood from the corner of her mouth not acknowledging the men who had entered with her.

"As if there was any doubt that they would"scoffing at the thought of being surprised that aztari made good on his threats  
The blonde smiled faintly, hugging the older woman once she'd drunk from her bottle,"Good to see ya up and about again. Anyway this time they attacked Itachi's ex partner he said there were two a weapons master and haze user. Know anything about 'em? Oh and Itachi would be mister lurking over there who Gaara's decided will be my new partner." she tagged on the end as if it were an after thought though she was sure if it weren't for shioka's assistance he would probably be at the forefront of her thoughts.

Shrugging her off she took another sip of the blood sake "Ivenius is their only weapons user the same man would was there for the other day walkers deaths,since your partner is still alive the haze user must be Lukicain a new they didn't attack the village while I was out they aren't going to they're watching waiting for me to leave on my own killing travelers is just to relieve boredom they wont kill anyone of note." looking back out the window

Itachi simply shook his head silently as he shoved down a pan of jealousy seeing Moriko hugging the woman and so excited to see her,while her own greeting to him had been cool at best," I wasn't anywhere near them when the attacked Kisame, we'd split up." He paused watching her, caching the red in her eyes before smirking briefly,"It was a lover you killed wasn't it." he stated rather than asked,"One you were close to at that." Moriko turned staring at Itachi as if he'd grown a second head.  
"Killed is a tamed word for it"rolling up the sleeve to look at the betrothal tattoo on her right arm "I mutilated him I tore the windpipe from his throat,I felt his flesh break beneath my teeth as his blood poured done on me.A good bit of his shoulder was missing before the rest of the suki tore down our door "All emotion was gone merely reciting facts as her eyes traced the tattoo going from the tips of her finger up most of her arm.

"Why'd ya do it Rinny?" Moriko asked, moving near the older woman and sitting cross legged on the floor as she looked up to her," And by other suki I already figured it meant he was one which brings up more questions I'll get to in a minute. " Itachi continued watching, another spike of jealousy striking as Moriko once more focused on the raven haired woman, seemingly studiously ignoring him. Shukaku was silent for once, focused keenly on the answers Evarin gave, fightin a jealousy of his own.  
"Suki cannot disobey He was given a order her could not complete would not"the memory coming back to the surface

********FB****************

Ryo had returned late from a mission with aztari,evarin had already been in bed she listened to him enter the room and shut the door.

Instantly worried when his footsteps sounded dragged she turn around in time to be pinned beneath him his blue on black eyes boring into hers.

"ryo?"

"Evarin kill me aztari betrayed us hes ordered me to publicly execute you"his eyes pleading with hers as his hands bore down on her wrists with more force

"I can't"she looked panic thinking of a million different options

"Dammit Evarin he used his blood justu kill me now or taikis next!"That was all it took for her to lean forward and her teeth tear into his flesh

******EF************

still staring at her arm "He told me to kill him so I did,I was coated in his blood,I felt him struggle to breathe and that compassionate look never left his fiance the vice commander of the suki and a utter fool"She had discovered later he had never been ordered to harm taiki she had killed him for no reason but to save her own life.

"After him I killed many more the others not so lucky as to get a interruption"

Shukaku growled, raging for control at that news, pissed that his guesses had just been confirmed. It took every bit of control Gaara had to keep from showing the fact his demon was almost to the point of wanting blood. Moriko swallowed, laying a hand on Evarin's lap silently. "how did you stop it? or rather who helped you?" she asked softly.

"His sister had gotten some of his blood,it took her weeks to make this bottle and the blood sake"taking another sip to calm herself rather than a need "Once finished she used her jutsu to control the madness enough to convince me to drink will never run out but is merely something to push off the curse the madness is always present "

"Why hasn't the suki leader tried using her as bait, since I take it she isn't in this dimension now? for her to have gone through all that shows you two have a bond going past just soon to be in-laws. That seems like something up his ally from what I've heard of him. And speaking of that jerkwad, whos orders was he acting on? wouldn't the suki have to answer to the kage?"

"They formed a coup and over threw the system,she stayed back to help the rebels try to win back control...They where twins they found and brought me to the village eleven winters ago" They where the only family evarin had ever had without taiki she would not be able to speak tore at her that taiki fought while she has been forced out leaving her behind.  
Moriko frowned biting her lip as her hand clenched to a fist," I'm sorry for your loss Rinny chan, but if you would allow us to help perhaps we could get your supporters out, including your sister, at least long enough for you all to regroup and then attack. " The blonde paused looking to Gaara,"That is as long as he's ok with it." She amended frowning deeper when she saw the tightness around the redhead's eyes and his own clenched fists."Something wrong Gaara?" she asked, reaching for Shioka's power in case she needed it.

"If shu wants to rear his ugly face let him before he causes you a anerisym,but none of you will be going to my village I don't need help I need to get control of the curse then I'll go back on my is not up for argument press it and I will be silent the rest of my stay here "  
"I'd rather he didn't at the moment, what he has to say is hardly appropriate for the situation, even by his standards." Gaara managed to get out, sitting on the edge of the bed and dropping his head in his hands. Moriko glanced back and forth between the two nin."Anything we can do to help you get control of your curse?" she asked finally, keeping an eye on Gaara still.

"Its merely a time issue not something that can be expedited" looking at gaara for the first time since he entered her face now defiant standing up arms crossed "Moriko take your mate elsewhere I want to hear what the one-tail has to say"anger now in her voice

The blonde sputtered and stood,"Mate? Where the hell did that come from?" Itachi simply moved behind Moriko and scooped her up by the waist and Carried her to the door, her fighting the whole time. setting her down in the door way he grinned down at her, obsidian eyes alight with playfulness as she caught her chin,"I see no reason for you to object it so much, we probably would have ended up as such if it hadn't been for that night." he said, playfullness replaced by a deep sorrow, if only for a moment before he returned to his previous look. Moriko huffed crossing her arms and turning her head so she could see over his shoulder,"We will be right here in the hall if Shukaku gets outta hand." Gaara stared at them vacantly as if he was only hearing some of it as he focus on driving Shukaku back.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	13. flustrations

**EXTREME lemon smut explict youve been warned basically a smut chappie c ya next chappie  
**

Evarins large strides devoured the room reaching for the door and slamming it shut turning on her heel "We're alone I can handle him if he gets out of hand and take any blame for what he might do now release him" Using her body to block the exit

Shukaku fought even harder for control as Gaara closed his eyes still not wanting to subjugate Evarin to the demons mixed emotions.  
looking at gaara more pleadingly her guarded pose slacking in attempt to put him more at else "Gaara let him out I'll be fine his actions are not your fault" she locked the lock on the door  
He opened his eyes slowly, aquamarine orbs meeting red and black,"I'm sorry." with that his body shuddered as Shukaku took over, gold and black orbs meeting evarin's, but not quite how they'd been last time they'd met. Then he'd been in a more or less good mood, now, now her was enraged," Fucking damned' More noble and holier than thou'! what the hell kind of bull shit is that fucking makingyou do that ya self? What the fucker didnt have the balls to off himself instead of making you do it or hell even fucking have any number of others do it, lord knows there woulda been voulenteers but no fucker had to fuck everyone over and make you do it your fucking self how the fucking hell can you not be pissed at the asshole?" Growling as he paused for a breath, smashing the chest and bed as he paced, hands flexing into fists and then into a taloned like open palm and back again. Moving to her he grabbed her wrists, pulling them over her head, his face inches from her as he pressed his body flush with hers.  
"He had no more choice in who killed him than I had in whether or not aztari touched blood jutsu takes away all control of your body it took more will power than you can imagine for him not to kill me!"she snarled in his face teeth bared"He was the one trying to stop the suki from within!while I was just a murderous thing they let in the village to humor him!The only thing Im mad at him for is that he didn't kill me!I was a murderer I should have been in jail I fucking killed a man for taking to long to fill my order and many more before him!" out of breath her body heaved against his as her head came forward resting on his shoulder hiding from the one-tails gaze.  
Freezing at her sudden change in demeanor the one tails stared at her neck, completely caught off guard by the blame she seemed to place on herself. Dropping her wrists one hand went to her waist, the other to her neck and he buried his face in the base of her neck and shoulder and stood there holding her, suddenly feeling actually childish and for the first time regretting letting his temper get the best of him. Kissing the soft skin tenderly he simply stood there holding her, not quite willing to admit out loud he was apoloizing but hoping she'd pick up this was the closest he got.

"How can I love him but have feelings for you?He is dead shu what am I going to do I'm falling apart"her voice was barely a whisper starring off at the other side of the room her arms wrapped tightly around his was furious at how weak she had become how far she had fallen from herself but to scared to let him go in fear he would leave her hands grasping his shirt.  
"What we all have to do when a loved one passes. keep their memory with you, but pick up the pieces and move on. I'm sure he didn't do what he did just for you to blame yourself for doing it forever more. that's not a life at all and if he cared for you at all, he would want you to continue living, not just existing." the demon felt odd, for once not feeling the slightest hint of rage or jealousy or paranoia, just the urge to protect more than just himself. Rubbing small circles in the small of her back he continued holding her, inhaling her scent and imprinting it on his memory.  
pushing him away she steeped back gaining some distance her hair blocking her face as she looked away "I will be leaving once the curse is in control" her arms protectively holding herself as she took another step back "I can't let emotions weaken me anymore than they already have"her voice had turned to ice as she stood a few feet away distancing herself more than just physically

pushing him away she steeped back gaining some distance her hair blocking her face as she looked away "I will be leaving once the curse is in control" her arms protectively holding herself as she took another step back "I can't let emotions weaken me anymore than they already have"her voice had turned to ice as she stood a few feet away distancing herself more than just physically "I will not be weak"

Shukaku growled when she stepped away, watching her every move,"I am starting to realize perhaps it takes more to let someone in than it does to lock them out. " Moving forward and cupping her chin he gazed directly at her eyes," I will be completely honest here and now. I don't plan to give up on being with you. I'll take whatever I can get, even if you end up just using me to sate your urges, I will take it. For now, I will give you some space. The boy is also growing fond of you in his own way, he admires you even if he wont admit it, which is how it started for me." Still cupping her chin he leaned down, kissing her, not rough, but still controlling.

she returned the kiss submitting her control her mind replaying his words in her mind her hands remaining painstakingly at her sides as she fought not to reach out to him  
Resting his forehead against hers he traced her jawline softly," Even if it only stays between us, do you think you could ever give me a chance?" he asked, amber searching red in a field of darkness. "He hoped she realized what he as asking. even if it never amounted to anything more then their time alone he wanted to know if she'd ever offer him more than just her body.

"Hai" trying nod but just pressing her forehead harder against his looking back at him with a unsure gaze her hand coming up to cup the side of his face  
Smiling and peace were new emotions for the tanuki, but he had to admit he was enjoying things now,"That's all I needed to hear." Running one hand through her raven tresses he kissed her once more before backng off just a little, to let her decide where they went from there, though if her were fully honest he wanted nothing more than to lift her against the wall and claim her as his in every way he could think of.  
uncertainty ebbing away to her naturally sarcastic personality "Don't start holding back now one-tail or I might grow bored"she threatened offhandedly giving him a challenging smile nails dragging over the nape of the scalp

Smirking a bit he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, nipping her lip as he kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth to play a dominance game. Deciding to push his luck he slipped his hand at her waist into her pants, squeezing and rubbing her ass.  
Returning his passion she fought to dominate him her nails digging in his back as she stepped forward pushing him back at step  
Breaking off the kiss he grinned down at her, using his sand to pull her feet from beneath her as he laid her on the ground, nestling between her thighs and grinding his growing erection against her mound as he leaned his head down biting her neck and sucking on it," This isn't going to be another exercise of sexual frustration is it?" Chuckling he undid her pants, tugging them off.  
"Mine maybe"the response letting out a moan her arm twisting behind her to pull at the ties making them one by one fall his lips back to hers teeth grazing across his lips hands working at removing his shirt so she could feel the skin beneath  
Grinning wider Shukaku replied," Oh I don't plan to leave you frustrated in any way by the time we're done." Using his fangs he tugged the fabric away from her breasts, capturing her nipple in his mouth as he grazed them teasingly, slipping a finger into her wet folds.

Throwing her head back fighting the urged to cry out her body arching up into him hips rocking against his hand as her nails clawed at his shirt

Pulling away only long enough to fully remove the rest of her clothes and his pants he knelt between her legs, lifting her legs over his shoulders, he kept his gaze on her face as he licked at her slit, using his teeth there as well.

the action sent sparks through her,hips jerking up at the action the feel of shukakus teeth made her eyes roll breathing made her chest heave the cool air on her skin heightening awareness of his actions.  
Chuckling into her wet folds he bit back a groan, sliding her down his chest as he positioned his head at her entrance, leaning down and sinking his teeth roughly into the side of her neck as he surged into her, shuddering at the feel of her hot silken sheath gripping him tightly as he sucked on her neck while continuing to chew on her soft flesh without shredding it.  
crying out her body humming from the feeling of him inside her rocking her hips into him thrust for thrust the place between her legs feeling as if on sweet pain on her neck flipping a switch in her making her submit to anything he would give her.  
Clenching a fist in her hair he picked up the pace, slamming into her roughly as he took her mouth in a dominating kiss, reveling in every inch of her softness he could.

eva moaned into his mouth his hand in her hair adding to the excitement nails dragging bloody trails on his lower back reveling in the passion as it overtook her fighting to match his pace as her body trembled beneath his body on sensory overload at trying to memorize a new lover that washed away any thoughts but the masculine body above her driving into her greedy body  
Rolling over suddenly, pulling her on top of him he grinned up at her, soaking in every detail about that moment as he could before grabbing her hips and forcing her down deeper on his shaft, using his strength to set the pace he wanted as he watched her breasts jumping up and down with each thrust.

evarin panted moaning from atop him using her hips an thighs to grind and ride up an down above him her eyes locked with his trying to keep from crying out loud enough for anyone that might pass the room to hear."enjoying the view?"she dropped her weight hard against his pelvis smirking at catching the demon off guard  
"Oh yes, more than you can imagine beautiful. Enjoying your ride?" he replied smirking as he leaned up just enough to graze her lush mounds as he gripped her hips tighter, slamming her down harder as he slowed her pace.  
"hai"  
Gritting his teeth he resisted his climax, annoyed at how soon she had him ready to finish. Determined to see her come first, he picked up a fast pace once more, claws digging into her ass and hips as he lifted and slammed her down on his shaft.  
her entire body shook as she went over the edge her muscles clamping down as she laid down across his chest trying to catch her breathe  
Grinning as he stroked her back slowly and soaked in her warmth, he nuzzled her neck softly."I earned my right to stick around a bit longer?" he asked playfully.  
pushing herself up with a palm on his chest while another stroked his neck she looked down at him with a sad smile "defiantly worth a repeat performance but for now I have to go bye shukaku" before he could  
respond she injected the vial into his neck he looked at her with untold emotions as he lost up she dressed putting the cast aside shackles on shukakus wrists dressing him dragging him into  
the bed before unlocking the door and slipping out the window.

**Didnt have to read this chappie to get the story sooo if ya didnt c ya nxt time **

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**warnings...and hi to everyone again**

-meanwhile-  
Moriko glared at the taller man who seemed determined to pull her out of the hospital."Come on Mori, just to the roof. We really need to talk." Crossing her arms and leaning against the wall she glowered at him,"I don't see why we have to go outside to talk."  
"Because you weren't there because we spent how many years of our lives thinking the others dead"brushing hair from her face "Because your denying feelings you used to show me freely"he gave her a sad smile looking down into her green eyes

Moriko blinked slowly as she stared at his obsidian orbs, lips quivering before she turned her head," I'm sorry I wasn't there." Pushing him back slightly she turned to walk to the rooftop entrance, tail swaying back and forth agitatedly as she tried coming to terms with the fact he really was there before her. Pausing at the door way she looked back to see if he was following still.

He stopped just short of her face colliding with his chest "As soon as I freed myself I looked for suri's you weren't there I thought"gathering her up he hugged her in his arms lifting her feet off the ground

Shioka chuckled in her mind,' Come now child don't give the boy such a hard time, or should I say man, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how he's grown. I most certainly have.' Moriko cursed at her demon mentally before swallowing and hesitantly wrapping her arms around Itachi's waist, deciding against pulling away. "Those nightmares still haunt me." she admitted aloud softly, ears resting flat against her head as she gave up trying to force the memories down any longer.  
He lowered her to her feet then stroked her hair "Theirs nothing to be done now atleast we can live with memories of happier times.I'm here for you moriko and Im not going anywhere"

Grinning dryly up at him she raised a brow," What makes you so sure I didn't find someone else. It's been eight years after all." Despite her serious tone her emerald eyes glinted mischievously as she kept her arms around his waist, not quite ready to relinquish this moment yet and resting her chin on his chest as she watched for his reaction as her tail swept back and forth slowly.  
He kissed her gently stroking her face smiling down at her "I could say the same moriko but we both know the answer"

Leaning up on her tip toes, she kissed him back, burrowing into his offered warmth. " Ah is that so Itach-" she paused,"Ita Kun" she finished, testing her old nickname for him once more, enjoying how natural it flt to say it again. Slipping her arms fron around his waist she wrapped them around his neck and tugged his head closer for a deeper kiss.

running a hand through her hair as he kissed her back with long contained passion loving the feel of her in his arms once more

Her tail wrapped itself around them both as she closed her eyes, a small smile of contentment stretching across her face."I missed you Ita kun" she murmured when they separated less than an inch for breath, their noses and lips still brushing against each others with the slightest movement from either.  
Sand began to swirl like a tornado brushing against them the sound of metal scraping stone broke the atmosphere the mangled shackles sliding into the couples stood where the sand had hair was a mess an clothing disheveled his eyes ablaze in anger and had fragmented memories of the events the foremost was evarin drugging him a lack of caution from shu and her betrayal put him in a rage "Shes gone you will return to normal duties in the morning"it amazed him to kept his voice level considering the emotions inside of him  
The blonde stepped back, staring at the shackles as if they were some unexplainable creature, picking them up slowly,"What do you mean she's gone?" she asked, clenching her hands tightly around the metal. Itachi raised a brow slightly at the sudden tenseness in her, wondering why she would react to the news that way before realizing she must have grown attached to the shadow nin. Placing a hand on her shoulder he hoped his silent comfort would be enough to keep her from dong anything rash. He remembered how protective she had been before, he could only imagine how much worse it had become after the night Suri had been killed and they'd been separated.  
Tossing her the disc like syringe eva had hidden in her palm "I mean she drugged shukaku, jumped out the window and left the village"his aquamarine eyes staring back at her with a icy vengeance "She went back alone about the only thing I know is she'll be back if her word means anything"His arms crossed daring the blonde to blame him for the shadow nins erratic behavior  
"If she comes back what will you do?" Itachi asked, knowing the answer would affect Moriko's temperament. Moriko caught the disc, eying it with a bit of curiosity despite the growing itch to start running that was gnawing at her. With unnatural silence, especially for her, she tucked the shackles and and the disc in her pouch. A single whiff of the sand was all she needed to know that sex had been involved. Shioka cheered Shukaku on in her head and Moriko frowned, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her demon's perveyness. "I will be back in time for my duties." She said, before disappearing in a flurry of leaves before either male could stop her. Appearing a few roof tops over she ran at full speed, sending as much chakra to her feet as she dared without risking outpacing herself. Growling she paused at the top of the village walls, sniffing for any sign of the scent that she'd come to recognize as unique to the Shadow villagers.  
Itachi stared at the spot where moriko had been, a small smile forming as he shook his head,"I take it you know where she's going as well as I do right? Orders?" he asked, wondering exactly how well Gaara had learned Moriko's habits yet or if he had at all.

"Go after her shes to late to catch up with eva before she gets to the village entrance but the suki could still be out there still"

Itachi nodded, knowing full well he'd be pressed to catch up with even Moriko knowing how she was, before taking off and leaving Gaara on the hospital roof top with nothing but his demon and his thoughts. Shukaku whistled in Gaara's mind chuckling,'Ah what a woman we've found boy. You'd do well to get her while the gettings good when she comes back. 'Cause if you don't I sure as hell will.' Even despite the fact she'd drugged them just after fucking them he couldn't help but admire her style and he knew she'd come back even if just to finish what they'd started.

****************elsewhere****************************  
Rapid foots steps tracked through corridors and down stone streets,shadows flickered across alley walls passing as quickly as slamming down the damp ground. Picking up speed heading west with as much speed as her muscles would take her,taking care to make sure her presence went unnoticed as she raced to her destination. Water splashed at her shins as one foot slammed into a deeper came out in pants of mist in the night air,The stone buildings flashing past where replaced by trees that became closer together and more crowded the farther into the woods she traveled.  
There was little time so everything but the nonexistent trail ahead was flashing blurs,the only sounds seemed to be what ever creatures that made the forest their home it seemed to make the journey seem her muscles began to ache in protest just as her target came into view. The small house was far from the prying eyes of any villagers or natives like many buildings in the village it was made of mostly stone with a dark wood long planked roof and metal lattice covering the two windows and most of the wood on the finally began to slow as she reached the door a pale hand grasped the handle pushing it inside she looked around the one room cottage was filled with books and various potions spread across the room covering the floor,a wood stove in one corner and a bed in the other.  
A woman stood after filling the stove with more wood the flames eating away at the new fuel full height the woman was half a head shorter then evarin and her ceramic skin rival the wolf-host she was dress in a skin tight all black long sleeve keyhole top and baggy pants a village head band wrapped around her upper right had short black and purple hair cut into a bob lastly she had striking violet on black eyes shining with relief at the sight of the woman standing just inside her doorway.  
"Taiki it's been far to long,now tell me what has being going on in my absence"Taiki offered a meek smile motioning eva to sit beside her at the desk both woman sat facing each other.  
"Alot I'm glad to see your looking so well"Eying the kanji in her eyes  
"I'm managing"evarin replied dryly  
"Always the optimist"taiki rolled her eyes at her old friend  
"to the point taiki we're pressed for time whats happened?"  
The short haired nin began to go over everything that had been going on in the village,how the rebellion had been surviving and what the suki had done to her people and what they had planned yet to mood had turned dark as she listened,The conversation continued into the late hours of the night evarin help taiki with planning as told her of she would try to return as soon as the curse would allow as morning began to draw near they exchanged farewells and the long haired nin took off into the night.  
********back to where we left off with the daywalkers***************************  
Moriko stared with a distinct lack of interest at the man that had tried ambushing her just out of sight of the village, kunai held by her fingertips as she kept a practiced eye on him.  
Lukicain held his injured arm not long after ivenius had left to report to aztari had the wolf bitch shown herself slicing open his arm an kicking him to the sand before taking off towards the portal,he had just finished dressing his wound when this blonde came running up as if her tail was on fire.  
His odorless haze began to seep out of him as he waited for her to attack "Your to late for your friend tsst tsk what a bad guard you are" wagging a finger at her with his good arm

Smirking slightly she planted the tip of her tail in the ground behind her, out of sight of the wounded nin, sending vines through the sand to wrap around the male's ankles at her silent command. "Oh I figured I'd be too late to stop her from getting to her own village, I just figured I'd come see how much of a challenge you all really are. If you impress me I might just let you live to take me to visit her and let her finish you off." Giggling she watched him, curious how much this one would let his ego guide him.

"Just because the wolf bitch is powerful it doesn't empower you entire she has enough honor not to let day walking filth like you into our village.I mean your people are so weak that a trainee is killing them off though Ivenius had claims on that little girl"the boy smile cockily his haze enveloping him like a sphere  
Chuckling she had her vines burst from the ground around his ankles, jerking him off balance and flinger three kunai with paperbombs," Well she may be the wolf bitch as you fondly put it, but ya better recognize me as the coyote bitch boyo."

heightening the strength of his haze he caused the vines to shrivel away landing on his good arm launching himself away from danger "whats the fun of picking your title?ummm lets think"throwing kunai not even paying much attention to his actions "knockers ya seems fitting for a old hag like you"he began laughing at her face as he threw a large shuriken

Rolling her eyes she easily dodged the weapons,"Can we be any more elementary here twirp? and what do ya mean old hag I'm eighteen thank you very much." Using hand signs she inhaled, using one that Itachi had taught her when she'd traveled with him,"Gokakyu no Jutsu!" She yelled, spitting a giant fire ball at the haze user, curious to see if was flammable as she tested the waters, grinning as she realized he was injured which must have been courtesy of Evarin.  
He laughed dodging the attack the fire slipping through the smoke like substance sending the haze barreling at her

Flipping back and to the left out of the main path of the haze she summoned three true clones. All four leapt into the air and rushed the haze user, all switching places leaving after images that doubled their appearance of numbers from four to eight, eight to sixteen and finally sixteen to thirty two as they got within striking range.  
lukicain made the haze spin around him like a vortex revealing a axe like weapon he used to warred off attacking as the haze made the clones skin rot  
"monkey see monkey do" he cloned himself each clone putting off a haze launching weapons at her while two charged  
All of the clones burst, raining acidic spores down on him as she finished the rhyme," Monkey pee all over you." Using a substitution jutsu, replacing herself with one of the near by rocks. Grinning from her positions just above him now she grinned down at him," Hmm you seem to be making this almost worthwhile." she taunted grinning, baring her canines. Though not as defined as Evarins they were still easily noticed and in most proved to be at the very least off putting. Using her jutsu she threw out her left hand, a thorny whip lashing out from it towards his face, the whip itself coated in glowing green chakra.  
"Oh yeah hag hit me! can't do worse than what aztaris doing to the wolf bitch tsk I wouldn't want to live after that and that poor sister inlaw of hers we got her too"he laughing dancing away from her with child like grace laughing the entire time "am I making ya angry?" grabbing her vine with that attack he cut open her thigh his haze instantly seeping in the wound an festering as he flipped haze burning off the wounds inflicted by the thorns to prevent contamination

Growling she grasped her thigh,eyes flashing a toxic green like her chakra before she reigned in her emotions,"Psh that great hulking lump can't do shit to Rinny, she kicked his ass before and will do it again easily. And she wouldn't let the slime bucket even touch her sister in law." Growling when her chakra wouldn't heal the wound due to the haze she clenched her fist, moving to rely on her ninjutsus instead of her taijutsus. Throwing the hand signs together for one of her own created jutsus she whispered,"Mizuppoikoyote Kiba no Jutsu" A huge coyote head, made of water rose from the ground and launched it's self at the boy, water swallowing the haze and the boy with crushing pressure.

Gasping for air the boy broke free both feet slamming into her chest "finally needed a shower" his haze hovering just above her face pinning her on the ground

Grinning up at him she slammed her fist through the haze and jammed hr thumb into the wound on his injured arm, claws tearing more tissue and reopening the wound. "The hell you think you're doing on my woman." came a growl from almost directly behind him. Itachi stood there, Mangekyo activated, only needing the boy to glance his way to trap him.

Before jumping away boy drove a kunai through morikos shoulder laughing at the blonde "Your mans here to save ya you should thank him hag" shooting out the haze in all directions hitting both of his opponents with the deadly at itachi with a smirk before getting stuck in the stare

Moriko reached out, touching a cactus nearby her and using it's energy to cleanse her blood stream as she pushed herself up and dug her claws into the boys throat from behind, tearing it out and snapping his neck before Itachi could even begin the process of tormenting him in the nightmare realm. Letting his head dangle on what bit of flesh was left at the junction she tossed the body to the side as she moved to check Itachi for damages from the haze. Itachi smiled at her concern, leaning down and kissing her," No worries Mori chan. It didn't get a chance to do any damage and you?" His eyes faded to obsidian as he released his sharingan and let the darkened blurry vision take hold. Shruging it off she picked up the boy's body and tossed it over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the head flopping about comically as it dangled from the little bit of muscle tissue she didn't remove. Itachi looked at it with a small bit of curiosity," Just curious why your claws and not a kunai?" she shrugged,"I'd dropped the one I'd had in hand and took the opportunity given to me." The blonde paused, jerking the kunai that the boy had planted in her shoulder and tearing of a piece of his shirt. Putting the fabric on the tip of the kuani she flung it into the stone that marked the entrance to their camp. that settled she faced towards the Village and took off, Itachi following suit. Finding Gaara in his private quaters for once instead of his office she knocked with her free hand, waiting for him to answer.

"Enter" Gaara had showered wear a black shirt and pants ,still toweling off his hair when moriko opened the the body before rolling his eyes "Start dropping off the bodies at the morgue before seeing me"Throwing the towel into a wicker hamper he looked back up at the two "Running out into the desert at night with no idea how many could be out there your lucky not to be the body brought in I'd advise more caution in the future but I feel its a wasted happened?"he asked with a exasperated breathe looking to the dropped the body outside the room and dusted herself off. " Just figured you'd like a chance to see what we found. It was only the haze user there and he was injured anyway, I'm guessing Rinny chans doing. He said I'd only just missed her and his partner was no where to be seen, reporting back to their leader I assume. Though the twirp seemed very sure of himself and his leader. At one point he tried using a tactic similar of one of mine and attempted to distract me claiming that Aztari had her and her sister in law already and was torturing them." She paused taking a breath," Aside from that Ita kun captured him in the sharingan and I finished him off. Though if they all have such... unique gifts they would pose a threat if more than one of them made a move on the village."

gaara ran a hand through his still damp hair the boy looked small barely in adolescence but had killed kisame of the atasuki."With evarin gone they don't have reason to enter the city have security around the broader upped along with the security with day time traffic."Hoping eva was right when she said they wouldn't attack the village without cause though it would be one of few truths the raven-haired woman had told since arriving  
Itachi nodded, moving just behind Moriko and placing a hand on her waist. She shifted slightly,leaning just a bit into his touch before turning to Gaara," Will you let her back in the village when she comes back?" Moriko crossed her arms, the look on her face almost daring him to say he wouldn't. Mori refused to believe Evarin would leave for good.  
"She can return should she choose but the shackles with stay in place if for no other reason but to give the citizens peace of mind "his voice still holding a edge of annoyance "Go get some rest your useless to anyone exhausted and take that to the morgue"gaara instructed pointing to the boys corpse laying outside the door  
Chuckling faintly she nodded," At this rate they'll have a whole section set aside for me." Itachi smiled,chuckling at her dark humor. Smiling at the red head before leaving, Itachi picking up the suki member's corpse before the blonde had a chance. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes ginning as they left.

After dropping of the body, Itachi glaring at the male mortician who again attempted to flirt with Moriko who was once again quelled by a glare from the Uchiha. "So Ita kun, did you get a chance to find an apartment?" Moriko asked, folding her hands behind her head as they entered the cool night air, the dawn not far off. He grinned," I guess you could say that." he replied, making the blonde shake her head grinning," Not an answer you know." He shrugged, obsidian eyes glinting with his own private joke. Moriko looked up to him raising a brow. He just grinned down at her, leaning down an kissing her softly before chuckling and continuing on his way. Growling playfully at him she crossed her arms," Oh no ya don't." Giggling she pushed him into a wall and took a proper kiss from him, running her tongue lightly over his lips before pulling back," It's my job to kiss and walk away." she said grinning as she jumped straight up into the air, landing on the buildings roof and racing off towards her room at a pace she knew Itachi could catch up to if he wanted to. The Uchiha simply shook his head grinning as he took off after her.  
they made it to Moriko's balcony about the same time. the blonde grinned up at her partner, eyes alight with mischief as she stood on tip toe to kiss him again before pulling away and opening her balcony door shutting it in his face as she giggled. closing the curtain she stripped as she made her way to the bathroom, looking forward to a hot soak before she crashed on her bed to await time to go report to boarder patrol. Stepping out of the shower, finally clean of the scents from battle and everything else she sighed in contentment, part of her regretting sending itachi off but shrugging it away. Wrapping her towel around her wet hair she opened the bathroom door and trudged over to her dresser before she paused and did a double take, staring at her bed. Itachi layed on the edge of her bed in nothing but a pair of black silky boxers with red clouds all over them, reminiscent of his old akatsuki robe.  
She blinked slowly, wondering if she'd stood in the hot water too long as her eyes almost hungrily ate up his toned abs and lean frame. Blushing darkly when he opened an eye and grinned at her she threw a pillow at him,"The hell you think you're doing Ita?" she bit out as he burst into a warm laugh. Jerking her drawer open she pulled out a baggy white tee shirt that fell to her knees, covering her nudity. "I thought you had somewhere to go." she asked, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. Itachi chuckled," I did. You can't say you actually expected me to sleep away from you after finally finding you again did you?" He reached an arm over grabbing her wrist and tugging her close to him, pulling the blanket over them as he soaked in her delicious warmth. Moriko tensed slightly, a soft yip of surprise as she was caught off guard before she settled in and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, one knee nestling between her legs. He grinned wider noticing she'd forgotten to put any underwear on. Nuzzling into her hair he rubbed her stomach in slow circles that sent fire running from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes. Shuddering lightly she squirmed against him, the two of them close enough that they took up less than half the bed. Itachi nipped her neck," Time to sleep Mori chan. We have boarder patrol in a few hours." Hmphing she stuck out her tongue," easier said then done mister tease." He laughed innocently and closed his eyes as he held her tighter." Night love." with that his breathing evened out and he was asleep almost constantly. Moriko marveled at his skill in falling asleep almost jealously as she slowly drifted off after him.  
**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

** weba =) ...rape,gore,yuri,boyxgirl lemons and limes,bisexual and other random insanity  
rated M afterall XD**

**thanks for reading!**

Evarin had been met with boarder patrol on her approach to the gate where they replaced the shackles on her wrist but let her walk freely in the village the sun had just begun to rise above the mountains when she walked through the her way through the villagers early morning hustle and had gone to the tailor woman before she left taking back her normal her way leisurely back to the boarding house ,while most of what taiki had told her had pointed to a stand still between the suki and lives had been lost in suki raids when the first camp had been discovered but with out any official transfer of power from kage to suki villagers neither fully obeyed or disobey the shinobi dictators merely enough to stay alive.  
Jumping up to morikos balcony and opening the door she saw the couple in bed together bypaasing them she went to sit at the dining table facing away from them.  
"Your late for boarder patrol"  
The blonde roused slowly, rubbing her eyes as she snuggled into the warmth next to her before bolting upright and staring. Itachi opened his eyes slightly and smiled. Before he could think to say anything Moriko had launched herself out of the bed and into the Shadow nin nearly falling over the chair as she glomped the woman. Itachi shook his head chuckling at the fact Moriko hadn't quite lost that excitability of hers at least even if he did feel a tinge of jealousy that it was directed at the shadow nin and not himself. "Rinny chan Ya made it back." grinning wider," And a lot sooner than expected." Giggling she looked up at Evarin with her arms locked tightly around the older womans waist,"You happen to let Gaara know you're back yet?"  
The raven-haired woman gave her a questioning look "why would I?I'm sure the patrol guards have informed him by now"pushing down on morikos arms to free herself.  
Still grinning ear to ear she grinned," Just seems fitting to do so. Especially after the special moment yall shared," she added with another chuckle and wriggle of her brows as she released her and stood up, tugging her shirt hem down as she remembered she hadn't put anything on besides it. Itachi raised a brow, not knowing what she was referring to and the blonde giggled again dancing to her dresser to grab her clothes for the day, enjoying the fact she wasn't the one left out of the loop this time and the adorable look of confusion on the Uchiha's face. Tugging on her shorts she pulled off her shirt and set to bindng her chest up, ignoring the bush creeping across the Uchiha's cheeks at her open nudity.  
Evarin leaned back in the chair staring at the ceiling above her head "I had no moment with your kage don't exaggerate moriko" her feet balancing her on two legs of the chair  
The blonde grinned wider, like a cat who'd caught the canary," That's not what I picked up from his scent last night after he came up telling us you'd left. Or at least from his sand anyway." Finishing with the bandages she clipped the earrings in place and slipped on her red fighting kimono and zipped it up before starting on her leg bandages, emerald green eyes sparkling with laughter. Itachi looked between the women, wondering what Moriko was going on about as he also started getting dressed in a pair of tan knee length baggy shorts and a black baggy shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Giggling she pointed to her nose," My nose knows what you two did." Wnking the blonde tied off her leg wrappings and begang brushing her hair and separating it.  
"I recall drugging shu not your kage so what your insinuating is of its you jump to pointless romantic notions What carnal indulgence I pratice is no worry of yours "finishing of her blunt reply with a sip of her blood sake leaning forward to let all four legs rest on the floor "how is your kage ready to skin me yet?"evarin let a evil smile glint across her face

The blonde giggled moving too the door and sliding on her work shoes," He looked it last night when I left to follow you but he seemed to have calmed down by the time we got back after our little encounter with the pipsqueak you injured."  
"lukcain knew better than to get in my way the child is foolish"  
"With a cheeky attitude like his I'm surprised it hadn't already." Moriko said leading the way . Itachi chuckled and shook his head," What did I miss Mori?" The blonde grinned ,"Well aside from he seemed to enjoy calling me a hag, he was bound and determined to make me think that Aztari had got rinny and her sister in law." she looked over to the raven haired woman with a small smile," I really don't think he could have gotten you unless you let him, you already proven ya can kick his tail."  
"I wasn't there long enough for him to notice ivenius probably barely got to report to him before i made it out the village"

"And I take it ya sister's safe, other wise you would still be there, or at very least brought her with you correct?" Moriko said, dodging around a civilian carrying a stack of crates above his line of sight to keep from knocking him or the crates over.

"Hai she is safe"evarin replied dryly as she trailed behind the two  
Smiling wide," That's good to hear." As they neared the gate house Moriko slipped her wallet out from one of her pouches and into Evarin's hand," Not really sure what you'd want to do today but it's on me. Ita kun and I will be out till 7 or 8 most likely depending if anyone shows up or not. and no worries there's like 80,000 (just under 1 thousand american dollars) in there I'm not actually dipping into my funds, just skimming the top." she added with a lowered voice and a grin. Hugging her she turned and headed to meet the dark haired woman who'd been her detachment leader smiled slightly to Evarin," You've certainly grown on her only other people I've known her to spend money on were Suri and myself. Fair warning, not much sense in trying to stop her from doing it, she won't stop. "  
"So be it"with that eva turned on her heel slipping into the crowd out of weaved through the crowd heading back towards the ramen stand she had seen on their way going inside the the shop keep got over the initial sight of her he asked how he could help her she ordered a large bowl of ramen keeping a close eye on the cook as he prepared her meals breaking a set of chop stix apart as he set the bowl in front of her digging into the meat and pasta  
Itachi smiled as he watched The shadow nin disappear before turning to meet up with Moriko and others who said nothing about their tardiness. The group heading off for their route.

-Meanwhile-

Gaara frowned rubbing his forehead,needing a break from his paperwork. Grinning slightly to himself as an idea struck him he wondered why he never tried it before. Forming he hand signs, he made a sand clone and ordered it to continue with his paperwork he took off through his rooftop door. He mentally debated his choices for lunch before deciding to try the ramen stand that had been a recent addition to the village after Naruto's last visit. Pausing as he caught a familiar scent behind the curtain he closed his eyes against Shukaku's triumphant laughter. Opening the curtain and taking a seat he nodded to the raven haired woman, ordering a bowl of beef ramen and requested gizzards to be added with it to which the chef agreed instantly, smiling at his kage.  
"Welcome back," He said, somewhat stiffly as he reached for a set of chopsticks, watching Evarin from the corner of his eye.  
Evarin raised a brow at his choice in entree continuing her meal mentally pushing back the feeling of him watching her that instinctively told her to be battle ready against the red her chop sticks to pick up mostly meat filled bites purposely avoiding the cook fiddled with the meal as the two semi watched him "It seems rather pointless to ask if you've been here before for a moment I had thought moriko had sent you out with her childish ideals of human interactions"scoffing at morikos nativity,lifting a leg to rest her right ankle over her left thigh one hand resting on her bent knee while the other still brought food occasionally to her lips looking similar to lounging samurai"then again she throws money I don't need every time she has to leave as if a child feeding a pet before going to the school house"rolling her eyes accompanied with a sarcastic smirk raising noodles above her head lowering them to her mouth as she ate them not exactly interested in whether the kage would respond or not just breaking the silence.  
Gaara grinned faintly, nodding thanks to the cook as he placed the red heads meal before him. "Childish is a rather fitting word. And no I've never come always too busy. This place is new was a suggestion from a friend after he came to visit. As for Moriko giving you her money that's news to me." shaking his head he sighed," I will admit there are days I question the judgement of letting either of you in the village, but those moments are growing a bit less frequent at least." He'd wasn't quite sure what had spurred that admission, though he got the feeling Shukaku was at the root of it. As he thought back he sighed, he himself was slowly growing more accustomed to the two females and even though he'd admit it only to himself, slightly fond of the raven haired woman beside him.

"with the tails morikos spinning you might reconsider that change of heart"evarin tilted her head slightly as she spoke causing her hair to shift off to one side"as for your judgement I wouldn't have let me in but I have known myself longer"drinking down some of the blood sake before ordering a shot of whiskey once again overpaying the man just to get rid of the troublesome yen moriko had given her.

Gaara shook his head frowning and sighed, eatting his ramen, not in any mood to deal with the blonde at the moment,"And what tales would she be spinning?" he asked before popping a gizzard in his mouth and chewing.  
"Something along the lines of me chaining her kage to a hospital bed and having my way with him"her voice a dull drawl taking the shot before her eyes gave her away letting out a hissing breathe as the liquid burned her once she was semi sober and not overcome with grieving and hate,she felt empty blank bringing out the red heads temper seemed to have a appeal that and just annoying the herself letting a disillusion take her away from her everyday reality for a her stoic demeanor gazing back towards gaara absently calling out for another shot dropping more coins on the counter.

Gaara's eye twitched as his chopsticks snapped,"Did she now, I will have to have a little chat with her when she returns from boarder patrol tonight." he said, grimacing as he reached for a new pair, trying to regain his normal demeanor. Shukaku on the other hand couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to laugh at that or get pissed,' Was me she played with not you ya damn stick in the mud, get over the fact you're just not entertaining enough for her.' he said. Gaara growled faintly and closed his eyes trying to rien in his demon," Could you tell me what actually happened last night as shukaku is being uncooperative and is only allowing me flashes of what happened." he said, his voice uncharacteristically tight.  
Eva raised a brow taken off guard by his question pulling her other leg up to sit Indian style on the stool "Didnt take you for the type have to admit that has appeal"her mocking tone doing little for the red heads temper taking her second shot "Not much to tell really screamed for awhile had a tryst once things where said and done I knocked him out an slipped out the window"resting a elbow on the counter her palm cradling her chin "If you want any more detail I could always show you"her voice held no emotion her voice equally blank wondering how much more he could take.  
Setting down the new chopsticks , he crossed his arms to keep her from seeing his clenched fists," What games are you laying at wolf?" he asked, voice going flat as he sat ram straight.h In his mind shukaku growled but then had a thought and grinned cackling perversely in Gaara's head,' Should take her up on her offer kid, definately not worth missing, and if you do means I'll get to play again with her.' Gaara growled standing upright, dropping money for the counter, pale skin darkening to red," Whenever you're finished return to your rooma nd do not leave it again unless you are called for." with that he left before he fully lost control, not even bothering to assign someone to make sure she made it back to her rooms.  
Evarin didnt feel like letting the subject drop jumping up she followed him through the crowd coming up beside him "and if I refuse?Don't ask questions that you aren't ready to have answered"eva couldnt help but belittle how she was acting but she wasn't ready to be alone yet dancing on the thin edge of landing herself back in a jail cell or deal with sakabus could feel the sand beneath her feet as she kept up with his pace before walking ahead of him towards his office

the red head growled faintly seeing she was following him, not only that but daring to lead him? Side stepping he turned down an empty ally between two shops, his sand swirling around him as he tried to regain control of his temper, Shukaku urging it to bring the Shadow nin to them. Jerking her back int the ally with them it pressed her against the wall with her hands out to the side as the red head glared at her silently,"Well where is your answer then."

a challenging smirk on her face "You want the blunt of it?I fucked him in your body you where inside me and didn't even know it.I might piss you of but your body and demon want me.I could kill you and your people anytime I chose but your dick still gets hard at my voice"her lips getting dangerously close to his dropping her weight pushing her feet against the wall knocking him back against the other side of the ally using her smaller frame against his to hold him in place with her wrists still entrapped in his annoyed at having to look up to meet his gaze knowing in the current stance she was off balance the chain caught between them."That answer to your satisfaction kazekage-sama?"

The redhead's face matched his hair as his visage seemed to war between embarrassment and rage as he wrapped his hands over her shackled wrists and flipped their positions, slamming her back against the wall as his aquamarine eyes bore holes into her red and black orbs." Plenty enough, he growled in retort before his lips crashed down on hers, unable to think of any other way to keep her from saying anything else to further piss him off. 'Yeah, sure, lets go with that reason kid works for me," shukaku chuckled in his head. Violenty stuffing the demon down into his mental barricade he squeezed Evarin's wrists tightly as he slid his tongue in her mouth.  
With that she knew she had finally crossed the line pulling to free her arms but they where too out stretched for her muscles to pull fought the urge to kiss him back but lost the battle when his tongue entered her mouth her body betraying her for the familiar fighting for dominance even in her submissive state of her current position.  
Rationality slamming back to her she phased from his grasp palms pushing against his chest breaking away from the kiss to replace the mind was racing and her body shaking a cruel laugh coming from her lips panting slightly from the lack of air combing a back her hair as she meet his gaze with dark amusement bringing the blood sake up to her swollen lips taking a swig as aquamarine eyes bore down on her.  
Clenching his fists at his side he glared back," Go back to your room. This conversation is done." This time he used his sand to make his exit, reappearing in his living quarters and storming to his private chambers, and throwing himself on his bed as he glared at the ceiling, ignoring shukaku's chuckles of amusement at his vessels expense.  
Evarin not taking the chance of bumping into moriko she followed gaara example using her shadows to take her to the bathroom in her chambers stripping off her clothes throwing them in the washer setting her boots by the dyer walking into the shower and turning on the water washing away the red-heads out she wrapped a towel around her mid section and put the clothes in the out to the living room area and sitting on the window seal.

"I still feel as if I'm betraying him"  
'Hes gone child while it might seem soon life never gives you the option of being prepared'  
"Taiki said the same that it changed nothing"  
'what do you plan to do?'  
"What happens here I deal with here but I have no intention of staying tied to this world my home my life is in kagakure"

materializing the bloodsake in hand she drank it down memories of ryo and taiki coming to the surface along with her life before this past year took past by quicker than she took notice slipping off to the bathroom she pulled her clothes from the dryer and back to the living room she sprawled out on the couch waiting for the blonde to get back from the boarder.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! R&R PLZ!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**randomness **

**;;;;;  
**

**;;;;;;;;;  
**

Moriko and Itachi took the reports from all the members of their detachment to turn them in to Gaara after a long hot day in the sun. they opened the office door and stepped in. Itachi laid the reports on the desk as the red head in front of them only nodded and returned to doing paperwork. Moriko raised a brow, sniffing and shaking her head with a grin,"So Gaara does have a sense of humor." Itachi looked at Moriko curiously,"It's a clone," she said simply, turning and deciding to check Gaara's rooms first rather than wander the village to see where he went to. Knocking on the large mahogany doors that lead to the Kazekage's living suite before opening it. "Gaara sama, taking a break from work I see everything ok?" she asked, Itachi shutting the door behind them.  
Gaara stood in the middle of the room seeing moriko he went to the kitchen area pouring some tea "Fine merely tired of mindless paperwork for the moment" knowing she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon he sat for the first time since coming back to the room taking a sip of tea "was there something you needed the paperwork could have been left in my office"

The blonde grinned a bit," Figured you'd like to hear in person that for once I came back from boarder patrol with no bodies." Itachi shook his head with a grin before nodding. If she were perfectly honest she was really only checking to see how he was handling Evarin's return, but she figured she'd be a bit more tactful than just blurting it out.  
"I'm sure the mortician will be saddened at your absence be sure to leave the papers on my desk I will look them over in the are relived for the evening"

"Okies, well ya know where to find me if ya need anything." she paused." Oh yeah, I am making dinner later tonight, Ita kun and I were wondering if you'd want to join." she said. Well it had been more Itachi's idea, since he had wanted to talk to gaara about the rumors he'd been hearing about the leaf in a secured area, but he let Moriko see what she could do as far as talking him into it.

"well see ...oh and moriko keep your theory's to yourself especially the more colorful ones"annoyance finally sounding in his voice while his expression hardened  
She raised a brow," what theories?" she asked, wondering if all his paperwork had gone to his head.  
" my breakfast was interrupted by theories you have been spreading of what happen the other night please keep your thoughts to yourself"  
letting out a exasperated sigh  
Itachi grinned and shook his head, realizing what he was refering to, Moriko on the other hand just stared," I've not been spreading jack squat. Only person I've said anything to about last night was Rinny chan when I was playing around with her, well correction her and Ita, but that's it and hardly spreading," she said in her defense, green eyes wondering just what was going on here.  
"and it was her who told me"gaara replied dryly"though I'll avoid details of what she said that you can ask her yourself"pinching the bridge of his nose  
the blonde sighed and slapped her palm to her forehead," Either Rinny's been really bored today or she's annoyed at me for something." Itachi chuckled, remembering his brief conversation with the Shadow nin earlier," We will go talk with her and get to the bottom of this Gaara Sama. Sorry to inconvenience you." He rested his hands on Moriko's shoulders and guided her to the door,"And we would both appreciate if you would join us for dinner in a few hours, there are some things I would like to discuss with you then." he said.

Gaara nodded to them "I'll be there"  
The two left and returned to their apartment. Moriko left Itachi to start preparing the meal they'd planned while on duty and Mori went across the hall to chat with evarin. Knocking she leaned against the door frame waiting for an answer, a small grin on her face.

Eva opened the door walking away without a side glance walking to the dining table sitting side ways on the chair "You need something?"she asked drinking some blood sake  
The blonde grinned," So why the prank? boredom or some offense that I haven't quuite realized i did against you." Grabbing a seat, she crossed her arms and leaned back watching Evarin, green eyes glinting playfully.

"Not a prank exaggerated truth"whiskey on her breathe the empty bottle on the floor in front of the couch "Now blunt truth landed me back in house arrest as for what you did"evarin threw back almost the complete amount moriko had given her minus what she had spent at the ramen shop laying her leg in a similar pose as that morning  
The blonde caught the money and tilted her head frowning. "Whats wrong with me giving you money? Not like I'll ever use what I've saved up. Way I see it why not spend it on people actually worth it."

"It to someone who needs it"evarin offered "Any other reasoning for this visit?"evarin had smelled the food when she had opened the door leaning against the back of the chair  
Moriko grinned,"To offer dinner and companionship of course."

standing up "food seems reason enough to break house arrest"evarin pushed herself up walking towards the door and going across the hall and into the apartment ignoring itachis stare as moriko came in just after her.  
Moriko chuckled as she shooed Itachi out of the kitchen and took over. Cutting up the fish Itachi had gotten out and laying it on the seaweed and spooning sticky rice long it she rolled it up and sliced it into small sections, setting it in the fridge to stay cool while she cut up vegetables and meat for the soup, dumping them straight from her cutting board to the pot of noodles Itachi had started for her. Next she pulled out skewers and began placing meats vegetables and fruit on them, then putting the filled shishkabobs on the hot flat stove to cook. When everything is done she waves Itachi over to help her move it all to the table, just as there's a knock on the door. " I got it." Moriko said, setting the plate of sushi on the table before going to answer the door to find Gaara there. "Well you're just in time, food just finished," she said with a smile to the red head.  
Gaara nodded a greeting to each of the couple holding back a flair of annoyance at seeing evarin sitting on the kitchen counter watching itachi setting the finishing touches to the table Sitting down at the chair that moriko had indicated waiting for the rest to join him inwardly growling as evarin pulled out the chair beside him sitting down and swiping a skewer taking a bite.

"I see you chose to ignore your house arrest"he stated without glancing over

"hungry"eva replied taking a bit out of her swiped skewered meal no longer in the strange mood she had been that morning choosing rather to mostly ingore the group around felt it better for his sanity just to drop the subject for the moment turning to itachi "so what was you where wanting to talk to me about?"

The Uchiha took a seat next to Moriko and grabbed a skewer as well," Aside from news I brought you, what do you know of the rumors of trouble in the leaf?" he asked, figuring it best to see what the Kazekage already knew before sharing his suspicions.  
"I know that orichimaru has been setting plans in motion and that your brother is using his knowledge to gain a upper hand along with some of his other follows" he replied making himself a plate rather than just picking up the food get balanced portions waiting to hear what uchiha had to only half listened to most of the conversation disinterested in the day worlds up her plate with mostly meat dishes and pouring a cup from a teapot itachi had set on the table.  
The raven haired man nodded," Well, there's a bit more to it than just that, according to what I've heard he's been situating spies in most of the leaf's allies countries. Sadly those aren't the worst of the whispers I'd come across. The was something about his old teammate, Tsunade, teaming up with him again." Moriko was quiet and simply listened while eating, not really knowing too much about the leaf aside from the fact it was Itachi's home village.  
Gaara frowned "Most of which I've heard but tsunade I have heard nothing it would be troublesome if true since she now hold position of hokage"It wasn't the type of rumor he could dismiss without investigating "I will look into it but I cannot accuse on a rumor I have yet to hear back from the hyuuga family about what to do with her body" that gained evarins attention looking up from her meal remembering the leaf nin she brought to the village "I will pay for her burial they have no interest and she takes up space in your morgue "  
Itachi frowned and raised a brow," That doesn't seem like the Hyuuga's at all. They've always been extremely focused on their appearance and how well they were thought of. For them to leave one of their own unclaimed..." Itachi trailed off, wondering what would make them ignore the death of one of their own.  
evarin snarled returning to eating her meal,gaara glancing over before replying "She was a disappointment to her father something witness first hand by all who where at the chunnin exams when we had taken could have decided to deny the fact she was of their clan" gaaras sand stopped evas arm from colliding with his face en-wrapping her arm to prevent further attacks.

Standing as the woman glared up at him "I am stating opinions of her clan not personal ones she was the heiress they never wanted.I didnt say it to offend you"aquamarine eyes boring down into red kanji as she ripped her arm from the sand still glaring at him with a snarl  
Moriko looked up pointing the shishkabob skewer," Come on now , lets have a nice meal please." she said, before spearing a piece of meat from her soup and popping it in her mouth, seeming relaxed despite the fact he'd be ready to jump in the middle to stop a fight if one broke out. Itachi shook his head," They must know of fact you both took the chunin exams together, it would be hard for them to forget considering what happened in them that year." Sighing and shrugging he rubbed the bridge of his nose," I really don't want to jump to any conclusions until we can get more intel on this situation, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of it and didn't want any spies that may have been placed around you to be aware."  
"I will notify my sister she is in the village with shikimaru as we speak she should be able to find something without spurring suspicion" gaara replied still locked in a staring match with eva who had reached over biting into another skewer while still standing her ground  
Nodding in agreement Itachi went back to eating. Moriko stood up and went to the kitchen and rummaged around in the cabinets before giggling in success and returning carrying a bottle of scotch and setting it on the table with glasses," Here how about everyone just have a drink and take a load off." Pouring everyone a glass she took her seat back and smiled, hoping this attempt to ease tensions worked even a little bit.

Evarin lifted her glass knocking it back before sitting in her seat gaara sitting back in his but declining the drink only to have it scooped up by eva

Moriko tossed back her glass and grinned, Itachi taking it slower and merely sipping his. Shukaku growled in Gaara's head,'Thought you were done with the prick act and was gonna be civil.' the red head frowned, not in the mood to fight his demon over this again.'Go away damn you,' Gaara replied mentally. moriko watched Gaara seem to retreat into himself and raised a brow before sighing." He's not been drinking the tea." Suddenly there was a pulse of power through the room as Shukaku finally broke free, stretching in Gaara's body.

"Now switching his tea was a prank"eva stated passing shukaku a drink sliding the glass across the table  
Grinning wide and raising the glass to her Shukaku replied," One I am most greatful for." chuckling he downed it and poured everyone another round, feeling far more generous now that he'd firmly locked his vessel away for the time being. " I will say you are most talented at getting under his skin." Moriko looked between them and laughed shaking her head.

"He walked in the wrong shop"evarin shrugged downing another drink "and is too easily riled " stripping a skewer swallowing the meat before looking up at itachi "shu morikos mate morikos mate gaara's demon"

Evarin took another glass of scotch "Did you forget I woke you two from the same bed this morn?"not mentioning the fact she had slept in the bed with moriko the night aztari had appeared in her to shu with a warning gaze "I gave him his answer not my fault he didn't care for the answer "sarcasm dripping from her voice as she leaned back in the moriko would have a field day if she knew of this mornings events whiskey and apathy induced or ever the demon was up to it seemed to be at her expense.

The blonde coughed on her second round of scotch," Wait a minute no one said anything about us being mates." Itachi chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulder." I don't see anything wrong with that statement." He said turning obsidian eyes on Moriko as he rubbed her back soothing her cough. " Or do you let anyone crawl into bed with you?" The blonde blushed furiously at the ribbing," No but-" She grumbled and stuffed another piece of meat in her mouth. Shukaku laughed at Moriko's discomfort. "So Eva, did you enjoy his 'wrath' earlier today then?" the demon chuckled, referring to the angry kiss her and his vessel had shared.

'Shukaku remember the promise you made to my daughter' amaya warned the one-tail through the telepathic link the tailed beasts could share with one another voicing out the discomfort eva couldn't wolfs voice coming out in a growl in the raccon-dogs head while her host used his lap as a foot rest her face back to a emotionless mask as she picked up a roll off sushi from the table

Shukaku replied mentally to the wolf demon,' No worries, I've no intention of breaking my promises. Smirking he looked between the three sitting at the table before laughing," Heheheh, Now I get it. I see what got the lil coyote so attached to you Eva." pausing he downed his second glass before pouring another a smug grin on his face," You musta made her think of the Uchiha, probably subconsciously but still." Moriko blushed dark enough to match her top and frowned, deeming not to answer. in her head Shioka chuckled,' I think the pervy coon is right pup. The resembalance is quite noticeable.'  
Looking at itachi before mori then back to shu "well I know who I a replacement for with her who are you pretending i am one-tail"the raven-haired woman laughed sarcastically swiping the stunned blondes out popping her back to get more comfortable in her awkward positioning "blonde rambles false romantic tales to cover her own infatuation"a bored statement accompanied with a tipped back the bloodsake as it appeared it hand not giving either party a chance to answer  
Shukaku chuckled shaking his head and grinning," Whoever said you were a replacement for me beautiful, I simply find you to be a breath of fresh air." Moriko ducked her head,"I'm not infatuated or telling tales," she said crossing her arms. Itachi grinnd and shook his head, tugging Moriko closer and sliding Evarin his drink since he figured she'd probably get around to taking it from him soon anyway. "Hehe everyone picking on my little Mori. She can't help she has issues expressing her self the way she means to." Which only caused her to blush even deeper and him to chuckle at her reaction.

Evarin rolled her eyes at shu's comment "If the thought of him bedding another woman makes you want to kill her he's your mate if not I sure it wouldnt take long to find him another woman to warm his bed"taking his drink she knocked it back finally starting to feel light headed making sure she was positioned against the back of the chair in a way she wouldn't fall should the liquor hit her harder  
Itachi smirked as he looked between the women," She is right you know, I could always look for someone else if you are no longer interested in me." Moriko sat up straighter and glared at him," Like hell you will." She paused catching her self, and turning her head away, trying desperately to move the focus away from her. The Uchiha chuckled and turned Moriko's head to face him and kissed her forehead," That's what I hoped you would say." Shukaku laughed at the blonde's discomfort," Ya know, I always pinned you for the type ok with public displays of affection." The blonde shook her head,"It's not that, it's just well, kinda hard to still accept the fact someone I thought has been dead for eight years shows up out of the blue,even someone like me will need time to adjust." she said, ears drooping as memories of the time she spent blaming herslf for not being there for the two of them and how things would have been different if she had. Shioka growled and flicked her mentally,'Enough of that pup, none of it was in your control then and it's not now, just be happy with what you've been given.'  
Eva drank from her blood sake "to dwell in dark past is to loose sight of present light"it was a disembodied statement not really aimed towards anyone just absently repeating something ryo had said to her kanji'd eyes watched the group before fading back to normal "If the hyuuga's do not collect hina before the beginning of the wane I will have her put to earth "that gave gaara all of two days before the waning moon showed in the night sky  
Itachi frowned and sighed," Though that is fair time allotment, I am beginning to doubt they will. If the Hyuuga's were going to claim her they would have at least sent a message by now." Shukaku raised a brow at the raven haired male," You see very sure of the Hyuuga clan's actions." the tanuki stated bluntly. "I speak only of my own knowledge of the from my time in the village. Even their weakest members they claimed. for the clan head to not claim his eldest daughters body... it does not bode well for the state of the village. I know my allegiance is to Suna now, but it does not change that i was born of Konoha and all I sacrificed for the village and for my younger brother as well. they are allies to the sand, something amiss there could lead to problems here as well." Moriko smiled gratefully, glad the topic was off her. Looking to Evarin Itachi nodded in deference," if Gaara will agree to it when he... awakes, then we can begin preparing a ceremony in the morning." Shukaku chuckled at the other males wording.  
Evarin kicked the tanuki in the side with her heel but not enough to deal any real damage  
Grinning to the woman at his side he chuckled once more," You tire of my presence already?" he asked playfully," And no disrespect towards your human girl was intended. I was only amused by his delicate wording of the situation between my vessel and myself." he raised a brow at the Uchiha and then to the blonde but kept his thoughts to himself this time  
"had I tired I would have broken the rib tho I tired of the attempt of absent conversation"Pushing herself to standing she gave a slight bow to the wish washy couple "Gochisosama deshita" she set her plate in the sink before walking towards the door  
Mori stood, moving quickly to catch the older woman in a hug before she retired to her room. "Sleep well Rinny Chan." she said, silently promising herself she would speak to Evarin tomorrow about an issue that had been bugging her since the encounter with the young suki member. Letting go before she could be pushed away she began to pic up the dinner dishes and put them in the sink with Evarin's. Nodding to both men she disappeared into the bathroom taking her pajamas with her.  
Evarin gave shukaku a look to move before passing through the doorway leaving it open behind her going into her apartment across the hall thankful moriko finally showed some modesty in the raccoon demons into the apartment she went to the bedroom pulling up her bag from underneath the bed pulling out the tie top an harem pants to sleep in

Shukaku chuckled at the look Eva gave him and stood, looking between the open door and the living room that partially hid the view of the bathroom door. " Would the open door be a offer to join you my dear eva?" he asked just loud enough for her to hear from her apartment.  
she left the bathroom door open while she changed "unless you'd prefer other company"not bothering to turn on the lights her piercings reflecting the moonlight  
Shu chuckled, nodding his head," We'll have to chat another time Uchiha." He grinned and slipped out of the apartment, shutting the door behind hi and entering Evarin's apartment. Grabbing a seat on the edge of her bed he watched the doorway," So am I allowed to ask why you drugged me or where you went to?" he inquired, not seeming irked by it at all.  
Tying the top she glanced over her shoulder "it was preferable to explaining where and why I was going before hand rather than pointlessly worry of whether or not you'd try and stop me"walking out while still tying the knots she passed by him to grab a comb from the dresser passing it through her hair "seeking permission is a sign of submission" eva trailed off watching him in the mirror,her present situation was something she warred with most of the day assisted with the whiskey moriko had found her with earlier aside for retrieving the bottle she had barely moved from the seemed every part of herself was at war and she'd grown tired of caring who the around an sitting on the edge of the dresser leaving the comb on the surface her hands gripping the wood at either side "What is it you want to know exactly" eyes trained on the raccoon demon perched on her bed bloodied red hair contrasting with the gold irises in a sea of black making him almost seem as if he was from the shadow village himself.

Sighing and shaking his head he sighed," I am still trying to figure that out myself. Seems every time it feels like there's something that makes sense about you theres a whole new side presented that throws it all out the window. All I do know for sure is I enjoy your presence and not just for reason's you'll likely assume." Running a hand through his red locks his eyes never left hers," I'm not one to enjoy spending time with others if you haven't heard."

Evarin blankly starred at him not revealing anything "Figure out what it is your looking for and Ill see if I can answer" she kept the upper hand the every emotional distance that kept the bottom from falling out when it came time for her to her whether friendship or tryst would end when the curse and her emotions where back in her control. pushing herself up to go to the window looking out at the night sky admittedly also looking out to see if any suki where already in the village."Im aware of you most your bed mates tend to not see the light of morning just as I know what you really look like"turning back to him eyes searching  
He sighed and nodded," I've had a bit of a rage problem up until not too long ago," he admitted, part of him wanting physical contact once more. Patting the bed next to him in a silent request for her to move closer he suppressed a few images of their time on the hospital floor, preferring to wait until after they talked, assuming she was still up for the repeat performance.  
"and I have a cannibalism problem so it can be considered even"She sat down next to him it feel like electricity skittering across her skin pulling up her legs to sit cross legged across the mattress  
Chuckling slightly he nodded his head," Fair enough though I'm curious, what's Amaya think of that? Never knew her to be of the blood thirsty lot." he said with a small grin.

"Okaasan is nothing of the sort she was like a deity to the village the kage decided to trick her into taking a host in the process killing my birth mother,She never had been behind me killing people that was something all my own accord earning more than one lecture" leaning back on her hands "only human Ive known of her killing while in my body was my father"  
He chuckled," Yeah that sounds about how I remember, good to know somethings never change. I take it your father provoked her in some manner, perhaps endangering you?" he asked, raising a brow.  
evarin smirked "He took me away from the village before amaya could even be properly sealed going deep into the forest wanting to tell the village I had died along side my soon as he turned to leave me there she took over and killed him giving his carcass to the wolves who lived the day I was born to my seventh year we lived there had I not preyed upon village cattle I might have still been out there"she let out a scoff  
Bristling slightly he nodded," Can't say I'd blame her. Bad enough I put up with pricks father constantly sending assassin's after him when he realized neither of us would be controlled as the perfect weapon he wanted. Never bothered to off the old man myself more due to the fact I enjoyed seeing his fear every time he looked at the boy and destroying all those that thought they could take me on." A feral grin spread across his face, " Granted had he ever moved against the boy himself he would have ended up like all the others, least they weren't so cowardly as he was. In the end I didn't have to kill Gaara's father since some snake creep who was a former leaf shinobi did it for me."

"price of jinchuriki I suppose"  
The Tanuki shrugged," since never knew who the old man would send after the kid I figured make it easier on myself and keep them all away. ended up killing the boys uncle when the former kazekage sent him as an assassin for the boy, that one seemed to be his breaking point he changed after that, using my powers himself which fed my blood thrist. When he'd sleep id take over. he thought my rampages were mindless vilence, but they werent always, not that i plan to let the kid know that." he shook his head chuckling," Despite enjoying my newfound freedom i still prefer the kids old view of me not change too much. no fun in that ya know."chuckling he rested a hand on her thigh," What about you? what provoked the cannibalism?"

"Ryo was the first but I had killed many before him for many reasons mostly just because it seemed the easiest way why argue when you can cut off his head"  
evarin shrugged

Grinning widely he raised an invisible glass in a cheer," I'd toast to that sentiment." Instead of replacing his hand on her lap he wrapped it around her waist and tugged her closer, tucking her head under his chin as his claws ran lightly over her skin through her clothing.  
evarin tensed then relaxed against him mentally following his claws tracing across her side  
Smirking into her hair where she couldn't see he enjoyed her scent. " So why do you put up with the coyote's antics?" he asked, tone implying a how as well as the vocalized why.  
"I tend to be more lenient with females while I don't care for her seemly need to touch everyone it would be unwise to kill what little allies I have in a strange land"pushing her weight against him to knock him back on the bed so her head rested on his chest as they talked  
Grinning he rested one arm under his head and tugged her closer," That would probably be Shioka's effect on her. The she was always touchy feely even when she didn't like people too much was just her instinct," he paused and chuckled," Any particular reason you're lenient with females? Some preference I should know about?"

"Taiki, since its hard to tell whether or not the have offspring and are naturally irrational she made me agree to give more leniency in their regards "her reply was similar to a child begrudgingly obeying their mothers command  
Raising a brow as his hand moved and began ptting her from her neck down her belly to her thighs befor repeating," Oh? She must be important to you for you to make such an allowance on her behalf." He was curious what it would take to earn such respect from her even if were given grudgingly.  
"Hai it was her who I went to see"she remembered the relief at finding her unharmed promising to return as soon as she could "Knowing her had I not listened she would have tried to force me to"evarin smirked knowing while the psyhic could try without her consent eva had enough power to shake her control  
"And how would that have ended for her?" Shukaku asked, chuckling as he nuzzles his head against the sideof hers, his hand's path never stopping or slowing though his claws were now involved in the pattern as well.  
"She can't do anything I don't allow so all in all it would be a pointless endevour"accepting his affection yet holding herself mostly still aside from nipping his jaw to cut off the overly compassionate body laid up against his listening to the rhythmic beating of his hadn't slept since her coma her mind was hazy from the alcohol turning her face she grazed her teeth along his neck

He grinned ,rumbling in pleasure at the sensation of her teeth against his throat. Slipping his arm under her waist and tugging her so she was laying on his chest, hands cupping her ass before he began trailing his claws up and down her back.

leaning over her hair tumbled down around them as she brought her lips against his  
Tangling one hand in her hair he slanted his lips against hers, his tongue brushing against hers playfully.  
**  
**

**yo**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**warnings...thankies too allyimpkins for the fav XD  
**

Itachi cleaned up the the kitchen while moriko changed he sighed in relief that the tanuki had decided to leave considering the clothes mori liked to sleep was somewhat relieved the day was over the suna heat would take getting used to and the boarder patrol turned up mostly nothing seemly evarin had a more eventful day being put under house arrest though the reasoning was never mention behind it  
Mori came out of the bathroom, the steam pouring out as always. Raising brow at the empty room she sat at the island between the kitchen and the living area and propping her elbows on the counter top and resting her chin on her hands she watched him thinking back on Eva's comment, large green orbs never leaving Itachi's form.  
"Something on your mind mori-chan your not normally this quiet"he asked hands still at work washing dishes

Grinning sheepishly she giggled," Sorry Ita, just thinking about dinner." Smiling wide she stood and stretched, dusting her pajama bottoms to accommodate her tail," Errr note to self, need to start making holes in my pants for this." furrowing her brow she grabbed a kunia from its hidey hole under the counter top and offered it to Itachi and turned, presenting him with her posterior," Think ya could give me a hand here pretty please?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

after staring probably longer than he should he took the kunai in hand cutting a slit big enough for her tail to slip through easing the appendage through brushing his hand across the fur before pushing himself up to stand above her."what about dinner it seemed to go over well what is there to worry yourself about?"  
"Wasn't worrying just thinking is all. Like wondering if Gaara and Rinny will ever be able to be in each others presence for more than twenty minutes without Shukaku taking over." She paused and blushed a bit," And about Rinny's comment about us." She sighed, feeling a bit out of her depths which she couldn't understand.

"What bothers you about it? I know you don't want to see me with someone else but what bothers you about being with me is it really that scary?"  
Sighing her shoulders slumped as she searched for the words,"It's, well it's hard to get past the feeling all of this is just a dream and that it will all be taken away the minute I let down my guard... It hurt bad enough the first tim, I don't want it to happen again..." pausing her brow furrowed as her tail twitched side to side," And there is the fact I've never had a relationship before, I mean I know we'd talked about it before that night, but," pausing and sighing again she growled in her irritation at herself," It feel strange to me to just pick up as if all that time and all that happened between then and now never existed, well hell actually further than we'd been before." She really hoped she wasn't hurting him by saying all this but she wanted him to understand her hesitancy. So many factors and things she'd never even considered as possibilities had all been thrown in the mix with the realization that he wasn't dead. A small part in her mind growled that it didn't change that Suri was still dead and that wouldn't change. Part of her wanted to blame hm as much as she'd blamed herself over the years but she knew that was unfair and irrational. Dragging a hand through her hair she closed her eyes, and inhaled deply trying to find some replica of inner peace so she could get through this all hopefully without fully alienating Itachi from her.

"What happened hurt us both and even if it is a dream why not enjoy it be happy in the moment rather than worry about future pain that might not even happen?"itachi sat back against the island "I'll drop it for now but I'm not giving up on us"cradling her chin in his hand stroking her jaw with his thumb looking into her green eyes kissing her forehead  
Smiling a bit and leaning into him almost unconsiously," Wise as always, aren't we Ita kun," she said with a wry grin. Relief and a bubbly happiness seemed to warm her from the inside as she looked up to him, meeting his obsidian eyes with her own before licking his nose," And I never said there was no chance for us, only that I want time."

smiling at her antics"Fair enough but for now I want to go to bed" pulling his shirt over his head tossing it across to the hamper walking over to the bedroom area getting ready for bed leaving the blonde standing in the kitchen area  
Grinning and continuing with her playful moment she watched him and waited until he had sat on the edge of the bed before pouncing from her seat and knocking him back, giggling as sh pinned him to the bed, tail wagging and ears perking as she took his advice and put her worries out of her head, at least for now.

Itachi just laid back enjoying her change of demeanor smiling up at her not wanting to ruin her mood by making the wrong move  
Yawning she stretched, raising her rump in the air and burying her face in Tachi's stomach before snuggling close to him and tucking her head under his chin, her tail wrapping around his legs. "So Ita kun, what can we talk about that doesn't lead back to my feelings or the past?" she asked, a small chuckle escaping as she tugged the blanket over them.  
"we could talk about your plants,stuff you like here in suna how gaaras gonna react tomorrow i don't know if you noticed but him and evarin seemed to but on bad terms before shu took over,I don't remember either mentioning why she was back on house arrest either" he joked toying with her hair wrapping a arm around her  
Eye glinting with mischief at the thought of gaara waking up in a room with Evarin,let alone in the same bed," Oh I'm so very curious about that myself. I still don'tundrstand why Gaara's so ready to fight when she's in the room," she paused and giggled," Ahh how I wish I could be a fly on the wall in the morning. I still think he likes her and is in denial. That is about the only thing that makes sense in all of this or else he wouldn't have let her back in the village."

"That or he knows he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't" itachi mocked morikos constant nagging at the kazekage on evas behalf "well just have to see what happens in the morning"knowing his mate would have too much fun whatever the out come

Grinning a bit she snuggled closer to him and dozed off.

-EW-  
Gaara awoke, surprisingly comfortable and warm. Starting at the weight on his arm he jerked awake and out of the bed staring first at his nude form then at Evarin's naed body that he'd been snuggled up to. Growling he glared at the woman fists clenched," What the hell happened last night?" he bit out, barely reigning his temper in as it boiled to the surface.

Evarin slipped out of bed making towards the kitchen with a satisfied sway of her hips "exactly what looks like happened coffee?" lifting the pot from the automated brewer she had set the day before rather than hiding her nudity she displayed it with cool confidence and a dominate look in her eyes.  
Eye twitching as he continued to glare, too pissed to appreciate her body before turning and looking for his clothes, grumbling curses under his breath as he realized they were slightly torn. "No thank you," he bit out," However if you would encourage Shukaku to keep it in our pants when he takes over it would be greatly appreciated." Forcing his pants on one leg at a time he stiffened as he heard Shu laughing in his mind,' Oh you missed such a wonderful time last night kid. Shame you'll continue to miss out with an attitude like that. I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to sex without strings if you're interested.' Lashing out as he was putting the second pants leg on he hit his toe on the edge of the bed, cussing loudly.

Evarin smirked leaning against the counter closest to the bed sipping her coffee"You should avoid physically reacting to his taunting next time you might do more than stub a toe"the knowing look in her eyes showed understanding to his problem crossing her ankles leaning most of her weight back on the counter the sun streaming across her pigment-less, skin eyes watching the red-heads every move.  
The vein in his temple was ticking as he attempted to glare through her," Between the two of you I'd almost swear you were trying to kill me or something." he said, hands twitching with the urge to throttle something though at the moment he wasn't sure if it was directed at her or Shukaku at the moment. Sighing as he realized one of them, though he wasn't sure which had ruined his shirt. He tried to avoid touching her skin as he walked past her to trash his shredded shirt, turning and crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to glare," Why do you do that anyway?" he asked, referring to her sleeping with Shu.  
The smirk faded from her face "I lost everything its proof Im still alive I have more in common with a demon than any human"It was her turn to avoid his gaze crossing her arms over her chest walking towards the bed she pulled a mens shirt from her satchel offering it to him "I want it back"her voice filled with warning whether towards shu or gaara she didn't know.  
Caught off guard by the admission he frowned slightly, accepting the shirt and sliding it over his head. "I know the pain of trying to prove to yourself you're still alive. If you feel you must do such things, do you think perhaps you could come to me and not Shukaku. I do not feel comfortable letting him loose so often." Turning he paused, one hand raised to the doorknob," As I told Moriko when I went to visit you while you were in a coma, I can be nice, as long as I am not constantly being stressed and provoked." Not sure where this was coming from he coughed slightly, glad she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.  
Evarin stood baffled at his words wondering if he even knew what he had said taking a swig from her sake bottle "And if I took up such a offer?could a kage handle a affair with not emotional attachment no promises?" kanji eyes glowing as she drank more of the blood "Could you bed a killer?" part of her wanted to toy with the thought he was jealous of the tanuki but she chose to let it drop for the moment walking to grab her clothes "Im a drunk not a idiot Im sure will see you later kazekage-sama" pulling on her pants she began fastening the buckles  
" I guess we will have to see, won't we Rinny?" he couldn't resist the urge to use the coyote's nickname for her before he left, not giving her a chance to retort, only to come face to face with the blonde who just so happened to be leaning against the doorjamb, the grin on her face making it obvious she heard every word. Eyes glinting with mirth as she barely managed to keep from maing many of the comments flying through her head. Itachi was exiting their apartment as he was leaving Evarins and nodded a silent greeting. Finally reigning in her tongue Mori grinned," So can I go ahead and ask for today's orders or do I still have to go meet a at the office?"  
He slid a hand over his face finally beat the shadow nin at a game of wits and comes face to face with morikos all to amused expression "report in at the green houses with kankuro then you can show itachi around the city you wont be needed at the boarder till tomorrow" this situation was making his victory bittersweet stepping around the blonde he more rudely than intended stalked the walk of shame that shukaku an placed him on shouting "dismissed" over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.  
Moriko watched him leave with a grin. Itachi merely smiled and shook his head from their doorway.  
Evarins door jerked open faster than either could react a gloved fist colliding with the unsuspecting blondes face sending her backwards into burning with rage as she watched the uchiha steady his unwilling mate teeth bared at the two before she punched a hole into the wall growling before stalking off in the same direction as gaara shadow blades carving claw like marks in the walls  
Tilting her head to the side Moriko frowned, rubbing her jaw,"Well hell, who pissed in her coffee?" Itachi chuckled," I think you over heard something she didn't want you to hear." Green chakra surrounded her hand as she checked for fractures and relieved the tension in the muscle tissue as well as healing the blood vessels before they could swell and bruise. " Not my fault, what am I s'posed to do, ignore it when I hear Gaara cussing like that knowing the position Shukaku left him in?" Wrapping an arm around her wast he rubbed his cheek against one of her ears," She's a big girl hun, she and Gaara both are, just let them handle their issues themselves love, things will work out." He smiled as he felt her relax, almost sensing the hurt easing away as he led the way to the Greenhouses.

Evarin drug the shadow scythes at either side black smoke like chakra raging around her causing many people to scatter out of her way she had destroyed more than one stand on her way towards the kages quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

**back after 4evr ;D**

Her mind screaming curses and threats as the wolf demon tried to calm the blades letting them fall out of existence as the energy still raged around her as she stormed up the  
stairs finally able to will the energy away as her fist came down on the door in a semi calm knock.  
Gaara sat on his couch staring at the reflection fountain that had been a gift from his sister and was supposed to be soothing when he heard the knock. Easily recognizing her energy and  
scent he was glad he had changed and hoped this visit could be over soon. "Come in." he said, setting the folded shirt down on the table next to the fountain and bracing himself for the storm he knew was brewing  
Grasping the shirt and falling back on the couch tossing a bag of gold coins on the table "That should cover the trouble I caused on the way here" leaning backwards draping the shirt  
over her face "I can leave should you prefer" still fighting to keep her overbearing rage from boiling back to the surface one fist clenching the shirt over her face while the other lay tightly balled at her side.  
Staring at the gold he sighed, resisting the urge to get pissed, determined to at least try to show he does have a nicer side," As long as no one was injured I see no reason why you  
would have to leave." Rubbing the bridge of his nose he mentally grumbled about Moriko's nosiness," The coyote's warped ideas of caring are probably the reason for your anger I take it?"  
"Didn't give her a chance to speak punched her in the face as soon as I opened the door"She let out a exasperated sigh desperately wanting to hit something "My current state is  
shame enough I don't need a audience anymore than I need misplaced pity"she voice was filled with seething venom her eyes glaring through the fabric of the shirt her chakra racing  
around her like a raging reasoned she was more furious with herself then moriko,evarin could tolerate a bed mate seeing her in her current state though begrudgingly  
but her emotional instability was not something she wanted made public nor any agreement she might have with any male she might let warm her bed.  
That actually made the redhead chuckle before coughing and trying to look neutral," Somehow I doubt the lesson will sink in but I hope you enjoyed it for the both of us." he said, still  
grinning despite his best effort." Shaking his head almost wishing he would have hung back to see that," Would you like a drink or anything?" he asked.  
"I wanted to do more than punch her"Eva stated a matter oh factly seething from beneath the cloth "Hai anything would be fine domo arigato " her body was pumped with adrenaline  
from her outburst and she was beginning to come down from the high of it reverting her back to her usual apathetic self  
Eva lifted the shirt enough to sip the drink but stubbornly kept her eyes covered tasting the drink "Its fine as it is"it didn't take much thought to know what he was referring to  
"Hai I know of your siblings affections and have told her as much though I doubt the fool has told her mate as much" she could pinpoint where he sat from his baritone voice facing towards him sipping at the tea  
"Knowing her she probably didn't even think about it. " he said, raising a brow at her having the shirt over her head. " She seems a bit dense as far as social interactions go. "

Not bothering to remove the shirt casually accepting the barrier"I was raised in the woods and have more social ability " the raven haired woman scoffed taking another sip from her tea  
Chuckling he shook his head," At least she's proved competent as far as skills go or i would seriously be questioning how she earned S rank from her last village."

"How much of that is thanks to that coyote demon"Eva mocked "Though Ill give her some credit"

He shrugged slightly," Who knows really. As far as I can tell she's on a friendly basis with her demon, I haven't found a way to test her competency without her demon's influence.  
Or for all I know she's working on her own without it." Rubbing the bridge of his nose and shook his head with a sigh," and why do you have that shirt over your face?"  
"To cover it"She bluntly stated setting her cup on the table "Call it a social crutch,being stubborn or just sober insanity but I rather like it in place"Leaning against the arm  
rest and pulling her legs up on the cushions she was sure she looked like a idiot sitting i the kazekages home drinking tea with her deceased lovers shirt draped  
over her head covering the upper part of her face,she just couldn't bring herself to care in fact the whole thing just didn't seem to effect her at all.

"when will you have to return to your piles of paperwork?"

Groaning he frowned," Soon, I'm sure the clone i left to cover for me will probably disperse soon from exhaustion."

"I could lend you chakra for another but you'll have to do something for me in return" she gave a smirked reaching for her tea  
He raised a brow curiously at her offer, though he'd meant mental exhaustion he was intrigued. " And what is it you'd like me to do."  
"Fight me outside the village"Eva laid on her back sipping the tea  
Grinning slightly he nodded," I think that would benefit us both, rules?"

"No serious injury dealt and no help from demons "pulling out the demon suppressing tea she had swiped from him she dropped a little in her cup before tossing the rest to gaara "the rest far game"  
Catching and pouring some in his own glass he chuckled and nodded as shukaku growled in his head before growing quiet as the tea set in.  
"Is winner by submission of first blood?" the tell tale edge in his voice gave away his eagerness despite his cool tone.

"pin down submission physically not through jutsu"finally removing the shirt from her head it disappearing in a puff of smoke

Standing he held open the balcony door, intending to lead her to one of the places he would disappear to when Shukaku would go into rages."Weapons?"

Evarin walked past him giving at nod of gratitude as she walked through the door "Only ones made by jutsu"  
Nodding his consent he jumped from the balcony landing on the roof next to it, taking lead to one of the oasis a kilometer south of the village.

evarin followed behind him with out difficulty smirking at his excitement to spend a day away from his piles of duties and just live as a shinobi  
"What inspired such a request?" he asked, going over the village wall easily as he looked back at her.

following him over the wall "simple I want to see who is stronger our chakra control is similar so I want to see who has the superior technic and power to back  
it up"running past him for a moment looking back "also sometimes you need to fight without worrying if you'll kill your opponent"  
Chuckling he nodded," yes, it is a bit of a relief and as Kage I really don't go on missions so the only time I can fight to kill is if the village is under attack, which thankfully hasn't happened any time recently.  
"Then you might be rusty "she smiled "I take it easy on you till you get back in sync then" she turn forward again slowing her speed so she was beside him  
"Oh I'm sure I'm not that out of practice no worries." He smiled, actually letting himself relax as he saw the trees surrounding the oasis coming into view.  
"good then what goes to the victor?" following his line of sight to the trees  
"If I win you fully answer my questions about you, you're village and your situation. Truthfully and straight forward." he added, throwing her a look that said  
he knew about the various discrepancies of her stories. "And you may choose your prize for winning within reason."

Evarin raised a brow but did not deny the statement "Alright then If I win shu gives you back memories of"letting her voice drop off "and you have to tell moriko you lost to me"giving a confident smirk  
It was more than a little hard for him to hide his blush but he managed to reign it in," Alright stakes are set. " he stopped in the center of the oasis hide away,  
the trees ringing them in an almost perfect circle," Ladies first," he said, a relaxed grin on his face that he would never wear while sparing near the village.  
Not need further coaxing she formed her scythe an chain slicing it so sand filled the air before splashing sake after it slicing her blade through the mud barely missing his face but landing a kick in his side  
Grabbing her leg as she kicked him he twisted, and lashed out with his own leg at her knee, moving in close where her scythe would be ineffective and delivering an open palmed hit to her shoulder.  
Twisting along with the movement of his body stomping on his instep pulling her leg free and kicking him in the abdomen gaining distance before shoving her shoulder back in down doing a low round house kick sending a wave of shadows the turned to swords crashing at him  
Calling up the sand he used it to stop the blades as he regained his footing. Leaping back onto the top of one of the trees he shaped the sand into arrows, sending them flying at Evarin from the front and above, planning to wear her down before he engaged in close range again.

dropping into the sand she came up using her scythe to cut the tree he was standing out from under him sending her scythe at him chain shaking after it  
Using his sand to make a platform he jumped and flipped over her, landing behind her and sending a wave of sand at her.

Hours later they both sat on the waterside panting trying to catch their breathe evarin leaned forward dunking her head under water before pulling up flipping her hair back behind her brushing stray strands back behind her  
Gaara watched her, using his hand to scoop some water and grinned as he sighed and sifted through the questions he wanted answered," I think perhaps it is best for me to wait until Shukaku is able to share his memories with me before I ask my questions, it would be unfair to you to have had to repeat things unnecessarily." Digging his toes in the sand having long ago abandoned his sandals he splashed some of the water on his face.  
"Might as well bastards probably having a ball that we tied in the end"Eva replied dropping back stretching out on the sand annoyed that there was no definite winner or loser so they both lost the wager

Gaara nodded," Yeah he is," Gaara frowned and closed his eyes, body going rigid as Shu took that moment to decide to release all of the memories. Every kiss with the woman beside him, every conversation, every touch and thought and pretty much every image the demon could scrounge up. He simply stared unable to believe what he was seeing, the ease he had only recently felt around dissipating as an awkward aura replaced it as his mind wrapped around the fact she's slept with his body more than once and he had never technically been with her.

-EW-  
Moriko walked down the street, arm linked with Itachi's as they went to meet up with Kankuro. The Uchiha was surprised how she seemed to be adjusting faster than he expected. As the greenhouses came into view he could see her in the design and couldn't hide the small proud grin. He opened the door for her and paused, body tensing as she darted into the building, a small gasp of pleasure before she threw herself into the arms of a male he hadn't met, whose identity was hidden by traditional puppet master make up. " Oh Kanky the trolley are perfect thank you so so much." she said, releasing him and moving to the cart and inspecting it from every angle as Itachi shoved down a stab of jealousy.  
Kankuro blushed smiling "I only followed your blue prints Mori-Chan"inwardly proud at making her so happy watching her inspect his work "your welcome though I'm surprised evarin isn't with you today"kankuro looked up only now noticing the man in the doorway watching moriko with a similar eye had just been his heart clenching as if trapped by a fist watching her return the glance to him with a smile "uchiha"he nodded to him in forced politeness "Mori-Chan I didn't know you knew any leaf shinobi"  
Smiling the blonde nodded,"Rinny's supposed to be on house arrest or some such, Not that i was told why," she shrugged," And Ita is a sand shinobi now. We traveled together years ago not long after he went rogue from the leaf." She stood between the men completely oblivious to the testosterone battle going on. Placing his arm around her waist lazily he smiled, nodding a greeting to the Kazekage's older brother. Moriko smiled up at him, a light blush dusting her tanned cheeks before she slipped out of his grasp and went to her new plants, separating them onto the carts they were supposed to go on until they we ready for potting and seeming to have forgotten about both males as she focused on organizing all her new samples by uses and region, setting some to the side to be moved to a climate controlled green house.

Kankuro was smart enough to know when the odds where against him to not even on his side looking a at itachi saying only loud enough for him to hear "Don't you dare hurt her uchiha" with that he slipped out the door unnoticed by the blonde heading for his workshop

*************meanwhile*****************  
Eva lay out on the sand watching him absorb the information "Rethinking that earlier statement?"the question offhandedly referring to him saying to come to him rather than shu from now wasn't till he gave off a sudden sense of discomfort did she realize shukaku had given him all the memories which meant the redhead knew she had more than a casual fling with the tanuki."I'll hold up my end what is you want to know" drinking from her blood sake while holding herself slightly off the ground on one elbow  
Shaking his head slowly as is waking from a daze," sorry, no I am not rethinking anything, Shukaku was very... detailed and I was caught off guard." Pausing he took a minute to collect his thoughts and sift through the memories," I was not aware how things were between the two of you. I guess he was serious about his comment the other day." Rubbing his face and sighing he turned his head to face her as he laid back in the sand, pillowing his head with his arms," The blood sake, Shukaku said amaya wasn't the blood thirsty kind an you admitted as much, why did you tell me you're demon was the reason you had to drink it?"  
"You could understand what it was like to be a murder at your demons hand not because a blood lust of your own.I did not want to mention the curse because admitting the curse was admitting I kill ryo"evarin stared into the cloudless sky "I have no where else to go telling you I was a killer and my demon a protector didn't seem the best strategy to get your trust"  
"Though I can understand where you are coming from, lying isn't exactly much better. Would you care to clarify any other half truths or misleading information you gave me up to this point?" he didn't;t seem to be judging her, only curious to know what other information wasn't what he thought.

"Shukaku has shown you most of it aside from pointless personal details you should know just about everything at this point" evarin stated off handedly  
"What if I am curious about the pointless personal details?" he asked closing his eyes as he relaxed, enjoying his time in the sun while he could get it.  
"well take your pick the fact aztari wants to destroy any signs of my dead fiance's existence since I chose ryo over him and that ryo was quickly moving to position to strip his rank,my mental stability the recent alcoholism "laying a arm over her face "The sexual tension between us?what is it that you want to know?"  
Gaara raised a brow cracking an eye,"The recent alcoholism? You didn't drink before or something?" he was kind of surprised by that since the whole time he's seen her she'd either been drunk or drinking.  
"Picked up a bottle in taiki's apartment after she calmed the madness and seem to have had alcohol in my veins ever that had never had some much as a taste"  
"Ah I see, can't say I blame you with all that's happened to you. How are you feeling as far as getting a hold of your curse?" he had been wondering how much progress she'd made since waking up and figured now was as good a time as any.  
"Not as much as I'd like taiki should be in the village within a moon cycle she should be able to suppress it enough for me to face him"  
" Would you like to use one of the training zones to stay physically prepared while you wait for her?" he asked, stretching out and letting his feet soak in the water.  
"Hai that would be helpful but first hinata deserves to be set to earth"pausing she realizing she had left out something both him and shu should know about her "I've bed her...not hinata taiki our relationship is?sexual" dropping off mentally waiting for either him or shu to snap at her  
Opening both eyes he stared at her before his mouth quirked into a grin," Shukaku seems to have been stunned into silence by that." the red head chuckled and shook his head," Thank you for telling me though I was meaning to ask... the way you and Shukaku are, is that reserved for him?"

"He has no qualms against us neither do I" she smiled out towards the water "after all in all actuality it is your body"  
"So is it my body or his personality you prefer?" he asked, his tone almost playful.

Evarin couldn't help but laugh "Your body doesn't hurt the arrangement but you both have personality traits I look for in a mate would it be wrong to want both of you"she itched to have alcohol at hand

I can't say that it would, considering its all a package deal. I can't say I'd be opposed to trying friends with benefits if you aren't." he said grinning and standing, dusting himself off and offering a hand, knowing they'd been gone plenty long enough that they'd be missed. " I think it's about time to get back, though if you wish to spar again I can make time for it."  
Taking his hand she got to her feet "Ready to face moriko so soon?" stretching her back before walking in the direction of the village "have your secretary schedule another time next time we need a real victor"evarin materialized the blood sake drinking it as she walked  
He chuckled," May as well get it over before she decides to track us down and find one of my hideaways." Grinning he was surprised he was looking forward to the next time.  
Then you'd be doomed a moriko filled existence...come on I've been sober all day I'm sure the blonde will be wanting to buy me something by now" with that she began to run  
Chuckling he took off after her, keeping pace, letting her lead  
They slowed to a walk as they landed on the other side of the wall Eva expanded her aura to catch the blondes attention knowing that with only having her greenhouses to tend to today she would no doubt be scouring the village for both of them after so many hours the blonde had probably forgotten the altercation that morning  
The blonde looked up from the latest liquor store she'd gone to in search of Evarin, thinking she would have gone to refresh her stock or something when she felt the surge in power. Sighing she dropped a few yen extra on the counter as she grabbed two bottles of whiskey and took off towards where she sensed the power from, stopping when she saw Evarin standing next to Gaara the two of them almost looking comfortable together. All but prancing up she grinned at the two of them with a brow raised, offering the alcohol to the older woman. " Where the hell did you two disappear off to?" she asked  
If we told you it would you'd be able to find us should we go again"Eva replied snagging the whiskey removing the top an chugging down a few gulps of the contents she gave gaara a get on with it look before tipping the bottle back once more enjoying the situation folding out in front of her  
Sighing softly the red head braced himself mentally for whatever the blonde would throw out. " All you need to know is that Eva and I took off for a bit of a spar and it ended in a draw." he said, a slight glance to Evarin to see if she found that satisfactory or would wish him to go into more detail or who knows what. The blonde looked between the two of them as if they had both grown extra heads before starting to giggle which progressed to an almost cackle like laugh. " Seriously? I thought you two would be getting it on not fighting." Doubling over she wrapped her arms around her waist.  
evarin still drinking the whiskey swiped the blondes legs out from under her dropping down to sit on her back in the middle of the Moriko looking up at the gaara "It wasn't satisfying as a draw I will have to defeat you next time to see if it was more amusing" finally looking down at moriko "I do not carry such a scent do not put to voice your crazed assumptions  
Unable to help herself she started giggling more," Hahaha So he couldn't satisfy you?" She rested her head on the dirt as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Gaara's eye twitched," Perhaps you should words things more carefully inn her presence as it seems she lacks anything resembling mature social skills." Which only lead to more giggles from the blonde even if the slight had been directed at her she found it funny to see the red head show he had a sense of humor  
such thoughts and still neglects her mate"evarin stated harshly knowing the subject would throw a gear into the blondes gaaras hand to pull herself to her feet before dragging moriko up by the collar of her top  
The blonde dusted her self off," I don't neglect him," she said a bit defensively though still grinning a bit."We've just come to a mutual understanding. We spent a lot of the day together in the green house before we started wondering where you two were and couldn't find you."  
So naturally you searched separately "Eva pointed out having gaara follow her as she went off in the direction of the boarding house knowing the blonde would follow  
She shrugged trailing after the shadow nin," We started searching together, but after you weren't in any of the places we would think you'd be we split up to search to cover more ground." Pulling a leaf from her pocket she blew it into the air and watched it take off, going to let Itachi know she'd found her  
Eva nodded still walking ahead of her  
Looking to Gaara she raised a brow,"Rinny off house arrest for whatever her mysterious infraction was I take it?" she asked, lacing her fingers behind her head and stretching slightly as she walked  
For the moment she is anything but predictable"as if to point out his claim two of his shinobi approach evarin talking to her in a inaudible conversation before twisting her arms behind her and locking her in of the elders coming into view once she was contained the only annoyance Eva seemed to show was that her whiskey was now out of reach."Wolf jinichuriki you are under arrest for the injury of suna citizens and destruction of property"  
Gaara raised a brow at the elders coming to such a decision without saying a word to him,"I don't believe I was notified of a motion to arrest she were simply a civilian dignitary it would be one thing and I would allow you your reign to decide such things, but she is a shinobi from a different village." His tone was cool which made the shinobi the had been pulled in to do the elders bidding swallow hard and step back but the elder crossed his arms," So you are going to allow the jinchuriki to rampage through our streets and harm our people?" Moriko looked between the civilian elder and the kazekage with a slight frown, taking the whiskey from the on who's cuffed Evarin and holding the bottle to her lips, hoping neither her nor Gaara were about to flip. "Your lack of faith is almost amusing." Gaara said dryly, glaring," But you have once again overstepped your bounds. the elder council are advisers nothing more. Just because I am not my father who let you all do as you please do not think you are allowed such freedom while I am the Kazekage. This is your last warning. Step out of your bounds once more and the consequences will be most dire." the elder sneered at the younger man, the look alone making Moriko made enough she could almost see red. "Look here, Gaara is a great leader, you have no rights or grounds to question him otherwise, he's made this city prosper. I know what it was like before and it's come very far in matter of civil relationships as well as economically. I don't know why you old farts think you have any reason at all to question him but I'll be damned if you lot disrespect him after everything he's done and been through for this damn village." she glared at the man as she spoke, her tone also cooler than normal. " Don't you dare speak to me with such insolence outsider. you may wear the sand's symbol but you'll never be one of and have no business here. you're just as bad as the wolf host. We'd all be better off if you monsters left." the elder found himself suspended from sand upside down, his robes falling up around his arms as he was met with glacier cold aqua eyes," Evarin will be shackled with her arms in front of her but will be allowed to move through the village as she sees fit. Moriko swore her loyalty to Suna and has done nothing to show anything but loyalty. I believe she even healed a few members of the other elders family's when they'd been injured on their way back into the village. So if you wish to know who the monster here is look in the mirror you prejudiced bastard. If any of you have a problem with the way I rum my village then by all means go somewhere else." The elder stared wide eyed in terror, expecting to be crushed by his sand. Both were startled out of their staring contest by cheers from various civilians and shinobi around who had all grown tired of the way the council had been running away with power. Dropping the elder unceremoniously to the ground he unbound Evarin's hands and handed the shackles to Moriko who bound the older woman's wrists in front of her and handed her whiskey back. she paused hearing the elder mumble something about monsters sticking together and screeched in surprise when he found himself hauled up by the scruff of his robes, emerald eyes glittering dangerous," What was that old man?" she asked," Why don't YA speak up for everyone to hear if you're going to insult you're own leader." The man's eyes widened further as he started shaking, seeing Gaara turn around as well. " N-nothing." he said, head dropping in shame. The blonde laughed, it coming out with a cruel edge as she set him on his feet, the force leaving him unbalanced. "If I catch anyone attempting to 'motivate' me to leave the village they as well as any who put them up to it will pay, And I am pretty sure were any to try with Evarin she'd probably destroy them to the point of being unrecognizable. Be sure to pass it along to whatever little following you have. As you can see, Gaara sama has a pretty good amount of support from the villagers, It would be incredibly stupid of you to try anything against him."With that the blonde turned on her heal and bowed slightly in respect to both Gaara and then to Evarin before disappearing in a puff of smoke to go to her green houses to get a better reign on her temper  
"The whole scene was pointless your only causing trouble for your lives that wont absolve once I am gone"evarin continued in the direction of the housing development the civilians parting out of her way "You being almost as foolish as him"her voice turned cold as didn't care if he followed she knew she'd most likely bump into itachi on her way only to send him on another search for the being under the public eye was wearing on her nerves  
He shook his head," No it wouldn't have, some of the older members of the council have been searching for reasons to try getting me out of the position as Kazekage ever since they found out my father had named me next in line before he was killed. They feel the jinchuriki are meant to be tools not leaders and actual shinobi, however the same proclamation my father left stating i was to be the next kazekage also ordered that I were to allow them to stay on the council and at least listen to their advice even if i did not follow it." He sighed and rubbed his brow," They were not happy at all when they'd found out I'd allowed Moriko become a member of the village without consulting them and have been giving me hell ever since, you showing up only gave them one more thing to grouse about. That confrontation was a long time coming."  
"I would rather not interfere with your duties"  
He waved his hand as if telling her it wasn't her fault," Would you care to join me at my place? I plan to order some food and avoid the world for the next few hours." he said with a small grin.  
evarin nodded walking with him in the opposite direction of the housing "Seems to be a theme today"  
He grinned wryly,"Well they give so many reasons to be avoided." Itachi walked towards them from the crowd, nodding a silent greeting to each of them,raising a brow at the shackles on Evarin's wrists. Gaara returned the nod,"Moriko took off to cool down after a run in with one of the council members. She will catch you up when you fin her I'm sure." Itachi sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. " Please tell me she didn't do anything rash."  
"No more so than expected from her"evarin replied bluntly stretching her hands above her head making the chain brush over her face  
Her response drew a dry chuckle as the Uchiha shook his head," If you only knew. We'll considering I haven't heard any orders for her arrest I'll take it as a good sign. " Nodding his head o each of them once more he sighed," I' pretty sure I know where she is, If you need us Gaara sama we will be in the green house near the east gate." With that he took off to find his mate as Gaara shook his head with an imperceptible sigh," I think I would have strangled the blonde if he hadn't showed up."  
"He is defiantly a chink in her armor"evarin drawled back turning on the ball of her foot walking towards their destination backwards using her hearing,feeling of wind changes and vibrations in the sand to avoid bumping into the civilians."Though I assume you refer to the role he took as her handler"  
He chuckled," she's been easier to handle all around since he's come." he said a small smile as he tried to recapture the symbolism of peace they'd formed out in the dessert. " Anything in particular you'd like when I call in for the food?" he asked changing gears and anticipating the soothing solitude of his chambers as the building came into view.  
shifting her weight to dodge a man carrying pottery "curry as hot as your village makes it"Evarins eyes burned in a challenge "gudamaba if you serve it" stretching her sore arm across her body using the other bent over just above her elbow to try an relieve tension in her shoulder.

Gaara raised a brow at the second request," That sounds like something my sister would know about. As for the curry that can be handled easily enough." He held the door open for her sending one of the sentries to go get their food and asking him if he knew where to find the gudamaba.  
The sentry gave a look of confusion saying her would ask the brewer if he had heard of such a drink before bowing and heading off to complete his was once again stretched out on his couch this time facing away from him quietly singing a song in on of her villages native tongues while she waited.

"Namo Namo Durge Sukh karani,  
Namo Namo ambe Dukh harani. Nirakar hai jyoti tumhari,  
Tihun lok pheli ujayari. Shashi lalat mukh mahavishala,  
Netra lal bhrikutee vikarala. Roop Matu ko adhika suhave,  
Daras karat jan ati sukh pave. Tum sansar shakti laya kina,  
Palan hetu anna dhan dina. Annapurna hui jag pala,  
Tumhi adi sundari Bala. Pralaya kala sab nashan hari,  
Tum gauri Shiv-Shankar pyari. Shiv yogi tumhre guna gaven,  
Brahma Vishnu tumhen nit dhyaven. Roop Saraswati ko tum dhara De subuddhi rishi munina ubara. Dharyo roop Narsimha ko amba,  
Pragat bhayin phar kar khamba. Raksha kari Prahlaad bachayo,  
Hiranakush ko swarga pathayo. Lakshmi roop dharo jag mahin,  
Shree Narayan anga samihahin. Ksheer sindhu men karat vilasa,  
Daya Sindhu, deeje man asa. Hingalaja men tumhin Bhavani,Mahima amit na jet bakhani. Matangi Dhoomavati Mata,Bhuvneshwari bagala sukhdata. Shree Bhairav lara jog tarani,Chhinna Bhala bhav dukh nivarani. Kehari Vahan soh Bhavani,Langur Veer Chalat agavani. Kar men khappar khadag viraje,  
Jako dekh kal dan bhaje. Sohe astra aur trishoola,Jase uthata shatru hiya shoola. Nagarkot men tumhi virajat,Tihun lok men danka bajat. Shumbhu Nishumbhu Danuja tum mare,Rakta-beeja shankhan samhare. Mahishasur nripa ati abhimani,Jehi agha bhar mahi akulani. Roop karal Kalika dhara,  
Sen Sahita tum tin samhara. Pan garha Santon par jab jab,Bhayi sahaya Matu tum tab tab. Amarpuni aru basava loka,Tava Mahirna sab rahen asoka. Jwala men hai jyoti tumhari,Tumhen sada poojen nar nari.  
Prem bhakti se Jo yash gave,Dukh-daridra nikat nahin ave. Dhyave tumhen jo nar man laee,Janam-maran tako chuti jaee.  
Jogi sur-muni kahat pukari,Jog na ho bin shakti tumhari. Shankar Aacharaj tap keenhon,Kam, krodha jeet sab leenhon. Nisidin dhyan dharo Shankar ko,  
Kahu kal nahini sumiro tum ko. Shakti roop ko maran na payoShakti gayi tab man pachitayo. Sharnagat hui keerti bakhani,Jai jai jai Jagdamb Bhavani. Bhayi prasanna Aadi Jagdamba,Dayi shakti nahin keen vilamba. Mokon Matu kashta ati ghero,Tum bin kaun hare dukh mero. Aasha trishna nipat sataven,Moh madadik sab binsaven. Shatru nash keeje Maharani,Sumiron ekachita tumhen Bhavani. Karo kripa Hey Matu dayala,Riddhi-Siddhi de karahu nihala. Jab lagi jiyoon daya phal paoon,Tumhro yash men sada sunaoon. Durga Chalisa jo gave,Sab sukh bhog parampad pave. "

Evarin could feel him approach but finished the song rather than acknowledge it her arms cushioning her head her shoes left near the entry her bare feet pressed against the opposing arm.  
Gaara stood behind her watching her with crossed arms, a small smile playing on his lips," That was very pleasant." he said, after she'd finished. Taking a seat across from her he leaned back and closed his eyes,"Does it translate to anything I'd understand?" he asked, tone slightly playful.  
"Its a blessing to durga It is believed that those who chant Durga Chalisa with great devotion will get all pleasures and attain salvation." a wicked smirk playing across her lips "while I believe I'm beyond salvation the other perks are intriguing ...a village with multiple languages an gods ones bound to be real she just happens to hold my favor"

The red head smirked softly, eyes still closed head almost hanging over the edge of the couch as he chuckled," Fitting from what I know of you. Though aside from carnal, what pleasures would you want?" he asked, hoping on the inside she was still as open as she'd been earlier about personal topics.  
"Assuming food and drink would coincide with that"her voice more serious "I wouldn't know"

"Simple needs simple solutions and there you have found contentment," he murmured aloud, recalling one of the chats with his old sensei Baki.  
"and which for me is enough" she replied just as a knock sounded at the door

Standing smoothly he answered the door relieved it was only the one who'd been sent to retrieve their food. Letting the man in he took the bags of food and set them on the table. "Were you able to find the drink?" he asked neutrally.  
The man fidgeted "the brewer knew of the drink but...the drink requested is toxic brewed in chemicals that could kill the one who drinks is no longer brewed"keeping the door in sight "The food was no issue in retrieving another drink would be easy enough should you and the lady wish it"

Gaara turned with a raised brow that the raven haired woman lounging behind him,"Eva?" he asked quietly the accusation and confusion apparent in his tone.  
Evarins body stiffened before she swung her legs over to plant firmly on the floor arms crossed over her chest eyes cold "I had no intention of letting you drink it if that is your worry but in my village it is still widely drunk"

He raised a brow,"That wasn't what I was meaning. I only wondered if you still wanted it knowing the risks, which are escalated by the fact it isn't something that is typically brewed. I can think of more than a couple people who would be upset were you to go comatose again." he said in a low tone, for only her to hear.

her head tilting to the side hair following the movement "We can find something else to drink"looking at the sentry "we no longer need you return to your post"

walking to the food setting it out on plates ignoring the man who was now giving a questioning look to gaara of what he should do  
He chuckled and raised a brow,, finding it interesting how she was comfortable with giving orders which once more made him wonder about her home life," Go on and thank you." he said curtly going to the mini bar his sister insisted on keeping stocked for when she was home and decided to visit her younger brother and unlocking it for Evarin to raid.

Finishing with setting out the food she brushed her hair back over her shoulder turning to she the bar open smirking "I'm beginning to like this sister of yours"

dropping to her haunches looking through the array of bottles  
Gaara grinned slightly," she says it's her way of dealing with the long distance relationship with on of the leaf's shinobi who seems very skilled at getting on her nerves." Chuckling he sat down by the food letting her decide on their drinks trusting her judgment.

picking a sake closest to one from her home village that would compliment the curry bringing the bottle and two glasses to the down across from him setting the bottle in between them after pouring them each a her chopstick before tasting of the curry "I take it him not commiting to marriage is one of her nerves since that would solve their long distant issue"  
he chuckled and nodded," One of many arguments they have, another being his constant slacker attitude about everything. Last time they both visited she smashed a plate throwing it at him after she warned him not to say anything was a bother for an hour. that was less than five minutes after her warning." the red head chuckled picking up his glass and swirling the contents before sipping it, enjoying the exotic flavor.

leaning back in her chair with a wicked look "seems troublesome On a change of subject I have wondered how many women have you bedded without shukakus pressings"

sipping her sake to hold back a smirk  
Gaara raised a brow, glad he'd already swallowed his drink as he tried to hide his reaction to that question,"Yes there has been someone. Though I am curious, why would you ask." Shukaku chuckled in his head,'Perhaps it is that our little wolf is possessive of her toys.' It took a bit of restraint to keep from rolling his eyes as he shushed the demon.  
Eating her curry as if it was spice-less enjoying the burn on her tongue watching him a fire burning behind her eyes "Gaging experience" she replied flatly sipping more of her on edge as she played the game of Russian roulette with the redheads tempter making her veins feel as if filled with electricity knowing she'd probably have to push him further to cause his new found control to the glass on the table pale fingers undoing the top clasp of the top letting it fall open to the bottom of the keyhole on her top exposing her collar her chopstick and returning to eating her meal eyes watching the red head  
Deciding she wasn't the only one who could play at the game he set his drink down and began eating his own curry,"Well i guess you'd have to talk to Matsuri if you wanted to learn about that." Shu laughed in his head,'you've just signed that girls death certificate.' he said gleefully. Gaara acted as if he didn't hear the tanuki or felt the raven haired woman's eyes on him, a small grin playing at the corner of his mouth as he ate.  
Evarins smirk turned demented as she stood "Then I be back" heading towards the door blood sake appearing at her lips once again "gochisosama deshita" was all she said before going through his front door getting the information she wanted from one of the guards that was distracted by her revealed skin an strolling down the sandy streets as the chains jingled at her wrists

the redhead groaned and sighed finishing his drink before, shaking his head and hoping the tanuki was wrong, though he couldn't bring himself to face the girl again after her constant proposals of marriage between them.

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**another chappie XD**

-EW-

Matsuri sighed as she rested in the shadow of the city's wall, taking her lunch and getting what relief from the days heat she could.  
Evarin spotted her from her perch on the top of the wall letting herself fall to stand beside the brunette letting herself lean against the wall as the sand cloud around her cleared "Your kazekage said I should ask you if I want to know of his abilities in the bed chambers"her voice was cold her eyes watching the sand dunes rather then the woman beside her  
Matsuri blushed before glaring with a raised brow at the woman she'd never met before. Realizing she must be the eight tails the others had been whispering about she crossed her arms, trying to force the blush back,"Why would you want to know about Gaarakun's skills there?" she tried to keep from sounding too insolent but she knew it crept out  
"I could always find out for myself if you are uncomfortable with answering"the raven-haired woman retorted drinking from her blood sake but other not moving "You where his bedmate where you not?"taking another sip from the bottle

"Yes we have been, quite frequently," she said, setting her lunch down, possessiveness sparking in her fanning the flames of her already elevated views of Gaara," Though I don't see why it matters to you, but if you must know he's incredibly talented." she said, dark eyes glaring, wondering at the shackles around the other woman's wrists.

Evarin's lips pulled into a wicked smirk "Nor is your possessiveness relevant since I'm the one he propositioned,I could have easily chose to kept the tanuki as company."her voice laced with warning "Good day Matsuri-san"using her shoulders pushing her off the wall strolling away giving the girl more than enough time to make the mistake she knew was coming  
the brunette glared daggers at the woman's back," He propositioned you?" she laughed at her back," Hahaha that's funny. Like he'd go to an outsider and a criminal just to make me jealous. You know we were soon to be engaged if the council had not interfered." Though that last part was only half true and not quite the way she made it sound. The council had been pushing to him to take a bride and she had truly hoped he'd finally ask her. However the pressure from the elders made him balk as he typically did anytime they tried to force him into anything.

"He had no such mentions of you when he woke nor had shukaku"evarin turned smirking back at her "Had he wanted to marry you he would have but your welcome to try when our little game is through"the look on the womans face was amusing it was she was far easier pawn to play than the red-head without warning she had closed the distance pinning the smaller woman to the wall "unless you care to join us"her mouth right against her ear before roughly pushing against the stone her eyes burning a superior fire "learn your place child you where nothing more than something to warm his sheets"  
Matsuri blushed fiercely as she heard the woman's offer before glaring at the insult, anything thoughts f entertaining such a notion blown out of her head as fast as they'd been put in," Well it would be Gaara kun place to put me there then and not yours wouldn't it" she said, trying to hide the fact the idea of three people involved together at once was greatly distracting her.  
evarin's heel crashed into the side of her face sending her to the ground eyes burning down at her "Your place is where I put you weakling"the sneer accompanied by a low growl her boot pressing on the girls throat "until I leave this village stay far from my sights I don't even want to smell your stench"lowering to a crouch above her foot still cutting off air "or I'll skin your hide while you watch"drinking from the sake but this time making sure the woman could see it contained blood before glaring down at her again licking the blood from her lips

Matsuri blinked back the black spots forming in her sight as her hands grasped desperately at the foot holding her place as she tried to gasp out an understanding.  
evarin stood weight still baring down as she watched the girls skin turn blue her kanji'd eyes flickering between being red spheres emotionless watching the girls futile attempts to remove her foot

Evarin found herself being jerked back by sand as Gaara approached,head shaking an brow raised, though he made no move to help Matsuri up either. Shukaku rumbled in delight at the scene they'd come across,'I'd warned you boy.' Though he seemed happier about it than he did condescending, not really having found the girl all that entertaining when Gaara had bedded her and glad he'd not agreed to all her propositions of marriage.  
red spheres glared at him before returning to kanji "your should warn your mates of their place"evarin growled using her shadow jutsu to free herself from the sand still holding a prideful stance arms crossed over her chest

"She isn't my mate she was just a bed partner as I've attempted to make clear to her multiple times." he said, a faint glare at the girl who was now sitting on her knees head hung in shame as she attempted to catch her breath.  
"Either way I've made her place quiet clear"stalking past him causing Matsuri to cower "beneath me"seething between clenched before evarin kicked the brunette not hard enough to cause damage but to knock the girl over again tossing another bundle of gold coins on her as she fell over for medical costs. "I got my answer either way"giving gaara a backwards glance before walking away from the girl before something on more person grounds was said

He stared at her retreating form before sighing and shaking his head at Matsuri and leaving to go to his rooms without a second word.

Evarin had roamed the village getting many stares at some point her raging body had brought her here sitting on a stool she had pulled out the slab of metal that hinata rested on black nails combing through blue you didn't pull down the sheet you would think she was asleep but the cold feel of her skin left no room for less then a month she had looked down upon two lovers corpses even if one couldn't quiet what she an hinata had share qualifying as lovers it left a bitter taste just the same.

The head of the morgue saw her through the glass in the door and hesitated, instead turning and going to the kazekage to see if it was allowed.

-EW-

Moriko sighed and traced her finger in a swirling pattern across the table staring into space vacantly wondering what Itachi's surprise would be.

itachi snuck behind her laying the necklace around her neck the silver was woven to look like thorny vines with rose gold flowers scattered across it fastening before kissing the back of her neck "feeling better Mori-Chan?"  
The blonde stared at the piece fingers grazing it lightly. "Where did you find this?" she asked turning around and kissing him softly and leaning to work.  
"a friend of mine owed me a favor" he smirked stealing another kiss while he could

Grinning,"Well they definitely paid off their debt then." she grinned a bit. Using her hip she pushed into him forcing him into a chair and settled her self into his lap,"So how should I thank you?" she asked grinning playfully and resting her head on his shoulder.

"anyway you like you call the show Mori-Chan I'm happy just being here with you"his hand tracing circles on her back the other on her hip

An odd giggle escaped her as she thought of the look on the elders face when he found himself upside down," Wonder what kind of unofficial punishment they will come up with for my shameful disrespect. though I will say you missed quite the show. " She grinned to herself, her inner mischievous streak basking in the knowledge that that particular elder would probably never look at plants the same again.  
itachi smiled at moriko "I'm sure I did judging by the odd way gaara an evarin where acting when I stumble upon them before finding you"he held her tighter absorbing her warmth

She raised a brow and giggled,"They weren't at each other's throats?"  
"I bumped into them on the way back from gaaras quarters it was surprising gaara-sama was grinning before they noticed me"itachi smiled

the blonde raised a brow grinning as she looked up at him," Hehe perhaps theres hope for them yet. Shukaku wouldn't have been the way he was unless he knew something we didn't." she giggled.  
"Had evarin been born in suna their lives might have turned out much differently"itachi laugh at her amusement on the subject

-EW-

Aqua eyes stared through the glass at the raven haired woman sitting alone next to the bluette,not sure if he should enter and interrupt her and her moment. 'She needs to know things haven't changed.' Shukaku said simply as if it were a fact. 'But they have haven't they? she threatened a villager.' he snapped back silently at his demon which made the Tanuki laugh,'You're here aren't you? you could have sent the coyote when you were notified but you came instead.' Thou Gaara didn't want to admit it he hadn't even thought of the blonde, simply came. 'We both know she wasn't aiming to kill her or it wouldn't have been so easy to stop her. she was merely asserting her position and we both know the girl probably said something to deserve it, she's far too obsessive of you. Now if it were the wolf in there...'Gaara could all but see the grin on the raccoons face and closed his eyes inhaling deeply as he tried to ignore the fact that Shukaku was making more and more sense. Letting out a breath he pushed the door open,"Have you decided on cremating or burying her?"

Evarins thumb brushed over hinata cheek eyes looking down upon the younger woman "cremation"her voice seemed slightly apologetic at her decision but she couldn't bare thinking of her body rotting in the ground a thought that haunted her about her lost fiance's she didn't know what had happen to his body but she would make sure this girl would get a proper remained with her back to him shackles laying beside a un-open whiskey bottle to the left of her "I take it the woman from earlier complained about my presence"

He sat silently beside her," They didn't complain only asked to know if you were allowed here. I told them not to bother you and to let you make your peace." he said after a pause. Settling into a slightly more comfortable position he rested his elbows on his thighs and glanced at the Hyugga before letting his gaze travel to her guardian.  
She left the unasked questions float in the air between choosing rather to avoid the subject "seems almost ironic that the first day-walker I meet to have almost white eyes"seemed misplaced it wasn't apparent if she was talking to him or the girl in front of her  
"Why is that?" he asked simply to see if he would respond or if he had once more ceased to exist to her.

"or maybe a sick twist of fate"her hand moving to rest on hinatas shoulder "had I killed her?"her voice making it clear she was no longer talking about hinata

Raising his hand slowly he rested it lightly on Evarin's shoulder, hoping to break her from where ever dark place she had gone to.  
evarin looked directly at him not saying a word merely searching through his emotions one hand absently remaining on hinatas arm

Shukaku was mentally shoving him to speak but Gaara ignored him, aqua eyes focusing on obsidian and ruby," I just thought I would let you know, that whole  
situation with her doesn't change anything between us, at least," he paused, suddenly unsure if her reaction was her way of distancing herself,"At least on  
my end anyway." he finished. Shukaku grinned observing the interaction, surprised the kid had picked up the fact she probably didn't want to feel caged in  
or obliged into anything, and almost proud that he had picked up some language skills if nothing else.  
nodding she began pulling the sheet over hinata pushing the platform back into the cold chamber sealing the door lock turning to face gaaras gaze  
before her shadows blacked out the room as soon as they dispersed evarin was already heading for gaaras master bathroom leaving a trail behind her not  
wanting to return to her apartment that night deciding to avoid the blonde in her current mood "Nothings changed" she finally replied over her shoulder  
resting the shackles on the sink before turning on the shower. Gaara raised an invisible brow at the change of scenery before following after her only removing his outer top as  
he leaned against the doorway in the bathroom watching her with a faint grin as he contemplated possible uses of her ability in the future should they want a  
quick escape from a certain nosy blonde.

Giving him a passing glance before pulling the almost transparent curtain to block the water from spilling out onto the floor using his Sandal wood scented  
soap to lather across her skin feeling his gaze on her trained eye catching glimpses of him against the door frame. Grinning slightly wider, taking a que from  
Shukaku he used his sand to shed his clothing and appear behind her, pouring some soap in his hands and pressing his body against her back he lathered the soap  
up her belly and to her breasts and shoulders, his nose burrowing into her wet hair taking in her own scent before his shampoo melded with it.  
Leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder hands resting on his wrists hands being drug along with his body relaxing against the familar presence  
while her mind was a all to aware of the smirked in his head a small growl of approval that she didn't resist the intimate contact and setting.  
Gaara bit back the growl, stopping it before it sounded,' Shush you you've had your play time now let me spend time with her myself,' he thought with a him of  
annoyance at his mental intruder as he continued lathering her body, hands now going lower to her hips before he spun her around and rested his head against hers,  
hands now moving to soap up her back.  
She fought instinct to stay relaxed sensing the emotions behind his actions made her wanted to retreat into disconnected emotionally letting her nails trail  
up his sides.  
He shuddered lightly eyes flashing as his blood stirred at her touch, one soapy hand trailing up between her breasts to cup her cheek and guide her into a kiss as  
the other continued cleaning returned the kiss with a slow fever before breaking away slipping out from the curtain grabbing a robe hanging from the door  
heading towards his bedroom swiping up the blood sake on the way.  
He stared at her retreating silhouette before sighing and turning the water to a cooler temperature,"So much for things haven't changed." he said to the empty room as  
Shukaku laughed at his failure in his head.

Evarin woke the next morning leaving gaara asleep as she sat on the bed the arrangements had been made for hinatas cremation gaara had sent his guard out with the order  
before coming to the up some of her clothes from the floor she began to pull on her pants standing to fasten the straps then lowering her weight back down  
to pull on her boots. Her sitting back on the bed wakes Gaara who rolls over slightly," Any plans for after her ceremony?" he asked, voice soft, knowing her volatile  
nature and how the topic seemed to be a touchy one.  
finishing lacing her boots turning towards the red head "You all shall be returning to your duties so I'll stay out from under foot most like better study the layout  
of the village" grabbing her binding gauze she began winding it around her chest  
He nodded and sat up going to his wardrobe to get out his clothes for the day and slipped out of the boxers he had put on before going to the bed where she had  
already been asleep, or at least pretending to be when he got out of the shower and began dressing for the day. "Fair enough, should you get bored you know where to  
find me."  
Fastening her top she nodded "Hai we should go meet up at the morgue before moriko sets off for us"walking towards the door waiting for him to follow

Once at the morgue Evarin went silent lifting hinatas body into her arms the girl now dressed in a white gown more befitting her the smaller woman  
into the crowd that had gathered around the pyre that had been built in the village center shinobi and civilian alike present to show their her forehead  
before the fire was set standing just out of reach of the flames watching blue hair go up in stood nearby with itachi while she could feel gaaras presence  
behind her.  
The blonde leaned into her mate and watched the elder woman silently. His grip around her waist tightened slightly as he watched a member of his former village being  
burned, the twinge of sorrow reminding him of his vow to only fight when needed and the sorrows pointless violence caused. Though he may not have been close to the girl  
they shared origins and he remembered seeing her around the village near the Hyuuga compound and at the academy in the same class as his brother. He raised the other  
hand and rested it on Evarins shoulder lightly in a show of camaraderie as Gaara simply stood just behind her, aquamarine eyes focused on the girls body though he was  
fully aware of the raven haired kunoichi in front of him.

The fire consumed everything leaving nothing but ash upon the sand laying a hand upon it her skin turned black studying her palm before nodding a fair well dragging nails  
through her hair before lowering her shackled wrists to her sides melding in with the and Itachi nodded towards Gaara before slipping off to their  
respective duties for the day, leaving the redhead to stare at the ashes for a moment more before turning and leaving silently, heading to his office to deal with delegating  
the lower level missions for the day.

The sun was only just beginning to fade away from view its rays burning vibrant colors to wide open skies from oranges and pinks  
to violet purples with hints of the slowly coming night to the far people who had scurried the streets during the early  
day had gone home for meals and a few shinobi and merchants closing shop seemed to remain in this far side of town.  
the solitude was peaceful the steady sound of her footsteps on the roof top mixed with the rising nightlife drove away any  
unwanted thoughts hinata finally being put to rest banishing some of the anxiousness from her mind.A shallow hiss dragged from  
her as she inhaled deeply,the air was filled with delicious scents of breads  
and curried meats no doubt a near by homes couldn't help but water at the aroma,she hadn't eaten since dinner with gaara the night before  
only blood and sake kept her grumbling stomach from feeding upon unabsorbed by food snaked in was through veins  
making The normally rigid nin lightheaded and not having her stumble upon her own footing,She was daring but not  
foolish enough to become inhibited when Their where still people after her very was bad enough the kazekages elders ordered that  
she wear shackles whenever in village walls but amaya made it worse but controlling her chakra to enforce it, the wolf  
demon had always been like a mother to her raising her as a cub rather then being like other demons was a wise as her age and didn't kill or act  
frivolously as some of the other demons that had been cast into infant vessels,most of time she left her host to herself only  
speaking when she saw it needed and intervening as she saw fit like any veteran mother would.  
In the way it turned out Evarin couldn't help but smile She was the vessel more wicked then the tailed it not been for amaya and  
taiki she probably would have never broke free of the bloodlust that left 9 suki massacred in the her home village alleys ways.  
Someday if this predicament was ever resolved she would have to thank them steps began to slow as she reached the tall building  
in the east most corner of the crouching slightly before launching her in the air her black tresses following the wind created  
by the quick motion,the chains ringing as she landing weightlessly as the sand lying on the rooftop lifted slightly in the air  
scattering away from the souls of her stood at full height making short strides towards the edge.  
looking out across the seemingly endless took it all in as she visibly relaxed taking a swig from her larger sake bottle  
the bitter metallic taste of ryos blood coated her tongue and slid down her throat sedating her ever present thirst she stashed the  
bottle within a holster hanging from her arched her back and stretched her arms above her head,her right palm pressing against  
the back of her left hand her thumb and index finger on either side of her wrist pressing her left wrist pulling her  
hands apart slowly lowering sooner did her elbows get at eye level did the slack of her shackles snap upward the metal cuffs  
scraping off a few layers of skin before snapping tight jerking her arms almost out of socket as she was ripped off the ground and her  
body crash against a nearby wall with a force that made bounce slightly against hand around the chain keeping her firmly in place  
inches off the ground and a masculine thigh pinning her legs against the unforgiving out of the shock she could feel the  
bruises forming on her shoulder blades and blood slowly trickling down her let out a groan as the pain past through her skull  
throbbing against her brain an her blurry vision began to was met with a broad mesh covered chest,his pectoral muscles  
tightened to left as he used one arm kept her effortlessly in place.  
Raising her gaze to meet his face her eyes widened in fear she violently thrashing to get anything she could think of  
to break free short of giving over control to the demon she carried within her body.  
The man held her with little difficultly pressing more of his weight painfully against her,his wavy onyx hair drape about his shoulders  
his face was like stone his expressionless gaze toward woman before breathe coming out in jagged deep pants as his grip tightened.  
"Nice to see how quickly you can get on with your life"His voice oozed venom as dull icy blue on black eyes ripped daggers through wavering  
kanji blood froze over,her breathing became rapid as her heartbeat raced through her could feel the her  
eyes sting and tears threatened to fall.  
"No ryo I saw you"her voice was pleading mixed with disbelief  
"Saw what me bleeding out on our bed?Where you left me to die where you killed me"a dry reply  
"How?"  
"Even the suki still have their secrets"His right hand clasped around her jaw staring directly into her eyes in disgust.  
Studying the kanji."Look at you your even more a monster then I remembered"hurt flashed across her eyes before,His mouth crashed into  
kiss was a slow taste teasing against her lips coaxing them open deepening the hand tangling in her hair pressing  
ever so hard against her tongue delving into her warm mouth sliding across one of her sharp canines slicing a cut along  
the side metallic liquid seeping into her eyes snapped open and her kanji irises aflame.A snarl irrupted from her throat as she  
returned the kiss with hungry tongue encircled his tasting the blood coming from the newly inflicted the kiss became  
more aggressive there teeth clacked together and her nails dragged across her fingers tightened around her hair pulling her back  
breaking the kiss both breathing out ragged tongue gliding over the remaining crimson on her lips,Kanji irises pooled into  
round blood red pools in to center of her eyes as the madness devastated her rational locking in on the blood dripping from  
the corner of his mouth,nostrils flaring slightly at the face blank void of anything as he looked down at the woman  
in his grasp.  
"a little blood is all it takes to reveal your true natural"It was a statement nothing more nothing less, he dragged her off the wall  
locking a metal collar around her neck attaching the lock to the chain connected to her wrists forcing her hands to rest at chest level,  
he ushered her towards the village gates with his hands deeply intertwined in her onyx advantage of her  
a button on his comlink the cackling to life."Varias reporting in I have her"After brief response through his  
ear he lifted his finger off the comlink lower his absentminded movement he lifted her into his arms bridal style and began  
to leap across the rooftops is swift more aware of her body pressed again him and her head resting on his shoulder  
her chakra had flared during the kiss but now seemed almost dormant she had fallen into a trance like state caused from shock

His progression towards the gates was stopped by a blurred figure flying past him and sweeping his feet from beneath him so that he fell,  
landing on his rear. Itachi formed the hand signs to summon two feline summons, the fastest one heading to Gaara's office since he was closer,  
the other going to the apartment he shared with Moriko, since he knew the hell he would catch if he would have decided against informing her.  
"Any particular reason for abducting my mate's friend?" he asked in a cool monotone as obsidian and bloody eyes stared at the new male,  
eyes half lidded.

Getting to his feet dragging evarin up with him making no move to get away her breathing was so slight it was hard to register all signs of life seemed to have faded .  
Ryo took a step away to show she could leave but wouldn't' let out a sadistic chuckle as he hooked his thumbs around his belt,taking a stand of superiority.  
"I am Ryo varias of the suki and I'm here to take my fiance's" his glance momentarily landing on the woman standing in chains beside him,then back to the uchiha.  
Sand rose from behind the glowing eyed Uchiha, forming into the red haired Kazekage who stood with arms crossed over his chest smirking slightly with a raised  
brow. " I believe those declared dead lose all claims on those still living and she has been otherwise spoken for since your... absence." Aquamarine eyes flickered  
black for a moment before returning to their typical cool color.

Ryos gaze flashed with anger a broad hand came up and pulled away the fabric covering a large scar over the right side of his throat,The skin was lifted and red showing signs  
from where her teeth had made took a step towards evarin tearing the monk sleeve and throwing it to the inspecting the betrothal tattoo before looking back at  
gaara his arms winding around her waist "Playing nightly games does not make her any less mine" his teeth grazing her neck as he locked on aquamarine  
"She is my Kage and lover I am entitled to take her back for those reasons she didn't wish to go then she can do as she wishes but I have yet to see her move"  
smirking while absently tracing the marked arm as evarin still stood as if turned to stone.  
Gaara sneered slightly," One can hardly call taking advantage of shock as her deciding anything. She knows only of her tearing out your throat so you appearing  
alive and well would throw her for a loop." Itachi could sense the threat levels rising between the males and hope Mori would show up soon and possibly diffuse the  
situation.

Blue energy crackled like electricity,sparking around his eyes vortex looking like a whirlpool in a sea of black looking down at the woman next to  
out he grabbed the chain pulling her against him "If you wish to leave then remove the chains"his hand clasping her chin forcing her to raise her head but she refused to  
meet his eyes."The mark on her arm is binding she will always be mine no matter what bed she wanders"even with the monotone sound  
of his voice the venom was evident in the crashing down over hers in a hunger that was excepted his hand tangling in her hair before pulling her away  
Ryo faced the two again still holding evarin in place,his muscles visibly tightened underneath the mesh shirt taking a more offensive footing even with  
her so close to studied them."While her ways bewitched you theres no claim with grounds for you to lay"His aura traveling through his hands and  
spreading over his lover.

Gaara smirked, his sand moving between Ryo and Evarin, pushing the other male back from her but not so much as brushing against her," As she is your Kage and I am  
Kazekage and you are in my village I have every right to declare she can stay until she herself is conscious enough of her actions to decide to leave." Itachi stared  
between the two, Sharingan swirling faster as he anticipated some sort of aggression from his Kage's reaction, only he picked up the small motion of chakra sliding  
up silently behind them and said noting to either about the newest arrival who for once was completely silent, the typically buoyant flavor of her chakra suppressed,  
her instead in full stealth mode awaiting any sign she is needed.

The blue energy crackling to life hinatas standing before him holding out her hands as a shield against the sand evarin was back at his side within moments  
Ryos face showed nothing while Eva was fighting a inner battle the metallic smell made its way to her nostrils red on black eyes turning into red voids staring  
up at ryos blood trickled down from the side of his mouth he had reopened the wound from earlier.A sadistic smile only enhanced the view of the crimson trail,  
his hand tangled in her hair pulling her towards his face,a feral sound came from her as her tongue came out wiping away the trail,hands grabbing the mesh shirt  
with a force that left scratches on his mouth colliding with his her tongue tracing his firm lips before plunging into his mouth for a better taste,  
she kissed him aggressively her teeth cutting his bottom lip only encouraging the blood-lust raging through ripped her away holding her in place beside  
him as she violently eyes a blazed with madness the curse had complete control driving her to do anything to sate the hunger.

The other figures created from the energy where more familar a small blonde girl in a tattered dress blood spattered across her from head to toe green eyes staring  
at itachi while gaara was meet with the sight of his uncle.  
Gaara Was startled not only from the sight of his uncle who had killed himself in an attempt to murder him but also the bloodcurdling howl that erupted from behind him as  
a large group of vines and tree like roots burst from the rooftop, Moriko taking her typical form emerald eyes glaring murderously at the one who dared defile her Suri's  
memory. Itachi only caught her by the tail as she launched herself at Ryo, jerking the blonde back and gripping her tightly. "Dammit Moriko think with your head for  
once that's what he wants and if you attack now Evarin is in the way as well." he growled, hands twitching with his own urge to throttle the male for such atrocities.  
He was spared further comment by Suri's look alike as Moriko dubbed her, refusing to call such an abomination her precious one, attacked them, the grin on her a face  
a twisted mockery of the once innocent smile. Still they both dodged the attack, both refusing to raise arms against the child they had protected and raised until  
the night she'd been taken from them by those bandits. Seeing Gaara was fairing a bit better, actually being able to attack the dead who had been raised for him,  
pinning the blonde man against the wall before throwing his body into Suri's and returning his glare to Ryo, leaving Itachi and Moriko to face both of the undead as  
his sand swirled around Ryo's feet and ankles, jerking him off balance and causing Evarin's sharp nails to draw blood as Gaara's fist closed, crushing one of the feet in  
the sand's grasp.

Blood filling the air Evarins eyes clouded over with a sea of blood drowning out the blackened depths as ryos laughed having shifted his weight the uninjured foot  
"You think I'm the only one shes gonna kill?"the unnerving laugh as he panted  
the sound of screaming metal as the links began to iron fell to the ground she straightened shadows like a whirlpool around her racing down her arm the  
scythe formed chain coming off the end connecting to a bracelet on her right herself off eyes locked on target onyx blade charging him cutting down the undead  
that stood in her way he summoned more six grabbed her pinning her in place black smoke enveloped them exploding outward the broken bodies disappearing in the dripping from her she was completely soaked by it but none of it sated broke the seal on the final suki he faded away before evarin could slaughter him as well.  
The blue aura that surround him formed into a broadsword the silver weapon decorated with a handle made of time he charged her first his blade clashing her  
scythe mercilessly refusing to let up keeping her in the fatal her any opening he could she did something he never expected the weapon disappear blood  
splattered his eyes widened she had caught the blade in her hand it dug into her palm and blood fell down her other jerked his left arm forward sharp teeth  
tore through his skin felt like her shallow the flesh of his forearm made bile creep up his throat,her lips had en-wrapped the wound as she painfully drew blood from  
his silver blade fell as its owner screamed ivory hands violently holding his arms in place.  
Claw like nails launching forward tearing at his neck biting into the other side from his fatal wound with a sickening crunch.

She was almost there she could see them it was just how she feared the place was a battle ground by Eva's eyes and the sound of her brothers scream the curse had taken had heard  
about her brothers supposed return and mission almost to late she had quickly left the village as soon as she got the had gotten word she pulled out the flask and katana as she drew closer.  
Using her chakra she leaped slamming her hilt into Evarins head tearing ryos wound wider in the forced the blood sake down the stunned nins throat till she began  
to see her eyes receding into their kanjied form her bloodied hand grasping her head a shocked look passing over her before scrambling to ryos side.

A gurgled laughter came from Ryo as his face seemed to become almost liquid, shifting beneath the surface as it reformed and recolored. Where Ryo had been now was a  
slightly bulkier man with wild chin length firey red hair and strong features, the handsome face laughing and grinning in success," Once a monster forever  
one, even given another chance you still decided he was better as dinner." the next laugh became a slight cough the clone melting into a puddle of blood that was  
greedily drank in by the hot rooftop, leaving all of the Suna shinobi staring at the newest shadow nin with a mixture of curiousity and confusion.  
The purple haired woman took steps back away from evarin as she stood stiffly to her feet her body shaking with rage energy crackling off of her. There was an awkward  
silence before Moriko stepped out of her mates reach finally and looked around," could someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" Though before she could get  
an answer she caught sight of Evarin," You ok Rinny Chan?" she asked, mistaking her stiff posture for pain instead of the rage it was.  
Her brain racked at his words she could feel their looks of pity one her hear the concern in the blondes felt something inside her snap

"I am NOT weak!"the snarl co-insided with her fist slamming into the ground sending the entire village into darkness "I'll fucking kill all of you"  
The darkness began to pull the life from things in its grasp preparing for the fatal was jerked to her feet coming face to face with the man  
she had just watched die again at her hand blue energy cutting through the darkness looking to taiki she saw her purple eyes had became a whirlpool of  
blue an voilet.A gentle hand brushing hair from her face kissing her gently on the lips as she went limp in his arms scooping her up bridal style  
he looking down at her with a loving smile adjusting her slightly before walking across the sand to stand in front of gaara.

"I have never wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.I do not want her to suffer"looking up from her to stare directly in his eyes  
"Take care of her"  
Shukaku growled in annoyance witch actually increased Gaara's amusement at the situation,"Well I had planned to do as much before this little fiasco  
with or without your approval, though I am sure it will mean a great deal to her you approve of me." He accepted her holding her warm body close to his chest  
and nodded slightly to the real Ryo.  
Giving one last longing glance to the woman in gaara arms bowing to him in gratitude "Your stubborn nature is better suited for other ventures you have my gratitude"  
with that he faded away with the blue light taikis eyes dulling to a purple on black parallel version of her her sword back in its sheath  
striding confidently towards the group of sand nin bowing only slightly "Greetings Gaara-sama itachi-san Mori-Chan I am taiki varias personal guard of the Kagekage"

'Me and my brother merely put her to sleep she will awaken when the sun for now keep my abilites between us ' purple eyes shimmering slightly at the use of  
her short purple and black hair was cut into a bob dressed in a skin tight grey key hole body suit ninja shorts sandals with bandages around her exposed  
calves her eyes where like her brothers all black but with colored stood relaxed like evarin treated them as no threat to her holding a serious gaze.

"It would be better to get behind closed doors before we attract anymore attention and lay her down before her weight is noticed"  
Gaara smirked slightly," Her weight is no burden, though I agree we seem to have much to discuss once we are in a more private setting." he said turning and leading  
the way to his apartments, Moriko and Itachi moving to either side of Taiki silently while Moriko assessed her threat level and put her scent to memory. Itachi kept  
his Sharingan activated and kept one eye ahead for any other surprises while keeping the other on the newest addition to the village from the shadow village.

"I am no threat moriko nabora nor is there any other shadow nin currently in the day realm besides me and lady Kage." a knowing smirk on her face  
"Though it is a relief you and your uchiha mate seem on better grounds than when I saw evarin last" her steps made very little affect on the sand  
as she strolled along following the man her brother put in charge of Evarins care staying in step with her self appointed guards.  
The blonde raised a brow and shrugged,"Forgive me for not taking you at your word, anyone who is deemed shinobi should be taken as a threat especially any who can  
put Rinny Chan out so fast in the state she was in." The blonde replied off hand," I will relax when she wakes up herself and verifies all that has been claimed."  
Itachi raised a brow at his mate, since she was typically the first to take someone at their word, trusting her nose. She glanced over Taiki's head and shook her head  
slightly, a signal she sensed no lies but would observe protocol until Gaara deemed her clear or Evarin awoke and verified. The Uchiha grinned shaking his head and looking  
forward, surprised she would trust another jinchuriki at the drop of a hat but automatically overrode her instincts of anyone else.  
Taiki merely silently walking into the building after the kazekage keeping Evarins thought patterns constantly monitored for signs of distress and the blood sake on her  
hip. Gaara Shifted Evarin slightly, extending a hand to open the door to his rooms, stepping in and going straight to his bedroom and setting her gently on the bed before  
turning to see how far the others had followed to see Itachi shutting the door behind the other two females as Moriko stopped in the living room, waiting for Taiki to  
sit before she would assume anything that even resembled relaxed while Itachi moved from the doorway to one of the loveseats and sat silently, finally deactivating his  
sharingan and exhaling softly in release of the strain.  
taiki sat perched on the arm of the couch casually leaning back against the back of the sofa where she could still see Eva with a turn of her head.  
Moriko moved behind Itachi and leaned over the couch rubbing his temples lightly her chin rested on the top of his head and her gaze solely on Taiki," So what brought  
you and the shifter here?" she asked idly as Gaara emerged from the room and took a seat in an armchair, elbows resting on the armrests and fingertips pressing together under his chin.  
"It wasn't a shifter it was a blood clone Aztari used my brothers blood to make a clone of him in which he could control without leaving kagakure that could go unnoticed  
to evarin since the blood curse would not know the for me the answer seems rather obvious evarin needed me so here I am to serve her"  
The blonde raised a brow as she continued her ministrations, feeling the tension leaving her mate's body,"So the face he took before he disappeared would be the one who  
caused Rinny so much trouble?" Itachi closed his eyes simply listening to the conversation, since his eyes were about useless without his sharingan anyway.

"Hai Aztari the blood Celt leader of the suki"taikis voice spoke volumes of her dislike for the man "He had everything plan since his defeat and has no intention of giving up"  
taiki studied gaaras hair thinking of the irony that the man which Eva now shared a bed an the man who wanted to destroy her had the same colored locks. Gaara simply  
smiled slightly watching the interaction,'So were you aware that that was one of his clones or was that something you realized as you were getting here?' he thought,  
surprised how hard it was to focus on any thoughts that were not related to Evarin. Moriko grinned a bit and chuckled,"So the man is not only a sore loser he's obsessive  
as well?" grinning wider she pulled away from Itachi and took a seat beside him, cracking her knuckles," well he will find out he would be biting off a bit more than  
he can chew trying to bring his fight here. So long as shes in suna she'll have Gaara sama myself and Itachi on her side." The Uchiha simply nodded, smiling faintly,  
"How long will she be out?" He asked nodding to the room where Evarin was asleep on Gaara's bed.  
"He wont come here having a public display here would carry no ground in 'll awaken in the morning it would be better for her to stay as is till everyone is  
concous since her mental state is unknown for the moment"

'I knew it was not my brother but the exacts weren't until I got within range to scan surface thoughts'

physically she showed no signs of holding a double conversation pulling her legs up to a Indian style assuming a more relaxed position trying to make sure to  
answer their questions only after they had voiced them.  
Moriko frowned, lips pulling to one side as she sized Taiki up,"so why would you be one of Rinny's guards? You were to be her sister in law right?" Gaara pressed his  
fingertips closer into his lips to hide the grin that was forming,'is what the clone said about her being the Kage of your village true?'

"Who else would she trust as one of the eyes of death and ryo being suki I was the most logical choice"the statement was blunt evarin did not have many loyal to her that  
she would trust to guard her person.  
'Hai evarin is the first female Kage of kagakure in village history the fight aztari lost was for that title the old ways being disrupted like that brought her many enemies  
so its only natural that a handful of the Kage guard appointed are female as well'  
Gaara frowned slightly,'Seems her and I will have to have a clearing of the air when she gets up.' he thought with a bit of dry humor, hoping Taiki wouldn't notice the slight sting that she  
hadn't trusted him with such information. Moriko wrapped her tail over her legs," no no, you're missing what I am asking completely," the blonde said as Itachi began stroking her tail  
lightly. " What I mean is, she wouldn't have allowed you as a guard if you didn't have some valuable skill as well as being trustworthy. So what skill would you have that she would be  
okay with her pack mate to endanger themselves in protection of her."

Taiki smirked "I knew what you meant child I merely choose not to answer" lowering a foot to the ground showing that she would hold her ground on the issue unless  
ordered otherwise by evarin.  
'Her reasons are her own she has never been a predictable sort' giving him a empathic look knowing what he was feeling as well as she did the blondes annoyance with her  
"Well then Aunty why not just say so," Moriko retorted with a slightly mocking grin as she placed her not too much older than herself. Itachi sighed and shook his head  
"Mori, no need to snap at her she has a right to guard her secrets as any shinobi would." he said soothingly, knowing it was far too often her retorts ended up in  
fights that could be avoided as most took her humor as abrasive at best.  
"I take no offense coyotes always bare teeth when uncertain I knew the situation I cast myself into by coming here"  
'Including you and the tanuki sharing her nights 'sending the silent redhead a teasing smile. He grinned faintly, the amusement reaching his eyes,'Glad I was  
memorable enough of a lover that she'd share about it." he replied with a mental blonde looked between the two with a raised brow and ears twitching as she saw a silent  
exchange,"Something worth sharing you two?" she asked, the humor previously in her voice note seeming strained.

"Nothing to taint childish thoughts"keeping her gaze locked with gaara smiling at the inside joke playing along with the girls suspicous nature. ' HA thank you for doing the one  
thing I've wished to see ever since I allowed her to join the village. Normally she's typically unflappable, it's amusing to see her with her fur rubbed the wrong way.'  
In his mind Shukaku was dealing with mixed emotions, first amusement at the coyote's situation and second conflict about the woman who had shared a bed with the one he  
intended to claim fully as his own once she awoke. Well their's he amended at a sharp mental prod from his vessel. 'perhaps there might be an opportunity for all three  
of us to get better acquainted with the mind reader.' he said to Gaara with a chuckle,'Though if it came down to a choice our little wolf bitch would win out every time.'  
Moriko tensed slightly, eyes twitching as she became slightly annoyed,"I may not be so seasoned as you but I've plenty enough moons under my belt for it to be no worry  
of corruption, and I hardly think Rinny would appreciate a female making eyes at Gaara sama while shes unconscious, even if it is her sister."

"I myself would be dismayed if someone where to try and bed the one in which I lay but my loyalties extend out far from my duties"  
still smirking holding a ever casual voice to her words 'Their is no more knowing of me past this point tanuki so lay your mind with evarin alone'  
Shukaku was silent for a moment, surprised the telepath could hear him as well before he grinned wide,' ohho boy, seems like I no longer need to rely on you to share my  
thoughts as you never seem to find them worth vocalizing.'Gaara mentally sighed and rolled his eyes,'Please do not get that perv started, no offense to you Taiki my  
interests lie purely with Evarin.' Moriko shook her head and sighed,"Can no one on your village speak plain? Seems like all of you have to twist and manipulate words."  
she growled softly as her ears laid down Itachi chuckled and shook his head obsidian eyes amused at his mates annoyance, knowing her preference for blunt speech.

"Japanese is not our first language merely one of three spoken in the village that and accountancy that kagakure has been cut off from other influence for three hundred years  
It would be illogical for us to speak in a way in which you've been accustom"her words more slowly spoke as she mimicked the way itachi spoke rather then moriko  
'I know as much gaara-sama while his propositions are nothing that hasn't already come to pass 'she left the thought unfinished. The tanuki cackled and began pelting  
Gaara with various images before the redhead flared his chakra, forcing Shukaku back to a further part of his mind where it would be easier to ignore him. At the  
flare of chakra green eyes locked onto Gaara,"Shu acting out again?" she asked, putting her annoyance at the shadow nin on the back burner until after she was sure  
her leader was well. Itachi loosened his grip allowing the blonde slightly freer movement as she sat up.  
taiki sat back in amusement knowing that the tanuki was of no threat "If that is all I would like to retire if you would be courteous enough to show me to the  
apartment it which Eva had been residing so that I may return a more decent hour to see where we stand" the short haired woman now standing looking towards the blonde  
"unless you'd rather I stay here"  
"Well seeing as I don't think Gaara sama wants a sleep over I guess that could be arranged." the blonde answered. Itachi stood, tugging his mate up," Since her  
old room is across from ours its not out of the way or anything." Moriko nodded goodnight to Gaara and opened the door waiting for the shadow nin to leave first.  
Taiki smirked at the blonde as she walked through the door the Uchiha and coyote on her tail as the door shut silently behind them and they led the way to their building  
"There aren't many civilians left up but it would probably be best if ya kept ya eyes to yaself," Moriko said, though her tone wasn't biting only sarcastic as if she  
were only prodding for a reaction of her own.  
"I will try though you make the forbidden so tempting"taiki replied sarcasticlly almost prancing ahead of the couple. the blonde grinned and rolled her eyes," not  
that there is a whole lot that's worth looking at but doubt Gaara really wants to hear more about shadow nin causing trouble or are now stealing villagers away or  
whatever nonsense they'll come up with."  
"I have no interests in day walkers my bed is well warmed for the moment they would have little use to me"the short haired woman walked ahead of them to the building as if  
she had been many times before.  
Moriko wondered how she knew where she was headed but merely filed the fact away with other observations and oddities she'd noticed about the woman. Itachi simply  
smirked, the shadow nin's statement only verifying the thought he'd had previously of her only toying with his mates overly protective side. " We are up on the third  
floor right next to the stair way." He said as they turned into the housing grinned," Oh and don't mind any holes or slashes in the walls, not sure  
if they've been by to fix those." she shrugged slightly as they started up the stairs.  
"Evarins temper is rarely subtle"taiki chuckled doing a half jog up the steps going to Evarins door opening it with the key she had taken from her when she had retrieved  
the blood sake giving a polite bow to the two before shutting the bothering with the light she went to the rooms center activating her jutsu opening a link of  
contact to her allies back home to make known her location.

Moriko flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to undo her hair as Itachi closed the door. He turned around and took in the sight of his mate and grinned,  
chuckling as he prowled his way towards her, grabbing a discarded brush on his way. Sitting down on her lower back he tugged out her pigtails and began running  
the brush through her blonde locks. "So now you are getting jealous on other's behalf?" he asked, his tone light as she growled playfully,turning her head and  
sticking her tongue out at her. He rolled her over pinning her hands above her head and nuzzled her, one hand mussing the hair he only just finished brushing  
before he kissed her. " I can think of far better things to occupy your attentions love." he said resting his forehead against hers before tugging the zipper  
on her top down and trailing firey kisses down the exposed flesh.

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**last chappie ill post on this story for the week hope ya like  
**

**this chappie contains Graphic lemons anal sex, yuri, and bondage **

-  
Evarin awoke with a bolt her voice screaming out into the empty room the memories of the previous night slammed back at her causing her to mentally call out for taiki  
as she rushed into her boots judging by the suns rays gaara had already gone to see to his duties leaving her alone in his apartment.

'Taiki where are you'

'I'm in your apartment across from the coyote host,the blonde mistook a mental conversation as flirting with the kazekage shes yet to know of my abilites I left that  
to be your call' taiki mentally replied getting out of the shower towel drying her hair

evarin searched the cabinets after strapping on her weapons pouring a shot of whiskey downing it with a burn 'I'll me there within the moment I'll take the door so moriko  
doesn't think your sneaking anyone in'  
'Hai'

evarin shadow ported to the second story of the building which taiki had sensed was for the moment empty strolling up the stair tracing the gashes in the wall till she  
got to the door

Itachi opened the door and looked out, the sound of running water behind him becoming noticeable as he leaned against the doorjamb in nothing but his black silk pajama  
bottoms. "Morning." he said with a nod to Evarin.  
Evarin raised a questioning brow "Ohayou gozaimasu"inclining her head towards his lack of dress "In such a rush to check the shadow nins misgivings you forgot to dress  
if your not careful the blonde of yours temper might flare" Itachi chuckled as they heard the water from the shower turning off. " I wasn't in a rush, I've been  
waiting for Mori to get out of the shower actually." he shrugged and grinned,"if she has a temper flare it's her own fault for taking so long in the shower."  
"Joining her would have saved water"evarin pointed out opening the door an leaning against the frame. Itachi grinned," Yes but if she were to have any energy  
to function today it was best I let her have her shower to compose herself at least." his dark eyes glittered with amusement.  
evarin smirked in a way more befitting a male in her position propping a boot on the frame. Itachi turned his head inwards as he saw Moriko exiting the bathroom  
swallowed in his bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel and made her way to the door. "Heya love." she said nuzzling into him before she caught sight of  
Evarin,"Rinny Chan you're awake. How ya feelin'?" grinning she slipped past itachi and hugged the older woman, seemingly forgetting her current state of under dress.

Evarin stretched her arms above her head gripping the frame above her head as the blonde hugged her purple-haired guest make her way to they where she  
was back in her black skin tight body suit and baggy ninja shorts with a towel draped around her shoulders coming to a stop just behind Eva sliding her arm  
over evarin waist forcing the blonde to back up as she rested her head on evas shoulder  
."Ohayou gozaimasu"She nodded her head slightly at the couple across the hall in greeting as evarin arms came to hang at her sides one hand resting on evas  
entwined arms. The blonde slipped back to her mate as if only just realizing he was around she grinned up to him wrapping her arms around  
his neck and stretching up to kiss him. " Forgetting something love?" he smirked down to her," Nope, not a thing." Moriko flushed a bit trailing a hand on  
his well formed abs. " I'm pretty sure you'd never let me run around shirtless so why should you be able to?" Smirking wider he leaned down," If we ever found a  
village of only straight women i might consider it, but since there are no gay males present i hardly see an issue with it my little one." she flushed a bit but  
rested her head against his chest and faced Evarin and Taiki,"So I take it that was the one warming your bed ya mentioned last night." she said with a faint sheepish  
grin.

Taiki smirked slinking around evarin who was already looking at her with a dominate glare already sensing her intent through their mental link,her  
hand glided over her cheek as Eva grabbed her hip,Eva's bent leg brushing her thigh as she leaned in her lips brushing against evas rewarded with the younger  
womans tongue coming out to greet her deepening the woman with more passion as she just took everything that was stayed in place she kept  
a air of disembodiment pulled taiki away from her ,while taiki looked disheveled and her breathing heavy a pure contrast to evarin who seem completely  
raven-haired woman continued her dominate glare at the taiki a underlying threat in her eyes making the woman take few steps back.  
"Hai taiki has been a bedmate of mine for a number of years"evarin didn't turn to the couple and taiki didn't speak "Go wait"her voice was blank but demanding

"Hai"with a bow taiki turned on her heel and disappeared into the room. Moriko stared at the women blushing, surprised by the effect such a scene was affecting  
her as she'd never really encountered female on female interactions. Itachi grinned," So much for saving her energy." he paused and grinned," though that does  
explain a bit." he chuckled, nuzzling his rather distracted mate.," and on that note i believe I am going to take care of my little coyote, seems shes gotten a  
little.. wound up." smirking at Morikos ever deepening blush.

Evarin shot a sadistic smirk Morikos way "I never would have thought does watching me kiss her a way you wished I'd do with you make you wet Mori-Chan?"her voice was  
low drawl as she pushed herself off the door frame grabbing the door starting to pull it shut."Don't misunderstand it's only sex"with that the door slammed. "Have fun  
you two."Itachi called through the doorway with a grin before tugging Moriko back to their room and slamming the door to continue where they'd left off before her shower.

On the other side,The raven-haired woman glared at the woman waiting for her in the kitchen area she became meek under her gaze that could easily be misinterpreted as anger,taiki  
knew better that was the look of dominance and unbridled lust,she couldn't help but shake under it as her arousal coursed through her vein with her quickening pulse  
as the younger woman came at her quick taking a fist of her hair claiming felt Eva's leg press up in between her thighs knee grounding against her,deft  
fingers unzipping the body suit breaking the kiss to pull it down letting it rest around her knee still between her legs shin resting on the table behind her,  
Eva twisted one hand back in her purple locks pulling her head to the side as the other pressed against the table making taiki lean backwards her ass  
resting on the very edge of the surface."Are you jealous?Did you want me to fuck you right there in the hallway as she watched you skirm"Her breathe hot in taiki's  
ear send jolts through her a moan escaping, with a jerk evarin laid her on the cold wood table climbing on top of her."Did you want her to hear how I can make you moan"  
hot kisses and playful nips trailing down her across taikis right nipple before taking it between her teeth tugging her tongue lapping at the tip.

Taiki moaned out her name trying to press evarin against her breast as she rocked against Eva's felt as if electricity was flowing through her veins all  
her heat seemed to be pooling at her now aching bit at her sensitive chest smoothing over the pain with her hot tongue leaving moistened trails.  
Her hands undid taikis pants as one slid inside drawing lazy lines around her,while her mouth swallowed her pleading for 's fingers dipping into her  
folds pumping with almost painful slowness,taiki desperately bucked into her hand only to be stilled by Eva's still free hand "Stay still or I walk away taiki"she  
pulled her pants down ignoring taikis disapproval at the absence of skin to skin contact.  
Taiki watched Eva shed her own clothing standing beside the table completely naked staring down at her,She felt vulnerable laying down legs spread as Eva  
stood above her .The raven-haired woman stalked around the table to where taikis head was resting coming down and kissing her while playing with her tits,  
her own brushing taiki's up for air both women looked at each other with hazy crawled back onto the table knees on either side of taiki's head  
her breasts against taiki's stomach as her fingers spread taiki for Eva's eyes to feast upon,tongue darting out to taste her slid her fingers back inside her as her tongue danced around her clit.  
"rin"taikis nails dug into evas hips as she raised her head to meet Eva's lower lips stabbing into its depths with her tongue coating it with the bittersweet flavor

There was a single sharp knock on the door before it opened and the red head stepped through and stared into the darkness as one hand reached for the light  
switch, flipping the dim lights on. Gaara stared at the scene before him, taking a moment to fully grasp what he was looking at before coughing lightly while Shukaku  
growled within at the sight.  
Evarins head jerked up staring directly at him as taiki was spirited away in her shadow her hair back as she leaned back on her knees  
on the tables edge licking her lips greeting him with a smirk."Checking up on me now are you one would think you don't trust me" sliding a foot off the table  
she confidently slink to stand on the floor. He shook his head," I only came to see if you wanted to go out for lunch, but seems you were already eating."  
Though his tone was distant his eyes feasted on her nude form unabashedly.  
evarin gave a devilish smirk drinking from the blood sake as it appeared in her hand shadows bringing a present from taiki to cover her flesh  
she adored a silver tribal coin bra with metallic jacquard and burgundy tassel trim,  
kuchi pendant sewn to the middle,coming back to a romance clasp behind her neck With a  
matching tribal tassel coin belt woven into crushed velvet over the loin cloth like skirt  
in place of the bandages normally around her middle was a thin belly chain.  
On each ankle where anklets that jingled at the slightest movement,a assortment of bangles took place of the shackles that normally covered her wrists  
With a swaying walk she brushed past him "and since you've interrupted my meal the least you can do is buy me another"  
He grinned preditorialy at her," Oh I intend to but not in that." he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder pulling her into a kiss, slightly annoyed at the  
difference in taste. Leaning down he ran his tongue over the tender flesh of her throat,"Those outfits are for my eyes alone, just as you didn't want me to see  
your meal." the tone he used when he said meal implied he would prefer she be his and his alone.  
"jealous seems a theme this morning but I don't see how you intend to stop me"her sharp teeth dragging threateningly across his shoulder nails digging into his upper  
back tapping into her power enough to make the dim lighting in the room flicker. He grinned at the challenge, shoving Shukaku's raging back as he chuckled darkly,  
staring into her eyes," Oh I am sure you know exactly how I plan to stop you." he said, hands sliding from her shoulders to her waist, the motion setting her outfit  
to jiggling as he jerked her closer to him and moved to the bedroom kicking open the door and falling with her onto the bed. As they hit the mattress he used one hand  
to grab her wrists pinning them above her head, the other tugging the skirt aside and pressing his palm against her womanhood roughly, moving it in small circles as  
he buried his face in the crook of her neck.  
Evarin gave no struggle her breathing ragged still moist between the thighs from her earlier escapade with taiki moving her head to the side to give him better excess  
taking on a role polar opposite to the one she had when with the other shadow nin mere moments a mental que from taiki that she was slipping out to give them  
privacy. Gaara nipped at the skin of her neck, suckling hard enough for bruises to begin forming. Aquamarine eyes meet bloody onyx as he growled lowly," Incase you were  
wondering this is all me Shu isn't welcomed here at the moment." With that his free hand undid the clasp holding her skirt on and pushed it out of the way baring  
her stomach and thighs to his hand. He took full advantage slipping two fingers in her, enjoying her bared before him with him fully clothed.  
Her eyes hazed over as she bucked her hips against his hand her breathing causing her chest to heave biting back any sound but pulling to free her arms  
with little success. He grinned,"I'll let you come, once you admit you're mine." His voice was practically a growl at this point and he was quickly wanting his own  
clothing gone though he would wait until after she submitted to go that far.  
"I'm yours"her voice was soft even though she hadn't been conscious after her break down taiki had relayed the events over their link once she had awoken.  
Ryo's acceptance relieved allot of the guilt that had been plaguing her as of late,but she couldn't help but be slightly pained by the memory.  
laying a brief kiss on his cheek before diverting her eyes away from him. Taken aback by her sudden submission he released her hands, catching her chin and kissing  
her lightly, rubbing his cheek against hers as he pulled away long enough to remove his clothes and rejoined her. Kneeling between her he pulled a leg over each  
side of his hip, positioning himself at her entrance. Pushing as far in as he could in a single strong surge he was almost distracted by the jingling of her top.  
Gripping her hips he surged forward again, finding a primal rythem the coins of her top like a soft drum as he filled her, keeping his pace deep and fast as his gaze  
focused on her face, wanting her to enjoy this as much as he longer able to hold back her moans she met him thrust for thrust nails gripping his upper  
body shuddering beneath him reaching out she tangled her hands in his blood colored hair bringing his mouth down upon tongue tangled with hers as  
he slanted his mouth against hers hungrily. Shuddering he felt his finish coming and changed the pace, becoming slightly rougher and going faster, breaking the kiss  
to sink his teeth into her shoulder as he filled her, holding her as close as possible.

Elsewhere-  
Taiki smirk happy that evarin had found happiness in the dayrealm even if it meant a end to their made her way through the streets a strip of black fabric  
shielding her eyes from the suns light she used her ability to read the minds of those around her to see which way to slauntering into the bar evarin had found  
the absinthe coming up to the bar she ordered ribs and to the music flowing through the building sharing a playful flirtaous banter with the waitress  
that brought her meal.  
Kankuro entered the bar and didn't bother looking around, sinking into his favorite seat at the bar, which happened to be next where Taiki had claimed her seat.  
Grinning slightly at the pretty female beside him he asked,"What are you having?" His dark eyes and painted face glanced her way as he rested his elbows on the  
edge of the bar.  
"lunch it would seem I became a third wheel in my prior company so rather than annoy your brother further I left them to their privacy"she smirked eyes still  
hidden by the cloth scanning his surface thoughts while using the other customers vision to study the man beside her."So kankuro can I buy you a drink?"  
taking a bite from one of her ribs one elbow on the bar.  
The puppet master grinned slightly," Well that's a refreshing change, though I was about to offer you the same." Waving a hand at the barkeep he grinned at  
her,"So you seem to know a bit about me care to share about yourself a little? Something aside from the fact you'd be a shadow villager." he added the second part  
with a soft chuckle and a nod to the bartender who handed set his typical drink infront of him and a burger with double meat patties.

"I'm evarin's sister inlaw taiki varias"taking a sip of her tea "and to answer your question now thanks to your younger brother I am unattached"she chuckled  
stealing some of his chuckled softly,"Sorry to hear, though I'm glad they finally sealed the deal his temper has been almost unbearable since she showed up."  
He leaned over grabbing a rib, biting a chunk out of the meat." Though to be honest I'm thinking you being unattached could be a good thing." he winked at her,  
chuckling as he took a sip of his coke and rum.  
"confidence tell me what makes you think I lay with males? I could lay my attractions solely with women"she smile leaning slightly on the  
shrugged," Boredom in the desert can lead one to do many things they wouldn't typically do, and if not boredom curiosity." he shifted in his stool so he was facing her  
one hand resting on his chin as he watched her. "Would I happen to intrigue you by any chance?" he asked with a roughish grin," We can even keep it casual if you'd prefer."

in a fluid movement she was straddling his hips sipping on his rum an coke "and if I agreed ?"eyes glimmering through the clothes as she projected thoughts of them  
in bed together "Is the playboy of the sand willing to risk a relationship"leaning forward whispering in his ear running a tongue along its shell. He grinned,turning and  
licking her lips, catching the taste of his drink,"I think that's a possibility if I could find a suitable partner for it." he replied with a cocky grin." And who  
knows, maybe she's sitting in my lap right now." he added swiping a kiss as he rested his hands at her waist.  
Catching his lower lip between her teeth before allowing him to lean back sipping from his drink appearing unaffected "I'll take you on the earlier offer  
relationships have never suited me the real question is hotel or residence?" leaning back against the bar setting the drink on the counter top. He  
grinned," I'm fine with us going to my place unless you're one of those who feels that is too personal for a first time." Chuckling he finished the drink and  
set the money for both their meals and drinks on the counter offering her an winding her arm in his with a causality about it that would seem  
she had known each other for made their way oust side only to be called by a familiar coyote eared blonde."Ahh there ya are Taiki was wondering where  
ya had disappeared to. Figured with all the racket Gaara and Rinny were making we kinda figured you weren't there." Though she wasn't exactly back to her friendly  
self she seemed in a far better mood. It was then she noticed Kankuro on Taiki's arm and grinned," Ahh so see ya met Gaara's brother. I think a much better age fit  
for ya than Gaara was." she said with a grin that showed she'd learned the truth. The puppet master simply glowered at the blonde under his face paint, wishing she'd  
melt away and leave them alone.  
"Evarin should be showering and returning to kazekage tower briefly with gaara in tow If you'd excuse us I'm in the process of stealing villagers an needn't any interruptions for my devilish plans"  
giving a short sarcastic bow leading kankuro to the side of them to make it easier to pass the blonde. Kankuro followed and grinned," Villagers? Wasn't aware we would  
be having company." he said. He leaned down and nipped the side of her neck," I don't play well with others." he added taking lead and chuckling, completely ignoring Moriko.  
"So I shouldn't invite the waitress?"she playfully inquired "you know while leading the way gives me a nice view of your ass it also shows signs of dominance issues"  
her tone turning more seductive now that she was out of the coyotes ear shot clasping her hands behind her turned his head and raised a brow at her with a  
grin," If you have issues with a dominating bed mate you definitely picked the wrong partner." he rumbled back."And as for the waitress she's a tease anyway and  
doesn't go for threesomes unless there's two males. Enjoy the show while it lasts cause when we get to my place it will be your turn." the last part was said in a  
voice so low and rough it could almost be called a growl.

"to the contrary its exactly why I excepted the proposition puppet master"she smirk as she saw his back muscles tense when she put emphasis on the word "master"  
laughing at the surface jealously that skittered across his mind when she had mentioned company. He grinned and shook his head," Good wouldn't want you caught  
off guard." he grinned,"before we get to my place any do not cross lines?" he asked, tone neutral as if they were talking about the weather.  
"Just don't take out chunks or Coprophilia and I'm obedient submissive" Kankuro grinned though she couldn't see it, taking her hand and turning into a smaller  
that stood connected to a wood shop, and locked the door behind them. He turned her around and pressed her back against the wall stealing a rough kiss  
before stepping back and grinning as he led the way to his bedroom. He sat on the bed facing her with a pleased look as he admired her curves,"Strip."  
reaching back behind her she began to follow the order remaining silent since she had not been given permission to speak. Kankuro grinned and laced his fingers  
behind his head as he watched her move, the digits twitching slight as he attached chakra strings to her wrists elbows ankles and knees.  
Tugging on the ones on her arms he prevented her from further removing the top and raised a brow," Something wrong?"  
"Master has prevented me from following his orders with his bindings" she replied staying in place trapped in the chakras strings watch herself through his  
eyes no longer able to see him without others present. He chuckled, loosing them so she could finish stripping," It is more amusing when they can  
actually tell the cause of their inability to move." he said with a grin. He eyed the bandage around her eyes,"Any reason you need that? or could we continue  
without it?" he asked.  
"In the light I am blind Evarins ability to see in this realm is merely luck of where the curse chose to center" she answered as she began on the belt her top cast aside  
kicking out of her kunoichi sandals. He stood and went to the single window in the bedroom, pulling in the shutter and drawing the curtain before taking his seat once  
more grinning,"Dark enough for you now little night nymph?" pulling off her blindfold revealing her glowing purple irises cutting through the dim light allowing her to see  
him for the first time since entering his home letting her shorts fall with the cloth. He reached up, a hand caressing her cheek and guiding her face left and right  
as he admired her eyes. " Such beauty shouldn't be hidden from the world." he paused and grinned,"though I will say being one of the few in my realm that can look  
upon your eyes freely is a rather pleasant treat." Reasserting chakra through the strings Taiki felt herself crawling onto the bed and laying at the head of it  
looking up at him. The strings held her in place every bit as well as any cuffs or ropes would and wouldn't mar her skin if she pulled against them. Kankuro  
moved so he was sitting beside her, reaching in a drawer and pulling out a crop that was feathered on the handled end. "Familiar with one of these?" he asked playfully,  
trailing the feathers over her stomach.  
"Hai without the feathers"her arousal already apparent in her voice from the loss of control in her position inhaling a sharp breathe to attempt escape from the  
feathers watching them dance over her navel.  
"Oh? well perhaps you should be introduced to that end." he said, tongue darting across his lips as he moved the feathered tip in a figure eight pattern, going first over one nipple then another.  
arching slightly off the bed to meet any attention to her overly sensitive chest "Hai master" projecting thoughts of going further into his mind while  
careful to make them seem his own. He resisted the urge only for a short while, instead switching ends, thumping it lightly over her inner thighs, a small bit harder with each strike, testing to find her limit.  
moaning at the contact legs pulling to spread as pleasure overrode pain biting the inside of her lips whenever possible in attempts to silence herself. He chuckled,  
flipping the crop once more and masterfully flicking the feathers over the reddening, sensitized skin, only briefly brushing it against the lips of her womanhood  
when switching eyes nearly rolled back as her body screamed for more contact her pleas coming out a moan "please master."He raised a brow playfully,  
setting the crop aside and sliding a finger over her wet folds to see how ready she was. " Are you ready for your reward?" he asked, pleased with her so far.  
Jumping at his touch her eyes meet his "Hai master" pulling on slightly on the strings but not enough to really attempt to get loose. He laughed feeling her tug,  
" Heheh as you've been so good I'll even let you choose your reward this time." he leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. "Where would you want to be filled?"  
he asked, his voice a deep always relayed her desires mentally the choice left her in a position of actually having to voice her wants making it hard to meet his  
gaze her voice slightly trembling at her words "my ass I want master to fill my ass" embarrassment causing her to jerk her gaze elsewhere uncomfortable with  
the temporary switch in power. He grinned wide and stood from the bed, moving to the closet door and opening it to reveal a full length mirror and dropping his pants, allowing his erection to spring free.  
Returning to the bed once more he absently twitched his fingers, causing her to crawl towards him on all fours before moving so she was standing in front of him,  
tugging off his shirt before facing away and sitting on his lap, his erection pressed firmly between her ass himself so he was rubbing himself  
against her juices, coating himself in them before he pressed the head against the hole she'd wanted filled. Grabbing her hips he ordered her to watch in the mirror  
as he impaled her slowly, his hips rocking upward as he pulled her down.  
lust and pleasure had hazed over her thoughts she fought to obey orders and watch the mirror watching herself writhe and moan atop her temporary him full  
control as her lower body hummed with each now was as good a time as any to send her over the edge he shifted his grip so he was raising her with  
one arm while the other hand reached down between her legs, thumb circling against her clit as he inserted a finger, moving it in time with his thrusts as he sucked lightly on her earlobe, teeth grazing against the soft skin.  
she desperately thrust against him her body only being held up by the chakra strings holding her firmly in a upright position muscles clamping down around her as  
the orgasm hit her fast causing her eyes to finally fall shut an her entire body shake. He rumbled in pleasure, her release triggering his own as he held her firmly  
in place till he finished before lifting her and pulling her up to lay on the bed with him, laying her so she faced him which allowed him to pet her back slowly  
while he waited for her to regain her senses." So would you say I've earned a repeat performance or two?" he asked, though his tone seemed as as if he already knew  
the smiled not opening her eyes "One would hope" He grinned and continued petting her back," so care to tell me how you could navigate despite being blinded  
by the sun? or knowing as much about me as you do?"

'The same way I knew you where of dominating nature 'her voice sounding through his mind while she kept a comfortable distance while still enjoying his warmth  
"through justu I can see what others see know what they know" "Ahhh That sounds about as I expected it to be." he chuckled," I am sure we could find a few fun applications for such a talent." he added.

-at kazekage tower-  
evarin appeared perched on the arm of gaaras chair nursing a bottle of whiskey as gaara appeared beside her when the shadow smoke cleared the shadow nin nodding to the  
blonde already occupying the room. The blonde laughed at their sudden appearance,"Are you sure it was only a shower you had before y'all came?" she asked with a playful wink.  
Gaara was simply quiet for a moment, still enjoying and accepting the fact Evarin was now raised the bottle in explanation  
"just because taiki was rushed to be rid of you does not make me move any faster to ease others needs but my own"still dressed in the gifted attire much to her  
mates annoyance. Moriko grinned," Yeah seemed her and Kanky were more than a little eager for privacy. Wonder how that one's going." Gaara's eye twitched slightly  
as always attempting to avoid imaging Kankuro and any of his conquests. Choosing instead to focus on Evarin," Any particular reason you decided to wear that?"  
he asked mildly annoyed, though not as much as he would have been if they'd have walked to the tower."I said I'd like to see you stop me I never agreed to any demands you merely assumed wrongly"  
she retorted drinking more of her whiskey."Though its all the better taikis more personal training needed to be continued even if no longer at my hand,So our reasoning for being here"  
Moriko grinned," Ohhhh so Kanky's that kinda guy funfun." she said before giggling,"anyhoo yeah so there was a bit revealed last night and we just wanted to run by you and verify what would be bull versus truth and all."  
Evarin ignoring gaara smirking evilly at the purpose slip of information "I assume you both have questions needing answers I suppose Ive had enough to drink to be straight forward"  
Moriko leaned back on the chair she'd claimed and laced her hands behind her head," So whats this about you being kage or some such? and then not telling us for so  
long if ya are." the second question seemed almost as if such a secret would have hurt her feelings. Gaara merely nodded , knowing the answer to the first part but  
curious in the second answer.  
"I had said from the beginning revealing my rank would reveal who I was and that at some point in life your rank had been my own if I remember it was the one thing I  
was not pressed about"taking another swig "I am evarin varias kage to the shadow village there had been no reason to reveal such since I had no intent to stay.  
" Gaara raised an invisible brow a small smirk at the past tense," And I would hope recent events have changed that view." Moriko stifled the sting, knowing she had  
been rather blunt about her intentions of not lingering. "And What is Taiki's ability that you'd let her be a guard as opposed to keeping her protected since she  
refused to answer me that, I'm assuming a gag order of yours?"  
evarin made a scoffing sound at the word gag other thoughts coming to surface "Taiki does what ever I ask of her theres a reason she knew to seek out the older sakabu"  
The blonde's ears perked forward," Still doesn't tell me what she can do." she pointed out, once again frustrated by the shadow nin's habit of avoiding answering directly.  
"She knows what is known sees what is seen and bends will to her own she is the second twin of the veil of the death" The blonde sighs,"Give me a sec to run that through my decryptor and I'll get back to ya." she said, rolling her eyes.  
Gaara chuckled and shook his head deciding to explain to the blonde only if she ended up giving up."So what are the odds Aztari will send another clone to retrieve you? Or rather attempt to."  
"He knows with taiki here I will return on my own he will merely sit and set the game board in the wait" Moriko finally figured it out," So she can read a persons  
thoughts and junk?" she asked to be sure, Gaara smirk tipping her off that she was right and also that he'd been in the loop. " Gaara you suck so very much."  
she said sticking out her tongue at the red head. He merely shrugged," So the sooner you are able to go back and defeat him the less prepared he will be?" Gaara asked, ignoring the indignant coyote.  
"Hai I'll leave within the moon cycle"switching the whiskey for her blood sake "so how long shall you keep shu at bay Ive felt his chakra  
flair more than once as of late"  
At this Gaara grinned and was glad the mind reader wasn't around," I'll let him come out again once we are either wed or at very least engaged by your peoples laws."  
he said simply, though the glint in his eyes reflected the fact he expected some shock of the inquiry cost her balance falling off the arm of the chair  
catching herself in a stagger "And whose to say the tanuki wants such ties seeing as how you share a body" kanji a glow as she chugged down the blood subconsciously  
resting on the betrothal tattoo on her right arm custom would state another brand would have to be made to signify a second betrothal and the demise of the previous  
claim since there was no disolvement of marriage in the shadow lands.  
" Actually it was mostly his idea, he even agreed to being suppressed without challenging for dominance so long as I worked towards claiming 'Our little bitch' his words not mine."  
Gaara frowned," or are you regretting earlier?" he asked, referring to her admittance of being she the wolfen ears like moriko they'd be flat against her skull  
eyes diverted as she slid to the ground a wave of the hand sending the blonde out of the whiskey finding its way back to her lips "I meant what was said  
but what is asked is binding there is no changing it once done merely with the ink in place it is perminant as the mark itself"  
In the racing thoughts the kanji faded away streaks of blood combing through her hair as her body stood sharpened canines lengthen to touch her lips as the threatening  
aura filled the room "It is more than a matter of egotist pride you ask of my daughter tanuki how can I trust a question you do no know you ask"  
amaya's venomous voice slicing through the air without a seal she could take control whenever she saw fit an in the time she faced the redhead with teeth barred  
Gaara relinquished enough control to allow Shukaku to reply through him which the Tanuki gladly did. " Your pup is the only one we deem worthy enough to be our mate  
and bare our young, once she is ours there will be no other, Tanuki and wolves share that in common if little else."  
The demoness glared long an hard arms crossing over her chest "then ask for her hand just as the dead have before you" gaara stepped forward, slipping back into control.  
"Amaya the eight tailed wolf, I Gaara Sabaku the vessel of the one tailed Shukaku, ask for your permission to claim your daughter Evarin varias as my mate for long as I draw breath." his aqua eyes were steely in his resolve, meeting the demoness's  
unwaveringly as he awaited her him a hardened look "you have my blessing but the choice lies with her alone" with that evarin was given back control  
the red highlights fading from existence leaving evarin gripping the bottle all the more tighter in her hand."I cannot promise children I cannot even promise my return  
I could die under the sunless sky long before it coming to your mark will remain untouched can you agree to that?"her eyes still refusing to meet his  
jaw set firmly as she spoke.  
Gaara moved closer until his chest was against hers and lightly grabbed her chin, guiding her face to meet his," I realized all of this and still my answer does not  
change. Think of it as the closest thing to a gift of protection I can give. You said so long as the one who places the mark lives their claim is undeniable correct?  
it would mean no other could force you away from me, after all, there are worse fates than death." he rested his forehead against hers,"All I ask is that you come  
back to me should you be able" evarin nodded still resting against his chest "do you have knowledge in marking?"hoping to defer from the all to emotional  
situation in which she was trapped within now hoping for distraction. He nodded," A small bit, though Kankuro would probably be willing to help show me how to use  
skin as a canvas." he pointed lightly to the kanji above his eye," that was done when uncle betrayed me since then I've not marked flesh."  
Evarin nodded her shadow smoke changing her attire to that of her normal garb "Taikis done with her games its time we meet the others before we are sought out out" he  
nodded and reluctantly released her," how far are they?" he asked, letting her choose whether to teleport them or if they would to limit their time alone  
for the moment bringing them to the restraunt in which the others had a already had gotten a table wrapping a arm around taiki in half hug as she rounded the table taking a  
seat just beside her exchanging information of events mentally as gaara sat beside her. Moriko frowned a bit, but sighed and went back to sipping her tea,"Heya Rinny, things ok?" she asked?  
evarin nodded "everything is within acceptable grounds" she replied her weight leaning against gaaras shoulder showing claim to any on lookers.  
"I see you found your company taiki"evarin stated facts in which she was already aware drawing attention away from herself. Kankuro grinned a bit, tugging Taiki's seat  
a bit closer,"Imagine what father would say," he paused and grinned," He's probably rolling in his grave at the fact we are not with women from Suna."  
"Even more so that my bride will be a jinchuriki"his voice blunt as evarin ordered ignoring the current conversation entirely.

'becoming jealous after mere hours are we day walker?'taiki mentally questioned at him dragging her chair away from evarin. He grinned and winked at her,'not so much  
that as warning off a couple of the guys a few tables over that were eyeing you up.' The blonde stared at the interaction and sighed," this whole mentally being  
outta the loop thing stinks." she said biting into a hunk of steak, causing Itachi to laugh,"Not as if its anything new love."  
taiki laughed at itachis comment "Evarin an I rarely talk any other way my other conversations are silent for a reason"her eyes once again hidden underneath  
the black remained silent drinking at the blood sake as she watched the others. The blonde nodded in understanding while sending Itachi a look that  
promised vengeance which set Kankuro to laughing," With glares like that makes me wonder who has collared who." Itachi merely chuckled and shrugged, tugging his woman  
closer and nuzzling her despite her stiff back and the fact she would look anywhere but at him. Those who cared to look saw her tail wagging and knew she wasn't as  
upset with him as she let on.  
Taiki was about to point out their relationship was not of a sub and Dom sort but let the matter drop for the time being rolling her covered short haired woman  
opting instead to pour evarin some ginseng tea and placing it infront of her,earning a warning glare from the wolf jinchuriki before she sipped the beverage still  
leaning back against gaara in a way that revealed very little emotional could sense they slight discomfort some at the table had at evas more  
open affection with her than gaara and the twinge of hurt moriko had felt by found it funny how quickly Eva had been excepted to this world while she met  
resistance the irony an relief she felt by it made her smile.  
Evarins boot colliding with her chair leg caused her to laugh as evarin shot her a threatening look."nabora is not one to delve full time into that sort or itachi would  
spend full time trying to real in her obedience"evarin bluntly drawled out finishing the tea taiki had poured blonde turned towards her a faint blush and slight  
grin on her face," You say that as if its a bad thing Rinny." While Itachi laughed and rubbing her coyote ears lovingly," She submissive when it counts." he said  
simply eyes alight with mischief.  
"Nothing is wrong with it in the day realm it seems the norm while in kagakure it would make you more a harlots reputation than I"evarin had somehow swiped  
kankuros drink sipping at it while she spoke."While kankuro might have attempts at blending could he actual see" The blonde grinned," Well it wouldn't be the worst  
thing I've been called." she grinned," Though I do believe I had such a reputation at one point or another even if it was unfounded." she giggled leaning into her mate  
and snagging another piece of resting a lean muscled hand on Taiki's thigh with a promise of them continuing where they'd left of earlier in the day as  
he swiped his drink back," Not sure about where you're from but here a man's drink is practically sacred. Being my brother's woman isn't exactly enough to make me share."  
he took a drink and set it in front of Taiki."Considerate payment then" taking back up the drink leaning out of his range causing her to being leaning more against  
gaaras chest than rolled his eyes at the power struggle between the two deciding to change the subject clearing his throat.  
"If you would mind It would seem I'm in need of learning to brand flesh." Kankuro raised a painted brow at his younger brother,"Oh? Is little brother learning to join  
our games?" Which caused Moriko to almost choke on the meat she was trying to swallow which caused even more amusement as Itachi patted her back, knocking the meat  
loose," A Little eager are we love? Lets save the choking for behind closed doors eh?"  
evarin and gaara gave them almost mirroring looks before gaara look back at his brother "I had been referring to a betrothal tattoo which seems the custom in their village"  
referring to shadow women.  
'Thought the mention brings things to thought 'evarin outwardly sipped the rum and coke using taiki to link her to gaaras mind the glow of taikis eyes already apparent  
from her borrowing the others sight.  
Gaara sent her a slanted look and grinned slightly,'That would be one of your kinks wouldn't it.' he said in reply. "To a greater extent than you would think." The  
telepath said aloud with a mysterious grin. Kankuro raised a brow at her curiously and shook his head sending pervy thoughts aside he turned to answer  
Gaara," I've no problem teaching you to brand, and if your woman gets some fun from the skill all the better." he said casually with a grin and shrug, swiping his  
drink back and waving the waitress over to bring him a new one and evarin her own.  
Evarins foot coming up underneath taikis chair flipping it sending the older woman crashing into kankuro killing two birds with one stone thankful most of the conversation  
was telepathic,she chugged down the drink slamming the glass on the table. Kankuro grinned down at Taiki as she laid sprawled on his chest,"Comfy my little nymph?" he  
asked a perverse grin across his face as he spoke. Looking slightly past her to Evarin he mouthed 'Thank you' and winked. Gaara grinned and chuckled softly, one hand  
sliding up her side,'Something getting to you Evarin?' he asked, his tone almost playful via the mental link through Taiki. Shukaku's rumbled laughter filled the  
raven haired nin's head,' Are you of all people embarrassed by having such an interest. I could think of a few places for a brand that would drive you over the edge  
before we even begin playing.' Itachi looked at the slightly far away look in his mate's eyes and grinned, knowing she was still playing with the concept of branding.  
"Bakas"Evarins seethed through clenched teeth knowing full well the extent that taiki had meant to reveal by her comment leaning up off of gaara sitting alone in her  
chair swiping up some meat throwing at Morikos head before lifting her arm enough to let the monk sleeve fall to expose ryos betrothal tattoo covering most of her right  
arm.'There are worse things she could reveal that she'd recieve retribution for' speaking both through and to taiki so the three that have visited her bed heard the  
warning. Her warning only set the tanuki to more pervy thoughts which set Gaara to grinning slightly and shaking his head slightly,' save it perv not the time.'  
The demon merely chuckled,' what it's your village and your woman you have every right to take her where ya want.' That comment caused Gaara's pale skin to flush  
slightly which he hid behind the drink. Moriko had caught the meat, her eyes resting on the elaborate tattoos along Evarin's arm, almost missing Gaara's frustrated  
state, though his sudden reach for his drink caught her attention. Cocking her head to the left and rising a brow she looked to the telepath wondering if she would  
be able to get an explanation.  
"Their talking of exhibition and anal sex" taiki spit out her drink a look of horror on her face going to kick Eva back only to be drug into the younger womans lap by her ankle  
coming face to face with her whispering in her ear evas words where sadistic "Nothing that hasn't come to pass"her tongue tracing her pulse stopping the men from the other  
tables approach. Gaara's growl was low and barely any warning for as son as it was out he had stood, tangling a hand in Evarin's locks and jerked he r head back  
crashing his lips to hers, eyes flashing warningly, almost daring her to refuse to submit. Moriko leaned into Itachi watching the show and small grin on her face, even  
she knew a dominance play when she saw submit with little resistance scrapping her teeth over his bottom lip letting taiki slip back into the chair Eva had  
righted the fingers of her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose laughing down at the table knowing Evarins in ability to control her reaction.  
Sensing she'd gotten his message Gaara lightened the intensity of the kiss,Porcelain hands grasping his shoulders running her fingers over his skin before pulling  
him over her head slamming his back onto the table deeping the kiss pinning his hands to the the food. Moriko stared in amusement at the sight before her,  
not minding the food and bowls falling into her lap, Itachi neatly catching the bowl of hot soup before it spilled in his mates lap. The red head growled, his hands  
tangling in her hair as he pulled her down deepening the kiss and thrusting his tongue in her him with her teeth enjoying the switch in dominance nails  
biting into his wrists.'Jealous?I have to say I'm liking the firey temper 'she mentally teased through the mental link taiki created. 'Well theres more where that came from.'  
not caring that they were currently in a very public place with a very entertained audience he twisted his wrist free, not caring that her nails tore open his wrist and slid  
a hand down her shirt fingers flicking her left bit down on his lower lip to stop from moaning,pulling free looking down into his aquamarine eyes.  
Resting a elbow by his head propping up her chin "Not very befitting behavior for a kage"ignoring his fingers in her snickered beside them not having to  
look up to know what was going on watching itachi's vision of swiping a hot bowl of soup before it fell in Morikos lap. The red head grinned up at her," You've no room to  
talk as you are here in a dignitary position." he grinned, drawing his wrist to his mouth and lapping at his own wound as it started healing. Grin changing to smirk,  
her leaned up, grabbing her hair and tugging her down and lapping at his blood that remained on her chest, swirling designs into grabbed the collar of Evarins  
shirt jerking her backward causing gaara to loose grip on her hair.'done?' Evarin smirked mischievously drinking from the blood sake toying with gaara's red locks  
with her free hand.  
'For now unless you want to continue.' He replied grinning as he slid off the table, removing his jacket so he was wearing his pants and his fishnet undershirt. Moriko held her  
hand over her mouth as she giggled watching them. "Feel better Gaara sama?" Itachi asked with a slight the blood sake eyeing him out of the corner of her  
peripheral sitting calmly leaning slightly against kankuro  
'your controls slipping'  
'I'm aware'  
'Is he?'  
'Does he act as if he does?'  
'he'll find out eventually'  
'He will find out once it no longer matters'  
The two shadow women argued mentally not showing any signs of it as they conversed with the others at the blood sake ever presently visiting her lips.  
Moriko grinned smugly at Gaara drinking her tea and sending glances towards the shadow nin that had captured the red heads interests. Gaara sat down, raising, a brow  
at the blonde as he caught her grin. "Whatever you are planning or thinking you can stop it now." he said simply, getting a new pair of chopsticks and putting some of the  
meat that hadn't been knocked over from the previous shenanigans and eating as if it hadn't happened."Tell her not to and you only tempt her"taiki voiced Evarins thought  
both women's attention now on moriko. The blonde grinned at them, green large with feigned innocence,"Why does everyone always act as if i am up to something?" Itachi snorted  
back laughter, shaking his head slowly as he used his drink as an excuse not to comment."Because you've never proved us wrong"both women spoke in sync eyeing the blonde  
suspiciously "Your a pervert coyote"taiki commented solo reading the blondes intent. "Not my fault present company made me such." she retorted unabashedly.  
Evarin raised a brow at itachi while taiki snickered beside her picking up on Eva inner commentary. The Uchiha grinned and held his hands up," I keep our perverse habits  
limited to private quarters only." Gaara raised a brow as well glancing between the Uchiha and gave a smug smile stealing kankuro's drink taking a sip  
before speaking "I don't corrupt anyone"winking at taiki who hid her amusement behind her hand 'aren't you drunk enough?' 'I'm coherent so obviously not' Kankuro gave up  
n that drink, ordering two more, hoping to be able to drink half of one of them. Moriko flat out laughed,"Oh I'm sure ya don't Rinny, and I've never pranked a soul." Itachi  
rolled his eyes smirking as his eyes glinted in amusement. Gaara merely shook his head imperceptibly, inwardly laughing at the pushed herself to her  
feet "I've drunk enough to find present company tolerable so I'll take me leave"giving a slight bow 'I'll meet with you later taiki' taiki nodded up to the younger woman  
as she strode from the restraunt stealing a unknowing mans drink on the way out. Moriko watched her leaving with a grin, giggling to herself as she thought of and discarded  
various ideas to get the two kages to be more friendly to each other in public. taiki gave her a glance of warning before showing a amused smirk sipping off kankuros  
second drink,still slightly enwrapped in Eva's mindset. Itachi chuckled and pulled Moriko so she was in his lap as he nuzzled her, obsidian eyes glinting in amusement at  
Gaara," You've not even taken your vows yet and you've already driven her to drinking."  
"she drank before me"  
The uchiha chuckled,"Yes but before she never really admitted when she was drunk or had had enough." Mori giggled returning her mates affection openly. 'Any reason Rinny  
doesn't seem to want to be openly affectionate with anyone but you?' she asked Taiki with a sidelong leaned back "we've known each other since childhood  
been sharing a mental connection for almost a to be expected Id be treated differently to some extent,though towards males shes never be know for large  
stints of public affection its to close to submission in her mindset" Gaara raised a brow,"And why does she have an issue with that? Between mates wouldn't it be common  
for both to be affectionate in any company and that's not including her,canine like tendencies?" the short-haired nin smirked leaning back into kankuro who just silently  
listened to the conversation "So is the alpha complex never weaken,I won't say shes easy to understand but she doesn't treat you any harsher than she had my brother."  
She sipped the drink "Think of her mentality more like warriors personality granted a males mentality but just the same"  
Gaara sighed and shook his head as Mori and Itachi both grinned at that. "At least it isn't just me." The blonde giggled and winked at Gaara,"Just be glad she submits in  
the bedroom."with that taiki gave a smug grin draping one leg over the other "to men" Chuckling the blonde raised her glass and nodded,"Not something I'd know from experience  
but fun to know none the less." The red head smirked in amusement shaking his head picked up slight envy but let it slid,kankuro readjusting his arm around  
her waist "So brother not that I don't enjoy your company but why are you still here?"he picked up his drink sipping from it. Gaara let out a short derisive laugh," Wasn't  
aware my company was wanted elsewhere." he sent a glance at Taiki, wishing her to verify listening to his brother wouldn't be the worst idea ever. Moriko snickered at Gaara  
and rolled her eyes," You are soo oblivious. One thing all females love is the chase." Itachi grinned ruefully,"indeed you led me on how long was it?" he nipped at Mori's  
coyote ears as she giggled in his lap, to which she stuck her tongue at sent a mental reply to gaara that whether he stayed or went evarin was indifferent to  
but following would be in better interest to him."True my poor brother had to all but order evarin to be with him there was times I thought she'd kill found out  
about our relationship an it just made him that more determined"her voice reminiscent with twinges of pain,part of her knew she shouldn't talk about Eva's previous lovers  
infront of gaara but couldn't help memories of her brother coming to the surface. Gaara sent her a thankful smile standing and nodding to the others before taking off  
to find where Evarin had gone. Itachi smirked at the red head's retreating form," Someone has it bad."  
"seems a common affliction in this village I blame the water"kankuro joked earning a elbow jab from taiki,he pulled her into his lap to prevent her from a second strike.  
Moriko chuckled watching them," Ahh young love how adorable." taiki gave her a look from underneath the fabric "Retorts the breeder uchiha should tie you to the bed for a month  
it'll make his goal easier"taiki's smug voice accompanied by a wicked smile,"could always get gaara to pull some strings for time off" The raven haired man smirked into his  
mates neck, chuckling as he nipped her neck,"I think I might do just that. After all Gaara already approved me making the beginnings of our own private compound." There was  
an unmistakable gleam in his obsidian eyes as he tugged playfully on his woman's blonde locks. Moriko's cheeks flushed bright red,"That's not nessacery." she bit out,  
much to Itachi's amusement as his hands cradled her smiled at the blondes distress "You already treat those around you as cubs whats the difference if some  
are short an whine allot atleast you don't go broke buying them whiskey" Moriko sighed and leaned against Itachi," The difference is at least those around me currently  
can physically protect themselves." Even Itachi sobered slightly as his touches became more soothing." Mori Chan still blames herself for Suri." he said softly, downcast  
green eyes verifying his words.'it wasn't your fault no matter what you think,the pain will always be there but you shouldn't let it take away your happiness 'taiki  
interlinked itachi and moriko's memories,tying the emotions together so moriko could truly see what couldn't always be taken word normally didn't delve  
past surface thoughts but couldn't help but want to resolve someones sense of loss. The blonde smiled softly at the memories,'Hey who said ya could play with my memories?'  
The soft tone of the thought negated the sharp words as she closed her eyes, for once enjoying the memory of the child's smile without the ache that typically followed.  
'Thank you for this Taiki Chan.' Itachi shared, eyes glued to his mate, genuine gratitude radiating from his smiled back her arms resting on kankuros  
around her waist enjoying him nuzzling her neck content with staying out of the current conversation topic. "So can ya tell how things are going with them?" Moriko asked  
aloud, a small grin on her face as she gestured to the direction Evarin and Gaara had gone."ofcourse"she smiled picking up a piece of food and eating it.

-EW-

Gaara caught up with Evarin on the wall marking the edge of the village's boundaries. "When do you wish to do the betrothal ceremony?" he asked, leaning against the protective  
wall on the away from the desert landscape legs hanging off the wall hands on either side resting on the sand stone a searching look in her gaze. He smirked slightly  
,"Unless you would rather do it now?"  
"when ever you wish it"leaning backwards the placement of her legs allowing her to keep her perch,turning to look back at the desert landscape. He stood and moved so he was  
behind her, one arm around her waist the other tracing the fingers of her left hand as he nuzzled her left shoulder where he and shukaku had agreed their marks would meet.  
"That isn't what I asked love." he chuckled into the side of her neck, teeth grazing against the fabric at her let out a slow exhale keeping her thoughts level  
and relaxing her grip on the wall with her left hand."We have the opportunity" He bit softly on the skin, using his sand to take them to his rooms.

-kankuros house-  
Taiki had made tea after raiding his kitchen sitting down at the table with the cup a slight smile that evarin had been able to calm herself with very little help from  
made herself comfortable while waiting for the owner of the house to return. Kankuro made his way in the house, humming slightly as he came in, grinning slightly,  
"Good to see you made yourself comfy, and I am taking the relaxed state as you haven't found my hidden stash of toys." He leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss before  
pouring himself a cup.  
Taiki laughed knowing evarin and ryo would mock them for acting the way they could see her brother harassing him about his intentions and teasing of marriage.  
while evarin would make a mockery that they act as if they where already in a relationship quoting many vulgar opinions an jokes to her expense. Grinning playfully he  
scooped her from her seat tugging her in his lap as he rested a head on her shoulder, his hands rubbing small circles on her belly," you didn't get too bored waiting  
on me to finish dealing with that customer did you?" he asked with a nip at her earlobe.  
Taiki laughed leaning into him picking back up her cup "Not at all gave me a chance to snoop around your kitchen" he grinned," Not a lot to find sadly, I don't eat  
in often." He almost sounded apologetic until he started placing her cup down "Nothing wrong with that most men in my village lack culinary skills as well"  
Keeping a comfortable position on his lap. "Oh? what else do I have in common with men from your village?"  
"The chakra strings are definitely new"she said in haughty voice running a nail across his arm. Nipping her neck he grinned," and would my little nymph enjoy the strings?"  
"Hai"she slipped out of his lap "But then again what do I know of men"with that she gave a devilish look an a naughty laugh heading towards his bedroom  
"well I intend to learn just that and then teach you a bit more." he rumbled catching her in the doorway to his room and spinning her around, pressing her back into the  
wall as he placed his hands over her ass and tugged her up, grinding his growing manhood against her core.  
A playful smile shining through the pleasure "whatever your like master for the moment I have all the time in the world"Rocking her hips against him  
"good I plan to put it to use." he growled playfully, carrying her to the living room. setting her on the couch he shut the blinds and shimmied his pants off,  
lifting her from the chair and setting her on the floor in front of him, one hand holding her chin as he grinned down at her," now where to start?" he chuckled,  
dark eyes glowing with passion.  
Taiki suppressed the urge to give him ideas staying silently kneeling at his feet after pulling off the cloth covering her eyes  
Kankuro smiled, caressing her chin as a sign of approval of her actions. He slid a hand on either side of her head tugging her so her mouth was just above his tip,  
the command obvious but silent.

-

Gaara tugged the sheet from Evarin's side as she slept, smiling to himself as he admired the newest addition to Evarin's body art. He enjoyed watching the lamp light play  
off of the golds, reds and blacks on her pale flesh, trailing his fingers over the henna style floral and lacy patterns starting from her left middle finger in red and black,  
trailing all the way up her arm where at her shoulder it faded to a gold with black accents from there trailing down her left side until it ended at the base of her spine where  
it seemed vines were stirred stretching in a almost cat like manner "Enjoying yourself sabaku?" her left hand resting on her on her hip pushing herself up on  
her right elbow so she could look over her shoulder at him kanji glowing in the dim lighting. "Immensely so." he grinned at her, leaning forward and stealing a kiss. "Still  
tender?"  
"nothing that will interfere with training"the raven-haired woman reasoned scooting backwards to align her back with his chest relaxing into his warmth. Slipping his arm under hers  
he chuckled, licking where the marks melded together, tracing the lacy pattern with his tongue. He chuckled,"Did you enjoy last night?" her lips twisted in a sadistic  
smirk mischief looking into aquamarine "was I not supposed to?" He grinned," You were definitely supposed to like it." the nails of her left hand scrapping along his  
side, laying her head back down against the pillow. He grinned and kissed his way up to her earlobe. "So up for another round or are you conserving energy for training?"  
In a spilt second she was straddling his stomach both hands pinning his wrists "That sounded like a challenge day-walker"  
He smirked up at her "and if it is?"

**R&R be nice plz an thankies**


End file.
